Partners - A Marauders What-If
by Viskari
Summary: What if Sirius Black spent the First Wizarding War in the Auror Department? What if Peter Pettigrew was never a follower of Voldemort? And what if James had a little sister, six years his junior, who was just beginning her career? This is an exercise in "What-If."
1. Prologue

October 31, 1981

_Faster! _Sirius Black thought desperately, tearing through the night sky. The cool air whipped around him, pulling at his jacket and slipping through the crack between his goggles and the skin around his eyes. The rush of the air and roar of the motorbike's engine usually drowned out his thoughts, but not tonight. Tonight the sounds were muffled by the panic clawing its way through up from his stomach.

Something was _wrong. _He'd felt it halfway through the day. Another death had occurred, which wasn't that shocking, considering they were at war. But it had been an Order of the Phoenix member, and someone who was in hiding. Only Order members knew where other Order members were hiding, which meant the Order had a mole. A sudden stab of fear jolted through him. He couldn't stop thinking about James, Lily, and Harry. If there was a traitor in the Order, then James and Lily were vulnerable. He knew they were protected by the Fidelius Charm, but if Peter…

He was running out of the Auror Office before he could finish the thought. He jumped on the motorbike, revved it to life, and took off through the darkening sky. Peter wouldn't betray James and Lily. He _wouldn't_!

Sirius landed the bike in the Pettigrew's front lawn and jumped the steps to the door. He pounded on the door. "Peter! Peter, open the door!"

A plump, greying woman opened the door, looking mildly alarmed. "Sirius!" she said. "Whatever's the matter?"

"Where's Peter?" Sirius demanded.

Mrs. Pettigrew jumped at his tone. "He just went out. Goodness, Sirius, what's happened?"

Sirius didn't answer. The world around him blurred. He jumped back on the bike and shot into the sky.

"No," he begged. He'd never been a praying man, but he prayed now. "Not James and Lily." His arms and legs felt cold, his stomach in knots. He swore. "Faster!" he snapped at the bike.

It seemed to take an age to reach Godric's Hollow. The Potter's home looked fine from the outside, but his panic didn't abate. He was off the bike before it touched the ground. "James!" he screamed before reaching the door. "Lily!" He knocked thrice and received no answer. He backed up and pulled out his wand, pointing it at the door to blast it aside. "Reduct-"

The door opened. A bewildered and startled-looking Lily stood on the other side. "Sirius! Merlin's beard, what-"

He hugged her before his heart had time to catch up with his mind. She was fine. _She's fine, _he told himself. He kicked the door closed before pulling away. "Where's James?" he demanded.

"In the dining room," she answered at once.

He pushed past her and nearly ran into his friend as he rounded the corner. James' hair was tousled as usual, his brow knitted into worry. "What happened?"

"It's Peter!" Sirius started at once. "You all need to leave _now. _He's-"

"Peter's what?"

Sirius stopped. He turned quickly. Peter stood behind him. His arms were wrapped around a small boy with messy, dark hair, sitting on Peter's hip. Remus stood behind him, watching Sirius in knowing concern.

"Pete!" Sirius said in surprise. "What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You're supposed to be at home!"

James put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Mate, relax. We're just having dinner."

The indignant question, _Without me?_ nearly spilled automatically from Sirius' throat, but that wasn't most important. He took a deep breath, looking at each of them in turn, willing his heart to slow down. They were all here. They were all safe.

"Pa'foo?" Harry asked, confused. He held out his little arms toward his godfather. Sirius took him slowly, almost mechanically. Harry grinned and grabbed a handful of Sirius' hair.

It finally sunk in that they were alright. Sirius let out a breath and smiled weakly. "Sorry. Guess I panicked."

"All Hallows Eve gotten to you?" James' grin didn't quite light up his eyes.

Sirius forced a chuckle, trying to reestablish the ease in the air that he'd ruined. "Yeah, must be."

Lily walked past him, stopping beside him and giving his arm a squeeze. "Come and have some dinner."

"Yeah, I think I will. Thanks." Harry giggled in his ear and tugged at his hair. He adjusted his grip on the one-year-old as Peter and Remus passed him on their way back to their seats. Remus squeezed Sirius' shoulder and Sirius returned his reassuring smile.

Sirius didn't eat much, and what he did he barely tasted. He preferred to drink in the sight of his friends, his family, around the table. All safe, all well, all together. Such a rare and precious thing in a world like theirs. They talked lightly, complimenting the meal, wondering how the new Hogwarts school year was going, reminiscing about their old pranks. None of them mentioned the mounting fear or the growing tension or the fact that Sirius' terror of finding them all dead wasn't unfounded. They simply sat in each other's company, trying to salvage some piece of normalcy in a dying world.


	2. Chapter One - May 5, 1987

May 5, 1987

Callie Potter stepped out of the elevator, steeling herself and steadying her trembling hands. This was it. This was the day her life changed forever. Providing she lived long enough to see a change, of course. She walked across the hallway, took a deep breath, and opened the door labeled: "Auror Office".

She was struck by the noise and bustle of the enormous room, like the Daily Prophet after a major incident. People shouted over each other, ran around the room carrying parchment and quills and sporting injuries, some of which looked nasty. She approached the nearest desk, clutching a portfolio. "Excuse me," she said. The woman looked up, her eyes discerning but not unkind. "I'm Callie Potter, and I'm here to-"

"Oh, you're the new girl!" The woman stood up, smiling, and extended her hand. "Denise Wilde. Pleasure to meet you. I assume you haven't met your Supervising Officer yet?"

Callie shook Denise's hand and returned the smile. "No, I haven't. I haven't even been told who it is."

Denise took the portfolio from her hands and opened it. She scanned several lines, grinned, and handed it back. "Lucky you. He's over there." She pointed to a desk several yards away, behind which a man sat studying a report. "I'll warn you, though: He believes strongly in the sink or swim method."

"He looks nice enough," Callie muttered to herself.

Denise's grin widened. "Oh, he is. Reformed the whole bloody office, he did. Took ideas from the Muggle MI-6 and CIA, I think. You'd best keep on your toes, though."

"Has he ever trained anyone before?"

"Not officially." Denise looked at her. "Go on, say hi." She gave her a little push, a wink, and a reassuring smile. "Tell him I sent you."

Callie glanced back uncertainly, heart beating wildly. She forced her knees to stop shaking, reprimanded herself for being so nervous, and marched to his desk.

"McKinnon! Get me everything we've got on the Malfoys!" the black-haired man shouted across the room. Callie could tell he was the sort of person people followed, even if they didn't quite know why. When he didn't acknowledge her, she cleared her throat. The man held up an impatient hand, finished scanning the last few lines of cramped writing on the parchment in front of him, and said, "Who are you?" without looking up.

Confused and a little put-off, Callie replied, "I'm the new Auror." She held out her file, and he took it deftly.

Long fingers opened it and scanned over the first page. She took the time to look him over. His face bore all the marks of a well-bred family. The stubble along his jaw spoke of days in the office and the dark circles under his eyes told of long, sleepless nights. But no amount of disheveled clothes or hair could conceal the fact that he was most definitely one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.

He finally looked up at her out of startlingly clear silver eyes, and smirked in a familiar, confident way. "Callie Potter," he said. "You've grown up."

It struck her like a bolt of lightning. Long-forgotten memories of her brother's best friends flooded into her mind, and she vaguely remembered James telling her she'd already got a friend in the Auror office. She'd no idea he'd meant his own best friend!

"Sirius Black," she responded. Her face broke into a wide smile. "James didn't tell me you were an Auror."

"I think he did." Sirius grinned, and she saw that sixteen-year-old runaway peeking around her family's kitchen door in search of a midnight snack and catching her red-handed with a forbidden cookie in her ten-year-old hand. He stood up and gave her a once-over. "Merlin's pants. James said you were coming, but I was rather expecting that little girl who used to spy on us."

Callie chuckled. "Well, sorry to disappoint."

"No, no, I'm not disappointed." He smirked mischievously. "We always seem to be missing each other, don't we? What's it been, six years?"

"Seven. Still got that motorbike?"

"Are you kidding? It'll be a cold day in Hell before I give that thing up."

"It used to scare mum to death. She swore you'd crash it and kill yourself."

"And yet, here I am." He smirked. "And here you are. The first Potter in Slytherin for a century, and the first Black in Gryffindor for longer than that. We should get along swimmingly." He walked around his desk and faced her. He crossed his arms and leaned back against the desktop, regarding her thoughtfully. "How old are you now? Eighteen?" She nodded. "So tell me: What made little Callie Potter decide to be an Auror?"

Callie responded automatically, mind turning back to those months of horrors before the war turned in their favor. "I was in Slytherin during a bad time. My friends were dropping out of school to join their parents under Voldemort, or to join their parents in hiding. With my own family in Gryffindor, and my own brother on the front lines, I felt guilty for not being able to do anything to help." Sirius nodded in understanding. She continued, "It felt wrong not to do anything, and I've always loved dueling, so I thought this would be the best place for me."

Sirius chuckled. "Being an Auror is a lot more than dueling. It's a lot of investigative work." He picked up her file from behind him again and flicked through a few pages. "Top marks in Defense, Potions, History… Played Quidditch as a Seeker… Recommendations by Dumbledore himself. Very impressive." He glanced up at her. "Any experience?"

"Not much to speak of." She paused nervously, biting her lower lip. "Is that bad?"

"No, it's just something I'd like to focus on first. I'll be training you."

Something in the way he said this made her frown in suspicion. He was smirking. "Wait…" Callie said slowly. "Did James put you up to this?"

"Of course he did, but I'm pleased to do it. Getting to train my best mate's little sister in the art of detection, dueling, and seduction will be a blast."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "That last one?"

He leaned in with a devious smirk and whispered, "The thrill is in the chase, never in the capture." He winked and walked back around his desk. He sat down and reclined, leaning his chair back on two legs. "So tell me a little more about yourself. Your likes, dislikes, anything pertinent that a future partner might need to know."

Slightly put-off, she hesitated. Nothing really came to mind. "Well, I'm best at dueling-"

"Not what I meant," Sirius interrupted. He put a finger to his lips and regarded her carefully for a moment. "Who is Callie Potter? What are her likes, dislikes, how does she take her tea?"

Surprised again. _Why would he need to know that? _"I'm sorry… why is this relevant?"

"We're going to be working together, aren't we? I don't want all my information about you to come from James and a lump of parchment." He seemed to sense that she had no idea where to begin, so he continued. "I like Quidditch, I listen to Muggle rock music, and I hate wearing these blasted wizard robes. Your turn."

She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a hand appearing over her shoulder, holding out a stack of papers. "Everything we've got on the Malfoys, as ordered." Callie turned to see a tall witch. She was pretty, except for the scar in her right cheek.

Sirius took the file with a smile and introduced the two women. "Callie, this is Marlene McKinnon. Mar, this is Callie Potter."

Marlene smiled and shook Callie's hand. "Sirius' new protégé." She chuckled. "It's nice to meet you. You're James' little sister, right? Sirius said James asked him to keep an eye on you. Be careful with this one; he's a bit mad."

Sirius faked an indignant expression. "Mad? You think she'd have more respect for her ex-partner. I've saved her arse enough times."

Marlene laughed. "And I've saved yours just as much." She turned back to Callie. "Really, though, best of luck. We can always use the additional pair of hands." She looked at Sirius pointedly. "Behave."

"Me? Never." He smirked. "Get back to work. You've got another two years before retirement kicks in."

She gave him a rude gesture, but the sparkle in her eyes rather ruined the affect. She smiled encouragingly at Callie before disappearing again.

Callie turned to Sirius slowly. "I thought there were rules against 'fraternizing' with other Aurors."

Sirius looked mildly impressed. "Officially, by law, I'm required to say there are." He winked. "But things have changed around here, and they continue to change every day, so don't worry about that." He grinned, and let his chair fall back with a bang. "You'll have Death Eaters to worry about soon enough." He stood and rummaged through the files in a cabinet for a moment before withdrawing one with an ugly, scarred face staring out of the picture on the front. "We're going after this one first. He's small beans, but it'll get your feet wet. Read over the file tonight and make a note of what you think is important. I'll come get you in the morning."

Callie took the file, hand trembling a little. The face leered up at her. She took a breath, let it out, and looked up again. "I won't need to come into the office?"

"You rarely will. We're only ever here for research or to write reports. The real job's out there." He pointed to the farthest wall with a grin. "You'll get used to it. You didn't join the Auror Department for a comfy desk job, did you?"

Callie shook her head. She tried to think of something else to say, anything that didn't sound stupid, but nothing came to her. "I'll see you tomorrow, then."

Sirius nodded. "Looking forward to it." He flashed her a smile. "I'm sure you won't disappoint."

Already feeling like she was destined to disappoint him, Callie turned and strode out of the office. The room seemed louder than ever, and the outside world seemed even darker and more wild. Hyper aware of every shadow, she went home, locked her door, and settled down to read and reread her target's file, praying the sense of impending doom she felt was just paranoia.

Author's Note:

Hey, guys! It's Syilline. If what you just read sounded familiar, then it's probably because it is. This story, or the first part anyway, has already been published on under the exact same name, and I should probably give an explanation for that.

This _is_ my story – I am the same author who published this before. The short answer to why exactly I'm republishing it is as follows:

I use different passwords for pretty much every new account I create, be it for social media, school, email, what have you. I record the passwords on my phone to help me remember. Around mid-January of last year, as fate would have it, my phone crashed. Like an idiot, I didn't back it up, so the passwords were lost. The email address I used for my account was connected to my phone, and thus also lost. After several hours spent trying to "hack" back into my old account, I gave up for a while. I started college and life got busy; you all know how it goes. But I love, love, love this story, and it nagged at me and nagged at me until I decided to just finish it – and I did, over the Summer. It was bitter-sweet, because yeah the story was finished, but I couldn't share it with you guys!

I finally decided, what the heck! Why don't I just republish it from start to finish, and edit as I go? So here it is, one year and one day since the first chapter débuted, under a different account!

I hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for coming along for the ride!

-Viskari (formerly Syilline)


	3. Chapter Two - September 20, 1987

September 20, 1987

Callie quickly learned that Sirius Black was not the kind of Supervising Officer to train his subjects gently. It was more like he threw her head-first into the worst, most reckless missions he could find. He preferred to teach in the thick of things, coaching her on blending into the shadows or picking the right target. He could be fighting two Death Eaters simultaneously, and yet never lose sight of her for a second. His easily-bored mind was never happier than when it was forced to focus on several things at once.

One night in late summer, four months after she first began work for the Ministry, Callie and Sirius crouched outside a tall, derelict house. It resembled a dead bird, with a short section in the middle and two wings stretched out on either side, climbing up into the night.

"We're after the Carrow siblings," Sirius whispered. "Death Eater double-act. They work well together, so keep your guard up. Separate them. They're much less of a threat alone."

News of Amycus and Alecto Carrow had spread through the office like wildfire after their recent terrorist activities. They'd killed three Muggles and one Squib on a street corner in Devon. Eyewitnesses accounts confirmed it was them. Three months previously they'd tortured a former Hogwarts professor to near-insanity. He was still in St. Mungo's. They were lethal killing-machines, dogs of the Dark Lord, in the words of other Death Eaters. Ferocious, but also teetering on the edge of madness.

Sirius crept around to the back door, a solid wall of oak. "_Revelio_," he whispered. A door knob sprang to existence. After a simple unlocking charm and a grin at his partner, Sirius led the way into the dark room beyond. Callie tiptoed after him, keeping a firm grip on her wand. The entrance opened into a wide hall, doors branching off every few feet. Paintings of horrid, proud-looking men and women stared down from their ornate frames. They preened and leered, but remained quiet. A faint scurrying punctuated the silence; rats in the walls.

They were halfway down the hall when the back door closed with a slam. A scream tore from the painted throats of every portrait; an alarm. Disoriented, Callie put her hands to her ears to block out the horrible noise. She felt a body slam into hers and push her against the wall as double streaks of green met exactly where she'd been standing.

"_Magnum Selintium!_" a voice bellowed. The screaming abruptly ceased. Callie had a glimpse of a portrait's mouth still open in a silent cry before Sirius forced her head down to avoid another Killing Curse. A bright Stinging Hex shot from his wand's tip.

Shaking herself, Callie turned and shouted, "_Reducto!_"

Sirius grabbed her shoulders and shoved her through the nearest door. He slammed it shut and pushed her forward. "Run!" he yelled. She obeyed. The other end of the room showed another hall and a staircase. She bounded up the steps.

A crash below indicated they were being followed. Sirius shouted hexes and curses, firing them behind him, hot on Callie's heels. "Go! Higher!"

Callie took the steps two at a time, climbing a forth flight. She risked a look down, and saw two black-robed figures chasing after them. "_Immobulus!_" she shouted, aiming down. The spell glanced off a barrier around the first figure.

Callie climbed higher. She shouted every hex she could think of down at them, giving up on aiming. Sirius' occasional shouted reminder told her that getting to higher ground was the priority. Finally, they ran out of stairs. The path was blocked by a door. "_Reducto!_" Callie shouted, putting as much energy into the spell as she could muster. The door blew outwards in pieces.

Warm, night air enveloped her. She could tell by the strength of the wind that they were over a hundred feet above the ground. The flat roof stretched ten yards before and behind her, ending in a short wall promising a sheer drop on the other side. Two chimneys stood on either end of the roof. Sirius bounded up behind her a second later, nearly running into her back as she skid to a stop.

Sirius swore. "No cover." He took her hand and pulled her behind the small, brick rise in the roof where the stairs ended. "Take opposite chimneys," he ordered. "It'll force them to split their focus."

Callie darted for the nearest chimney and ducked behind it. She turned just in time to see Sirius disappear from behind the opposite one. She took a moment to catch her breath. Silence descended again. The nearly-full moon and stars illuminated the roof. She watched the opening between herself and Sirius, waiting for a figure to emerge.

A sharp pop sounded behind her. She turned. A sneering face bore down on her. "_Protego!" _she screamed, just in time to deflect a curse. She shot a jet of red sparks at the form of Alecto Carrow and dove out of the way. Multi-colored light flashed from the far end of the roof. Out in the open, her only option left was dueling.

Green light flashed at her. She darted to the side. Alecto bore down on her, want tip flashing with nasty curses. Callie blocked or dodged most of them; Alecto wasn't a very good shot. She laughed too much and got too much pleasure out of it. She wasn't terribly fast, either.

Callie parried and darted in distance. Alecto dove forward, the Killing Curse spilling from her mouth. Callie moved in, grabbed her wand arm, and shouted, "_Expelliarmus!_" Alecto's wand shot from her hand. The Auror followed it up with a binding spell before Alecto could think. She grabbed the Death Eater's wand and snapped it in two, throwing the pieces off the roof for good measure.

Spells flashed on the other end of the roof. Amycus had managed to back Sirius up against the edge of the roof. The usually ambidextrous Auror was fighting only with his left hand. His right arm was hanging limply, dripping blood. Callie ran toward them. She conjured ropes and sent them flying for the Death Eater. They struck him in the back, wrapping around his arms, chest, and ankles. He lost his balance. He toppled headfirst. Sirius stepped aside. Amycus bent over the wall and pitched forward.

Her heart skipped a beat. She saw Sirius watching, unconcerned, as a human life fell as if in slow motion. Her gut clenched. She dove forward. Her fingers stretched out, wrapping around the last cord of rope. As she felt her body being pulled after the Death Eater, she shouted, "_Arresto Momentum!" _They stopped falling. "_Ascendio!" _She dragged Carrow with her as they shot back up, landing roughly on the roof.

Sirius quickly stunned Amycus and grabbed Callie's arm, hauling her up. "Are you crazy!?" he demanded. "What the hell was that?"

Callie glared at him, nervous, but sure of herself. "We don't kill people," she stated.

Sirius blinked. He looked at Amycus, then across the roof at Alecto, who writhed and spat curses. He looked back at Callie like he'd never quite seen her before. He paused. Callie wondered what he was going to say. The casual way he'd stepped aside and let a man fall to his death had startled her. For the first time she wondered if they had different views about what exactly was allowed when defeating Voldemort.

After a moment, he nodded. "Quite right, Potter," he affirmed. He cracked a smile. "Azkaban is better for them, anyway." Sirius flicked his wand at Alecto and she soared toward them. Another flick, and she stopped in mid-air. "I'll get this one; you take Tall, Dark, and Handsome."

Amycus jerked when Callie grabbed his arm and spat in her face. Callie barely flinched, but Sirius drew his hand up in a sharp motion. Skin connected with skin, and Amycus staggered back a step.

"She saved your life!" Sirius barked. "Don't make her regret it."

Callie gagged the Death Eater when he tried to answer back. She wiped the spit from her cheek and used her wand to push Amycus back down the long starcase, Sirius and Alecto following behind her.


	4. Chapter Three - January 13, 1988

January 13, 1988

Callie began to understand certain things about Sirius as time progressed. Like how much he loved a good fight, and how annoyed he'd get when the opponent wasn't half-decent. And how he'd crumple the Daily Prophet in his fist when the headline read of more deaths. Sometimes, when he caught sight of danger, he'd go still, alert as a dog that's caught the scent of a rabbit. He was a dangerous man, unpredictable and unrestrained. He was all or nothing, rarely in between two extremes. What he hated, he hated with a fiery passion, quick to consume and unrepentant. What he was indifferent to, he never spared a thought about. But when he cared, he cared fiercely. He poured his whole being into caring for the people he loved. He lived and would gladly die for them.

Callie mentioned her observations to James over Christmas. James laughed and confirmed them all. He said Sirius hadn't changed much since Hogwarts, but there was no one else in the world he trusted more, and Sirius had earned that trust time and time again.

There was a lull in Death Eater activity following Christmas. Sirius took advantage of the lull in activity to train her on the handling of dark, magical creatures. He obtained permission from Dumbledore to explore the Forbidden Forest. The forest was full of magical creatures. They encountered a heard of centaurs and watched a unicorn graze before nearly getting trampled by a stampede of thestrals. The beasts missed, but Sirius and Callie had to dive into a swamp to avoid being crushed, and came out dripping black ooze. Flinging mud as he shook his robes, Sirius said there was nothing for it, and as the night was freezing anyway, they may as well clean off someplace comfortable. He took her hand and apparated to a small, wooden building in a forest. He unlocked the door with a rusty key and uhered her inside.

The place was a mess of files, pictures, and enchanted strings of light crisscrossing the space. Moving pictures of Death Eaters leered at them from the walls, surrounded by scribbled notes in Sirius' elegant writing. A large basin sat in a corner, casting shimmering light on the ceiling above it. Sirius led her through the mess, across the comparatively tidier kitchen, and into a small bathroom.

"It's not much," he admitted, "but I use the space from time to time. It's handy in a pinch. You can shower first." He left and returned in a minute with an armful of clothes. "They'll be big, but you'll have to make due while yours dry."

Callie thanked him and shut the door. Shaking off her uncomfortable feeling, she quickly disrobed and showered. The water was hot and gloriously relaxing. She let it drum against her shoulders, releasing the tension. She recognized the smell of his soap and shampoo from times when they had to crouch close together on missions. She left the warmth of the water reluctantly, drying off and changing into his too-big pants and shirt. She looked at herself in the mirror, and shrank the clothes just a bit. She towel-dried her hair as she ventured out in search of Sirius.

"Sirius?" she called. "I'm out."

She found him leaning over the basin in the corner, putting something thread-like and glimmering into the liquid. He glanced up when she called his name again and eyed her up and down, smirking appreciatively. "If I'd known you'd look that good in my clothes, I'd had lent them to you before."

She was used to his teasing by now, so she rolled her eyes and changed the subject. "I didn't know you had a Pensieve."

Sirius shrugged, disrupting the mud caked to his clothes and hair. "It helps to clear the mind. It's a trick Dumbledore taught me. This one used to belong to my family." He nodded her over, allowing her to peer into the swirling liquid, catching glimpses of memory. "There's one of these in the Auror Office, by the East wall," he explained. "It's encouraged to unload baggage before you go into the field."

"Why?" Callie asked.

The light cast from the Pensieve made his silver eyes glitter. "The Wizarding community isn't that big," he replied, but she detected a note of heaviness in his otherwise careless tone. "A lot of the people we track down we either know, or they've killed someone we know. It's easier not to carry those thoughts with you when you go to fight them. They just get in the way."

Callie watched him as he spoke. Even through the layer of mire, she could see an invisible weight pulling on his features, turning his face into a frown. There was pain in his eyes. "Isn't this like running away?" she asked quietly. "Dumping your memories in here so you don't have to deal with them?"

He considered his answer, staring intently into the basin. "This isn't running away," he replied slowly. "It's letting go, temporarily, to prevent ourselves from doing something cowardly. After all," he met her eyes, giving her a meaningful look, "We don't kill people." They stared at each other for a long moment, each reading the other. He looked pained, and a little sad; it unnerved her. He took a step back after a moment and looked down at himself. "I'd better wash this off. Why don't you make us some tea? The kettle's on the stove."

She nodded, watching him retreat into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She stared at the door for a moment, thinking about what he'd said. She wondered what memories he had that could make him kill someone.

Her eyes were drawn back to the shimmering basin. Shadows and highlights danced together in its depths. She found herself leaning forward to get a better look. Curiosity trickled through her mind, mingled with guilt and suspicion. She only meant to have a closer look, she promised herself. She didn't mean to touch it.

The tip of her nose grazed the liquid. She tilted forward and fell into the pool before she could stop herself. Colors flashed around her, slowly materializing into a dark hallway with a staircase to the side. She shook her head, trying to get her bearings.

Voices cried from somewhere upstairs. _"Abhorrence!" _It was a woman's voice, screeching at the top of her lungs. Glass shattered above her.

Callie cautiously stepped toward the stairs to investigate. A cry of, _"Blood traitor!" _met her as her foot touched the first step. Something banged loudly. A door upstairs splintered. A figure fell through the broken pieces, leaving droplets of blood hanging in the air. He crashed into the opposite wall.

"_Filth! Repulsion!" _

He took a step toward the stairs, staggered, fell to his knees, and got up again.

"_Shame of my flesh!" _

He reached the stairs.

"_GET OUT!" _

The figure obliged. He staggered down the stairs toward Callie, tripping over himself in his haste. One arm shielded his face, drops of blood trailing behind him. Hexes and curses followed, blasting pictures and shrunken heads from the wall. Callie flattened herself against the wall to let him pass. As he did, she distinctly saw the sharp, angry eyes of her partner beneath smears of blood. Sirius reached the door, tore it open, and disappeared into the night.

Scarcely a second after, a tall, sharp-featured woman barreled down the stairs, mouth twisted in a snarl. She screamed obscenities out of the open door, and wasn't half done when the setting blurred and melted.

Another scene took its place. Callie recognized the location as the last cabin on the Hogwarts Express. A red-haired girl lay on the floor, bruises and burns on her exposed skin. In front of her stood a cold seventeen-year-old Sirius, wand pointed at three students wearing Slytherin green. His snarl resembled his mother's. His hex was deflected, and his wand flew from his hand. He stood unmoving in front of Lily, unarmed and defenseless, using his body to shield her. Three voices shouted, "_Crucio!"_ Sirius fell to his knees. A blood-curdling scream tore from his throat.

The spell released and he knelt, panting, on the floor, still protecting Lily. He looked up; his eyes froze as he saw something behind the three students torturing him. Callie followed his gaze.

A boy stood behind her, with Sirius' black hair framing his grey eyes. His eyes met Sirius'. For a moment, he seemed ready to help. But he stopped. He turned. He walked away.

"_Reg-!" _

Sirius' shout for his brother was cut off by another round of Unforgivable Curses. The episode turned to mist as three boys tore down the hall and let loose a volley of stinging hexes on the attackers.

The landscape shifted to form massive stone walls. She spotted Sirius, roughly twenty, chained to the wall. His robes were torn and his flesh was marred. His eyes were wide with horror, staring at the broken form of his best friend. He strained against the chains and screamed. A woman with knotted black hair and a crooked wand stood over James, shouting curses, making James scream and writhe in agony.

Callie felt a stab of panic. Forgetting that this was only a memory, she darted forward. Her disarming spell shot straight through Bellatrix Lestrange. No one paid her any attention. She tried to physically stop Bellatrix, but her hands passed through the woman's arm just as her spell had. She was helpless.

"Bellatrix, stop this!" She recognized the voice and turned to see Remus. He was chained to the wall, struggling against the restraints. Blood trickled down his arms from the cuts the shackles had made. Bellatrix turned and fixed her heavily lidded eyes on him. She discarded James and advanced on Remus.

Sirius fought harder to escape. He strained and cursed and swore vengeance, but it just made the Death Eater laugh. She grabbed Remus by the hair and jerked his head up. The tip of her wand dug into his neck. She turned and glared at Sirius.

"_My poor, weak cousin," _she simpered. _"You of all people should know the price of defying the Dark Lord. Crucio!" _

Remus screamed. His body twitched and writhed. Sirius growled from somewhere deep in his throat. _"Let him go, Bellatrix!" _he begged. He swore harshly. _"For the love of God, let him go!" _

Bellatrix cackled, releasing the curse. Remus hung limp, panting, wincing. _"God?" _she mocked. _"Dear Sirius, not even he can help them now. Soon you'll die, but I'll make you watch them die first." _She shouted another curse Callie didn't recognize. Great, bloody gashes appeared in Remus' chest. Sirius strained harder, but it did no good.

Callie felt a firm grip on her arm. She turned quickly to see another, older Sirius beside her. He glanced around them before fixing her with a cold look. With a sharp tug, he dragged her out of the Pensieve and back into the present.

Callie reeled back. Her back hit the wall. She leaned against it, breathing hard, fighting to slow her heart rate. Her gaze snapped from the Pensieve to Sirius. He was staring at her, arms crossed, brimming with cold fury. She waited for him to shout or storm out or do _anything. _Minutes went by. Neither of them spoke.

Finally, Sirius sighed. He grabbed a black drape from the floor and tossed it over the bowl, blocking out the dancing light. He ran a hand through his wet hair and sighed again. "Still think I'm running away?"

Callie shook her head mutely. "I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have-"

Sirius held up his hand to stop her. "It's my own fault. I should have known better than to leave you in the same room as that thing." He paused. "You just saw your brother get tortured. Are you alright?"

She tried to reply, but couldn't, so she settled for nodding. Her knees trembled. James' suffering wasn't the only thing that made her stomach churn. She could remember a bloodied, pale Sirius staggering into her home when she was ten, but she'd accepted her parents' half-hearted explanation that he'd just tripped. She'd known his family was horrible, she'd even seen one of them arrested, but she'd never given it much thought.

So many things that hadn't made sense about him fell into place. She understood why she'd never seen anyone but James, Remus, Peter, and Lily touch him without him tensing. She understood why he never really talked much about his family. And she understood what must have made him like this, what made him hate the Death Eaters so much.

He took a step toward her, brows furrowed in concerned. "You're pale. Do you need to sit down?"

It was impulsive, she knew, but she hated what he'd gone through and she hated how alone he must feel. She reached forward and hugged him tightly. Sirius stiffened but she didn't let go. She felt his muscles slowly soften through his thin shirt. His arms wrapped around her back and he gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Merlin's beard," he chuckled, "I'm alright. Really."

Callie shook her head. "No, you're not," she said. "Sirius, it's okay. It's okay to not be okay."

He stiffened again and she knew he didn't really believe her. But he sighed and hugged her just a little tighter. They stayed like that for a while. Sirius rubbed the back of his neck after they stepped away from each other. "Well, it's late," he said. "I think I have something to eat in the kitchen. After that, we should get some sleep." He backed away and pointed to the right. "The bedroom's down there. You're welcome to it; I'll take the couch."

They busied themselves with finding enough edible things to make a decent meal out of. They ate together in a companionable, albeit slightly awkward silence. The Pensieve sat in the corner, covered up, out of sight but not out of mind. Callie cleared the table and washed the dishes while Sirius made up the couch. He told her where he kept his clothes, saying she could wear one of his shirts to bed if she wanted. She turned to go.

"Callie," he said, stopping her. She turned and looked at him. He hesitated for a moment before steeling himself and looking into her eyes. "Thank you."

She wasn't quite sure what he was thanking her for, but she nodded and smiled. "Goodnight, Sirius."

He smiled back. "Goodnight."


	5. Chapter Four - March 17, 1988

March 17, 1988

"Congratulations!" James shouted, pulling his sister into a bone-crushing hug. "You made it!"

Callie laughed. "Thanks, James."

He pulled away and held her at arms-length to look at her. The warm lights from the ceiling of his home made everything look cheery and welcoming. He took her chin between his fingers and turned her face from side to side, looking for damage with a teasing glint in his eyes. "Not a scratch on you!" He glanced to the side. "Sirius, you're better at your job than I thought."

Sirius grinned and raised his glass in salute from across the room. "All I did was guide her along. She did the hard part herself."

Lily pressed a glass of warm butterbeer into Callie's hand and gave her a squeeze. She was a little thinner than usual, the stress of the war showing in the faint worry lines between her brows, but she glowed with pride and happiness nonetheless. "We're all so proud of you. So what's the next step?"

"She was given her badge today, so she's official now," Sirius answered. "Next she'll be assigned a partner. She'll work with them for a year or so until the Powers That Be decide she's ready to go out on her own."

A crash from upstairs made all jump but Lily, who merely sighed. "Excuse me. That'll be our son trying to break our daughter out of Azkaban."

Sirius choked on his drink. He gave a laugh that was half a cough. "What?"

"Since you told him those stupid ghost stories about Azkaban, he's convinced that's what his sister's crib is!" Lily snapped. "So thank you for that."

Sirius grinned. "Hey, at least he loves his sister." He set his glass down. "I've got this one, Lils; you take a load off."

She raised an eyebrow. "Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this?"

"Let him." James grinned. "Harry hasn't seen his Uncle Padfoot in a while. Best of luck, though, mate."

Sirius pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of the chair. He rolled his sleeves up and headed for the stairs. "I think I can handle an eight-year-old, thank you." He flashed them a grin and disappeared.

James laughed. "What an idiot." He sank back on the couch. Clearly happily at home with his wife and kids, James retained the youthful spark in his eyes he'd always had, though behind it was a stony sign of maturity at the price of pain. Lily sat beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. Their fingers twined together, hands resting in Lily's lap. Callie watched them for a moment, smiling to herself.

"Callie," Lily said suddenly, "has Sirius been behaving himself?"

Callie took a chair facing them and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's so reckless," James muttered. All trace of a smile was gone, replaced by something cloudy. "He's going to get himself killed one of these days."

"You've been saying that for years," Callie replied. She leaned back in her chair. "James, he's the best Auror on the force."

"That's what I'm afraid of. It won't be long before he's targeted. He probably already is."

Lily nodded. "We have a request." She paused. Callie could see her hesitation as Lily drew a deep breath. "The Auror Office will ask you who you want to partner with," she said. "Sirius has always been a bit of loner, and… well…"

"You've been really good for him," James broke in. "Having someone on his heels who he can look out for, who's counting on him, has done wonders. And now that you're a full-fledged Auror, you'll be able to watch his back, too."

"You want me to request Sirius as a permanent partner," Callie translated. The couple nodded. She sat back and considered for a moment. "He's a handful," she admitted slowly, "but there's no one else I'd rather pair up with. The only question is whether or not he'll accept. Like you said, he's a lone wolf."

James grinned. "Leave that to us. You don't mind if we play up your innocence, do you?"

Callie laughed. "I'm sure he's already thinking whatever you'll 'play up,' so have at it."

"He's awfully fond of you," Lily said with a smile. "It won't be too hard to convince him."

A pounding of feet on the stairs announced Sirius' return. The three of them looked up quickly. Sirius was pale. "Callie, we've got to go! The Dark Mark has been sighted nearby."

Callie sprang to her feet. "Where?"

He picked up his coat and pulled it on. "Near the Claybourne's home." He turned to Lily. "Harry's back in bed; no harm done. Thanks for having us."

Callie paled. James looked at her in concern. "Isn't Elizabeth Claybourne your friend?"

Callie didn't answer. She grabbed her coat and pulled her wand out. She ran out the door, Sirius a moment behind her. She apparated the moment she stepped outside. She barely had time to register the Dark Mark clouding the sky above her as the landscape rearranged. A house stood fifty feet away, sending plumes of smoke into the starless sky. Callie charged into the burning house. Someone behind her shouted her name, but she didn't stop. Flames danced around her. Her coat caught fire; she flung it off. A wall of flames flared up between her and the staircase. She screamed the Water Making Spell, her own voice barely audible over the roar of the flames. The curtain of flames parted.

Twice her foot broke through the burning boards. Once she was nearly crushed by a falling beam. Her eyes watered and her throat burned from the smoke. She made it to the second floor and ran down the hallway. The door on the end was her friend's bedroom.

A masked figure stood in the middle of the room, wand arm still out. The flames were already licking up four bodies on the floor in the corner. Callie stifled a scream of horror. Her friend's face was turned toward her, eyes vacant, face still drawn back in fear. The Death Eater turned to stare at her through the empty holes in its silver mask.

A wave of fury engulfed Callie, hotter than the flames around her. Her vision darkened. She gripped her wand tighter, pointing it at the Death Eater's heart. A jet of light flew from his wand tip. Callie cast the beam aside. Curses spilled from her mouth, taking shape as they left her wand. The magic crackled in the air around them. The Death Eater could hardly keep up. He made for the window, but Callie shot a blasting curse at his feet. The floor gave way beneath him. He plummeted into the flames below.

Callie jumped down after him, heedless of the fire. She saw the figure disappear around a corner and followed. He blasted his way through a wall. Rubble rained down behind him. "_Reducto!" _Callie screamed. She dove through the opening. A horrible rumbling, crashing noise followed as the entire structure came down behind her.

She saw the Death Eater several feet ahead of her. Callie cast the Anti-Disapparaition Jinx, preventing his retreat. The Death Eater rounded on her. She shouted the Babbling Curse, rendering him unable to articulate spells. He switched to non-verbal spells.

She screamed every curse she could think of. One finally hit home and froze him to the spot. She blasted the mask off his face. "_Conjunctivitis!_" His eyes turned a violent red. He screamed and puts his hands to them. "_Crucio!_" The Death Eater writhed and screamed, louder than the crackling of the fire behind them. The image of her dead friend crowded into her mind, and Callie screamed the curse again. It wasn't enough. She drew her arm back.

"_Avada-!_"

A hand closed around her wrist and forced her arm up. A body appeared in front of her, blocking her sight of the man who murdered her friend.

"Let go!" she screamed.

Sirius took her other wrist and shook her hard. He shouted her name and shook her again, and she froze. His eyes bored into hers, stern and nervous. When he saw he had her attention he lowered his voice. "Give me the wand."

The image of her friend, dead before her eyes, struck her again with the force of a blow. She gasped in pain. Sirius increased his pressure on her wrist and her wand fell to the ground. Her vision blurred. Hot tears ran down her face, streaking the layer of ash. Her knees gave out in grief. Sirius pulls her to himself and held her firmly, supporting her weight. He didn't say anything, just held her as she cried.

Denise Wilde came and took the Death Eater into custody. Wilde gave Sirius a questioning look where he stood, still holding Callie. He responded with a slightly helpless shrug and nodded her on her way. Wilde shrugged back and took the Death Eater back to the Ministry for arrest.

Once they were gone, Callie pulled away. She wiped her eyes and apologized, voice hoarse. Sirius told her it was fine and offered her wand back, but she refused it. He carried it in his pocket back to the Auror Office.

Sirius deposited Callie on a chair just outside the Head of Department's Office and went inside. Her hand shook too badly to write her report. She felt numb. She stared ahead at nothing. The conversation on the other side of the door washed over her.

"Alfred and Maria Claybourne are dead," Sirius reported, "along with their children, Elizabeth and Jason. We caught Wilkes standing over the bodies, but he couldn't have done it alone. Whoever helped him, they were gone by the time we got there."

"What happened to Potter?" Rufus Scrimgeour demanded. "She looks like she's seen a ghost."

Sirius shrugged. He tried to make light of the situation. The Head of Magical Law Enforcement didn't need to know that Callie had gone absolutely insane. "Elizabeth Claybourne was in her year at Hogwarts. They were good friends. She was first on the scene."

"And I suppose it was her who made a mess of Wilkes?"

The Auror's shoulders tensed imperceptibly. Torturing a target wasn't the most excellent thing she could have done on her first day as an official Auror, and she could be severely disciplined for it. She could be fired. Sirius shrugged casually. "The building was on fire, sir, and Wilkes is not the sharpest knife in the drawer. If I were you, I'd be impressed that a new recruit could take down a Death Eater by herself."

"You are not me, Black, and you are not head of this office. I am concerned that she was able to bring him down without a scratch. You said the curses just… bounced off her?"

Sirius was not impressed by the subtle reprimand and he did not take it well. Still, he kept his mouth shut about the jab and answered the question instead. "She deflected them, sir."

Scrimgeour raised an eyebrow. "And where were you while Potter was so valiantly saving the day?"

Sirius shrugged again. "I was busy trying to keep the house from caving in and destroying evidence."

"Evidence of what, Black? That Claybourne was secretly feeding information to Voldemort?" Sirius didn't react. Scrimgeour continued. "I know you think someone in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a spy, but Claybourne was in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"I know that," Sirius replied with a note of impatience in his voice. Sirius became aware of a lsight push against his mind, and casually put up a defense. His Head of Office has always been skilled in Legilimency, and Sirius did not appreciate the unannounced intrusions into his mind.

Scrimgeour hummed in thought and leaned back, breaking the attempt. After a moment, he said, "She shouldn't work alone yet."

Sirius knew that. He also knew that most of the other Aurors might do something rash if Callie were to lose control in front of them. He remembered his promise to James. He would keep her safe. "I agree, Sir," he said. "Let me keep her on." Did he want a partner? Not particularly. But he had to admit that she generally didn't get in his way, which was, really, the best he could ask for.

Scrimgeour frowned. "I don't know, Black. You're a loose cannon, but you've brought in a quarter of the Death Eaters we've thrown in Azkaban, and you've done it alone. Having a little dog at your heels will slow you down. I was fine with it for a year, but beyond that…"

Sirius clenched his teeth to avoid snapping at the comment comparing Callie to a dog. All the same, he hesitated. He thought back. She was terrifying attacking Wilkes. Her memory for spells was incredible. And frightening loss of control aside, she absolutely showed the most potential of anyone he'd ever seen.

Tying her to a lesser Auror would be a waste.

"I'm positive," he declared. "Let her partner up with me, and I'll turn her into the best Auror the Ministry has ever seen."

Again, Scrimgeour's brow raised. "No ulterior motives, Black?"

Sirius shrugged. "I know it sounds crazy, but I want her-"

"I'm sure you do."

"-as my partner," Sirius finished firmly. "With a little more time, I think the two of us could go after Voldemort."

Sirius could practically see the wheels in Scrimgeour's head turning. His eyes bored into Sirius' own, and for once, Sirius let down part of his mental defense to allow the Head or Office to see what he had in mind. After a while, Scrimgeour asked, "You really think she's that good?"

Again, Sirius thought of her sharp thinking and furious power when unleashed. He grinned. "I do, Sir."

Scrimgeour let out a deep sigh. "Alright, Black. You've got your wish. I'll draw up the paperwork and have it ready to be signed tomorrow."

Sirius smirked. "Thank you, Sir." He dismissed himself and walked out. He saw Callie sitting perfectly still, head in her hands. His smirk faded. He latched the door before walking over to her. He took the chair beside her and gently slid an arm around her shoulders. "Hey. Let's get you home." He took the quill and parchment from her lap. "You can finish that tomorrow… partner."

She looked up and gave him a confused glance, eyes still clouded with grief. Sirius grinned back.


	6. Chapter Five - July 30, 1988

July 30, 1988

Following the death of the Claybournes, Callie and Sirius began working together in an official capacity. The image of her friend's body haunted her. Callie had always taken her work seriously, but now she poured herself into it. She took as little time-off as possible. She learned hand-to-hand combat and memorized lists of defensive and offensive spells. When she wasn't out on a case, she was pouring over old Wizarding Law books, practicing incantations, or sparring. She lived and breathed her work.

Mid-July, Callie and Sirius were asked to attend a Ministry function to celebrate the Auror Office and its accomplishments. Every Auror was to be in attendance, unless otherwise detained for official business. The event would celebrate, above all, the momentous victory achieved by Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt: the capture and subsequent imprisonment of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. All of the important figures of the Wizarding World would be there, including the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold. She was hosting the event at her mansion outside of London. Ambassadors from no less than ten countries would also be in attendance, including America, France, Germany, China, India, and Japan.

The politicians were dearly hoping for a rise in funding for the Magical Law Enforcement Department so they could all keep their jobs.

The night of the party came quickly. Callie had to hide a few bruises, but she managed to fit into her dress perfectly. She wasn't used to the wealth and glamor of this particular event, but Scrimgeour had insisted. A growing list of arrests meant growing recognition. She wasn't sure whether she thought the low-backed red evening gown was too much or too little. She twisted and fought with her hair until she was satisfied, and made sure to have a place to keep her wand on her person: a convenient strap around her right calf.

Callie showed her ID to the guard outside the gates and walked through after a quick check to be sure she wasn't carrying any cursed items. One guard waved his wand over her, casting a spell that would allow her to venture inside the magical barrier. She felt a penetrating cold just before she stepped through. A dementor floated fifty feet away, accompanied by an unfortunate handler.

Sirius met her by the entrance to the grand ballroom. She gave him a quick once-over before he saw her. His charcoal gray dress robes complemented his hair and eyes nicely. He'd made even more of an effort than usual, and she couldn't help but appreciate it. And neither, apparently, could practically any woman who saw him. She noticed several pairs of eyes glance at him admiringly as they passed.

He looked up and caught sight of her. His eyes widened and his mouth fell slightly open.

Callie bit her lower lip. "Too much?"

Sirius shook himself. "No," he said. He smirked, but it lacked the usual air of unconcern. "I'm just worried these politicians will think we've snatched an angel from the heavens. Their wives might get jealous."

Callie laughed, her cheeks warm. "That's sweet, Sirius, but I think it's their husbands who'll get jealous." She nodded at a passing pair of couples, both wives eyeing Sirius almost hungrily.

Sirius' smirk widened. "I hadn't even noticed."

"Liar." She took the arm he offered. "You enjoy it."

"Hey, both of their husbands were looking at you, love." He grinned and led her into the enormous, richly-decorated room. She felt him lean closer as she gazed at the crystal chandeliers and heard him whisper, "Besides, if you think I look good, you can just say so."

Her face burned. She rolled her eyes. "Same goes for you, Mr. Black."

"Alright, Miss Potter," Sirius replied with a grin. "You look good."

Callie turned and smiled back. "So do you."

"I know."

Before she could respond, a loud voice called the assembly's attention to the middle of the room. Someone introduced the Minister of Magic. Bagnold made a short speech, praising the acts of the Auror Office and giving special attention to Moody and Shacklebolt. She went on to talk of the ongoing efforts to stop so-called "Lord" Voldemort and his forces. Surprisingly enough, most of the mentioned plans were very practical. She gave the floor to Scrimgeour, who had a few more words to say. He listed the crimes the Lestranges were convicted of individually, including the brutal torture of Alice and Frank Longbottom, for whom there was a moment of silence.

"I'm not saying I regret my cousin and her husband getting thrown in Azkaban," Sirius muttered, "but I would have liked a crack at her before they put her away."

Scrimgeour continued by listing the more famous Death Eaters and promising to have them all behind the walls of Azkaban in another year's time. Callie raised her eyebrows at that and commented that promises like that were what got the previous Head of Department kicked out.

After his speech, an orchestra struck up a song and most people filtered to the sides of the room. Callie and Sirius watched peacock-like couples parade across the dance floor, sporting wealth too affluent for a time of war. After a moment, Sirius turned to her. "You know why we're really here, don't you?"

Callie nodded. "Sweet-talk information out the politicians." She hated the idea. She was much more comfortable on the sides of the room than trying to weasel important thoughts out of people.

"You'll be fine," Sirius said. "Worst case, make something up."

A tall woman in a cobalt-blue dress appeared on Sirius' other side. "Sirius Black! It's wonderful to see you again! You probably don't recognize me; I'm Elaine Fawley, formerly Shafiq. We were in the same year at Hogwarts."

Callie could tell Sirius didn't remember. They did recognize the name, though; Pollux Fawley was one of the wealthiest men in Europe, and rumored to have a hand in nearly every department in the Ministry, including the infamous Department of Mysteries. So Sirius lied. "Of course! Elaine. Just as beautiful as I remember." He flashed her a charming smile. "Would your husband care too much if I had a dance?"

She laughed and playfully shoved his shoulder. "You always were a flirt! I'm sure he won't mind."

Sirius took her hand and shot a half-apologetic-half-exasperated look back at Callie as he walked Mrs. Fawley to the dance floor. Callie snatched a glass of champagne from a passing house-elf and scanned the room. Dignitaries mingled easily with each other, dancing and laughing as if they hadn't a care in the world. As if the world wasn't falling apart. It turned her stomach. A war going on and these people were trying to hide behind their wealth and status even as they attended a gathering designed to keep more people from dying.

It wasn't too long before the Ambassador from Russia asked Callie to dance. She accepted because it was her job. He was as tight-lipped as she expected; he barely said three words. After that, the Minster herself found her and paraded her around the room, introducing her to strategic people, many of whom went to school with her brother, or even her parents. The Minister had taken a liking to Callie, it seemed. She was quite invested in knowing exactly what she was up to.

The Minister left her eventually and Callie leaned against the wall. She took another glass of champagne and sipped it thoughtfully, watching the crowd and making note of which people gravitated toward each other. She caught sight of Sirius a few times, dancing with Marlene McKinnon. Marlene was in a stunning black gown and seemed much more comfortable at the event than Callie was.

"You're one of the newest Aurors, aren't you?" a voice asked, drawing her attention away from the dance floor. Callie turned to see a rather unimpressive man in a fine black suit, fiddling with a silly-looking lime green bowler hat. "Cornelius Fudge," he said, taking her hand in his sweaty one.

Callie nodded, hiding a grimace. "Yes, sir, I am."

"And your brother… James Potter was of marvelous courage… he defied He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named no less than three times, they say!"

Callie had heard that all evening, but even James himself would say he'd no idea which times they were talking about. "Well, I like to think we all are defying Voldemort every day," she replied. "That's why we're all here, isn't it?"

"Quite right, quite right. Would you care to dance?"

Forcing herself to smile, she nodded. He was a horrible dancer. She bit back a curse as he stepped on her toes.

"Sorry!" Fudge righted himself. "Young Sirius Black has taken you under his wing, hasn't he?"

Callie wondered why he'd engaged with her at all if he was just going to tell her things she already knew. "I'm not sure I'd call it that."

"Brilliant Auror. Shame about his family, though. Not a Black in the past fifty years who didn't support You-Know-Who."

"I think Sirius has more than proven himself," Callie replied coolly. "If we start judging people based on their heritage, we're just like Voldemort."

"True, true." Fudge glanced around. "Have you heard the rumor that the Potter family is descended from Gryffindor himself? If anyone is going to take down You-Know-Who, he'll come from that family, mark my words."

That was news to Callie. She'd never delved far into her family history, but she didn't want to discuss it with this man. It struck her mostly as flattery designed to get her talking, though. She opened her mouth to say that all that Hogwarts House prejudice was stupid.

A hand tapped on Fudge's shoulder. "Excuse me, mind if I cut in?"

Callie glanced up and saw Sirius. Always one to be counted on for a quick save. She let out a small sigh of relief and heard Fudge exclaim, "Ah, Black! Speak of the devil. We were just talking about you."

Sirius chuckled good-humoredly. "Good things, I hope."

"Oh, nothing but! You'll want to dance with your partner. Quite right, quite right." He blessedly stepped aside. "I'll be taking a tour of the Auror Office sometime in the following week."

Sirius stepped in front of him and took Callie's hand. "We look forward to having you." He smiled and led her away, letting several dancing couples between them.

Callie sighed and pulled her hand free. "Thanks for the save." She shivered. "All of this talk of bloodlines and speculating who'll take Voldemort down. I hate politicians."

Sirius chuckled. He took her hand again. She eyed him suspiciously. "Don't look at me like that. If we don't dance now, he'll be suspicious. We may hate politicians but they could have our jobs, after all."

She hesitated, but Sirius didn't give her much time to think. He settled his other hand on her back and moved in time to the music. Callie suddenly found herself hyperaware of his hand pressed against the skin on the small of her back. She almost wished she hadn't picked such a low-backed dress. Almost. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

Sirius moved so seamlessly that it felt more like gliding than dancing. Finding she couldn't bear silence on top of the uncomfortable way he was looking at her and the touch of his skin, she said, "I didn't know you could dance." Her voice sounded a little forced and breathless, and she prayed it was just her imagination.

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, I try to hide it. My mum made me take lessons when I was little, up through fourth year. I couldn't abide it. Who knew it'd come in handy?" He twirled her, catching her easily, and smiled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"Natural talent?"

"I don't believe that for a moment. You can't possibly be related to your brother; he trips over nothing. Are you sure you're not adopted?"

She chuckled. "I'm sure."

She felt more than heard the song change from a waltz to something much slower and softer. In response, Sirius pulled her closer. Callie was forced to rest her face near his shoulder to compensate. Her hand slid from the top of his shoulder to his shoulder blade. She felt her heart hammer in her chest, not unlike the familiar rush of adrenaline.

"You're shivering." Sirius' voice was a whisper, the space between them small enough for her to hear.

"I'm cold." It was a lie. She was burning up.

"You're tense, too." His hand caressed her back. "Relax. I know you court danger, Potter, but this is just a dance."

The music went on, barely audible to her. It was in her blood, all around her. She wished she could focus on something – anything – but him, but she couldn't.

"Callie?"

She gave a slightly forced hum in response.

She didn't find out what he was going to say. A roaring sound tore their attention to the far side of the room. The entire wall of windows shattered inward. Glass rained down on the crowd. Black smoke billowed into the ballroom, materializing into masked and hooded men. Sirius breathed a curse.

Callie yanked her dress up and struggled to unstrap her wand. She saw flashes of green sail into the crowd. A bright spell flew up into the ceiling and the enchanted candles guttered, plunging the room into darkness. The only light came from the spell flashing around the space. She felt Sirius leave her side. All around her was chaos. She stepped against the wall to avoid being trampled by screaming people, trying to give her eyes time to adjust to the lack of light. A spell flared nearby and she caught sight of Fudge zooming by her.

She tore her shoes off and tore a slit in her dress before charging into the fray. The room began taking shape through the darkness. She caught sight of Sirius already locked in combat. Opposite him, Moody and Wilde each took on two. She ducked to avoid a stray curse. The Minister of Magic threw off her guards and joined the battle herself.

A pale face caught her attention and she turned to face the shattered windows. Bare feet emerged from beneath a pitch black cloak, stepping over glass. Calm, red eyes scanned the chaos, satisfied with the carnage. A wasted, once-handsome face pulled back into something too evil to be called a smile.

Voldemort had arrived.


	7. Chapter Six - July 31, 1988

July 31, 1988

Midnight chimed as blood red eyes scanned the crowd. They settled on Moody and Shacklebolt. Voldemort nodded. The Aurors twitched convulsively and collapsed to their knees before him. Thick, black hair sprouted from Moody's head. Shacklebolt grew thinner, his skin paling. The change took barely a moment. Where Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt had stood moments before, Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange bowed to their lord. Both took aim into the crowd. Rodolphus' wand pointed at the Minister of Magic. Bellatrix's found Sirius.

Callie judged the distance in an instant. The Minister was closer. She darted for her. Both of the Lestranges' wands fired. Callie shot a spell at Sirius, shoving him out of the way milliseconds before the Killing Curse hit him. She barreled into the Minister, knocking her to the ground. The second Killing Curse blasted over their heads.

Callie pulled the Minister to her feet and shot a curse behind her, striking a Death Eater as he turned to attack them. "Sorry, Minister. Are you hurt?"

Bagnold shook her head. "Thank you." She straightened and made to run back into the fight.

Callie grabbed her arm, preventing her charge. "You should get out of here! It's you they want."

"I am _not_ leaving while my Ministry-"

Callie shoved her down to avoid another curse. Rodolphus Lestrange was steadily advancing. "There isn't time!" She fired curses at Lestrange but he deflected them. The Minister began arguing again. Realizing there was no other choice, Callie grabbed her by the arm and disapparated. They landed back at the Ministry entrance. Before the Minister regained her senses, Callie pushed her inside and gave the password.

"Potter!" Bagnold shouted as Callie led her a group of worried-looking guards. "I could have your job for this!"

"Your safety is my first priority, Minister," Callie argued. She waved the guards over. "You're the best woman for this job in a time of war, and you need to stay alive." She quickly explained the situation to the guards, asking them to keep the Minister safe at all cost.

"It was a trap?" one guard asked, voice quaking. "But… nearly every Auror in the country is there tonight!"

"I know that!" Callie snapped. Her mind was still reeling with the image of Moody and Shacklebolt morphing into Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. "Protect the Minister. If they kill all of us tonight, they'll try here next. Run up every defense immediately!" She turned to the Minister. "Is the Floo network opened in your home?"

The Minister nodded. Callie ran for the nearest fireplace, seized a pinch, and tossed it into the fire. Moments later she was stepping out of a grate in a musty, unused bedroom. Shouts and screams came up from somewhere below her. She tore the door open and sprinted down the staircase.

Flashes of light shot from the wide-open doors of the ballroom. She ducked behind a pillar to get her bearings. Sirius and Bellatrix were locked a ferocious duel on the far side of the room. Wilde dispatched a still-masked Death Eater before turning to another one. Voldemort stood on top of a long, wide table, battling what appeared to be Albus Dumbledore. Callie didn't remember seeing him among the guests.

She picked a target and ran into the fight. Her opponent was a decent fighter. His curses were nasty; the force of them pushed her back several feet. Empty eye sockets in a vacant mask stared at her as she concentrated. One spell struck him in the face and blasted his mask off. She'd seen that face somewhere, she thought. The hooked nose and greasy black hair were familiar. She dodged a fast-moving, white spell and tried to get in distance.

As she was about to give a final blow, sparkling green light filled the room. A skull with a snake protruding from its mouth rose to the ceiling and passed through it. Its eerie green light shone from outside as it illuminated the sky. Callie turned to see all of the black-cloaked figured vanishing, one by one. She didn't understand. This wasn't like them at all.

Her eyes fell on Sirius, still battling Bellatrix. Something seemed wrong about the way she was fighting. They were too close. She grabbed at him with her free hand. Callie raised her wand, aiming for the witch's back. Someone jostled her from behind, making her lose her aim, and dashed past her. Bellatrix's hand finally latched around Sirius' wrist. With a triumphant smirk, she began to disappear.

Someone reached them just in time. Sirius was thrown from Bellatrix. With a horrible shriek of rage, Bellatrix clutched the person by the hair and disapparated, dragging them with her.

A shocked silence fell on the room. Callie looked to the high table, but Voldemort was nowhere to be seen. Dumbledore stood by himself. Everyone seemed to be staring around at each other, trying to make sense of the Death Eaters' sudden retreat.

The silence was broken by a violent swear. Sirius stood trembling, pale as a sheet. He seemed about to disapparate. Callie reached him and grabbed his arm.

"Are you okay?" she demanded.

He didn't answer. He turned to her with fear and anger in his eyes. "They've got her."

She'd never seen him look truly afraid before, and it shocked her. "Who? They've got who?"

"Marlene." His voice was hoarse. She stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he needed. Noises rose around them as people shook themselves and began asking each other questions.

"Okay," she finally said. "We're going to get her back."

"I'll give them hell for this," he swore. A dangerous fire lit in his eyes. He shook himself, stilled, and took a deep breath. "Are you okay? I lost sight of you."

"I'm fine." She looked around. Bodies lay across the floor, some glassy-eyed, staring at nothing. Others pushed themselves up, sporting deep wounds. Aurors who weren't injured asked each other frantic questions. Someone demanded to know where the Minister was.

Callie and Sirius were separated again during the cleanup, each directing Healers, answering questions, and trying to keep a general calm about the war-ravaged room. They made a list of the people missing, and a list of the dead. It was dawn before they found themselves back in the Auror Office.

Callie saw him across the room, sitting next to Dumbledore. They seemed to be conversing about something. Sirius looked rough, maybe worse than she'd ever seen him. She grabbed a bottle of Firewhiskey and made her way over to him.

"Sirius, you've always been one of the bravest men I've known," Dumbledore was saying, "but even you cannot save everyone."

"I could at least save her," Sirius argued.

"My boy, Marlene will not be saved by rash actions. You have people who depend on you. Don't throw your life away so easily." He looked up. His twinkling eyes met Callie's. "And here is one of them now." He smiled and stood. "I have kept the Minister waiting long enough. Miss Potter, I shall leave Mr. Black in your capable hands."

Callie smiled. "Thank you for helping us, Professor," she said.

"It was a splendid coincidence that I was there," he said, but she knew it wasn't. "If you will excuse me."

Callie took the seat he vacated and passed Sirius the bottle. He took it wordlessly. She watched him drain it. His eyes were red, his suit torn. He tossed the bottle in the garbage bin several feet away and sat in silence.

"I didn't know you and Dumbledore were so close," Callie said quietly, hoping to get his mind off whatever he was agonizing over.

Sirius smiled slightly. "Well, you spend enough time in a man's office during school hours and you get to know people."

"It's Harry's birthday," Callie tried again.

Sirius smile softened. "Yeah, how could I forget? He's eight years old." He paused. "You did well, prioritizing the Minister's safety."

"Thanks." She watched him for a moment. "Sirius, what were you and Dumbledore talking about?"

He took a while to answer. She could see in his eyes that he was fighting with himself over something. "The Aurors are planning a raid on the Riddle House tomorrow, once we get Moody and Shacklebolt out of Azkaban and back to themselves. The Death Eaters took four Aurors last night, and we're going to bring them back." He paused. "I want you to stay here."

"What?" Callie asked. "No way. I'm coming."

He gave her a weary look. "Callie, it's a suicide mission."

"I know that. I'm not letting you go without me. We're partners, right?"

He cursed. "This isn't like taking down the Carrows!"

"I know that! But I'm an Auror, and this is my job. You said that together, we could take on Voldemort one day."

"I said that to make you work harder, not because I actually believe it!"

She stopped, stung. Callie looked him hard in the eyes. He glared back at her remorselessly. "Well, I'm not in training anymore," she said. "What you believe doesn't really matter; you signed off on my papers anyway. What I do isn't up to you." She stood. "I'm going to see my nephew and wish him a happy birthday before we go tomorrow. You coming?"

"I could force you to stay here," he reminded her.

"I know. But you won't."

"And why is that, Potter?"

"Because if you want to get Marlene back, you need every pair of hands you can get. I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out without another word.


	8. Chapter Seven - August 1, 1988

August 1, 1988

The evening of the raid came quickly. A thick layer of mist engulfed the grounds of the Riddle House, the last known location of Voldemort's headquarters. Callie and Sirius crouched behind an overgrown bush facing the West side of the mansion, waiting for a signal.

"Think we can pull this off?" Callie whispered, gripping her wand.

"Stick to the plan," Sirius reminded her. "As long as we do that, we'll be fine."

Callie's eye scanned the fog-drenched horizon. "And if Voldemort comes back?"

"He won't." Sirius paused. "If he does… get out."

Red sparks shot up in the distance. They counted fifteen seconds before leaving their cover and running toward the house. Sirius shattered the nearest window open and they leapt through. Three Death Eaters jumped from their seats around a table, their tea abandoned. They collapsed under a volley of Stunning Spells.

Shouts rose up from the bowels of the house. Callie and Sirius took off toward them. A Death Eater tried to stop them; Callie blasted them aside. Running footsteps careened around corners and down stairs. Jets of multi-colored light cast strange shadows on the walls. The thick, unnatural scent of decay mingled with heat filled their nostrils. Some metallic quality in the air gave the illusion of blood on their tongues. It combined to create an assault on the senses, making it difficult to think straight in. The very house itself seemed to swallow them.

Shacklebolt and Wilde joined them in the hall. "No one is upstairs!" Shacklebolt said over the din.

"Check the cellar!" Sirius shouted.

They ran for the kitchen, Sirius in the lead. The hallway narrowed, forcing them to go single-file. Sirius skid to a halt, Callie nearly running into his back. A menacing growl met them at the door. An immense Greyhound, chained to the floor, stood in front of the cellar door. It barred its teeth and barked.

"Great," Callie heard Wilde mutter behind her.

Sirius smirked. "I've got this."

"Are you kidding me, Black? That thing is huge!" Wilde argued.

The beast lunged, and the four of them pulled back instinctively. The chain pulled taut, throwing the beast back.

"Get ready!" Sirius ordered, raising his wand to the brute. "_Relashio!_" The chains fell off the monster. It checked itself. Wilde seemed ready to murder Sirius on the spot. The dog stood, shook itself as if drying off, and raised its great head to look at them again.

Callie reached around Sirius and shouted, "_Reducto!" _The dog yelped as the far wall gave way, leaving a gaping hole to the grounds outside.

Sirius stepped forward and gave the others a pointed glance. "Get in the cellar." Callie, Wilde, and Shacklebolt crept around the dog. Its eyes snapped to her. Sirius shot a stinging spell at it. "Hey! Eyes on me!" Its attention snapped back to Sirius, hackles raised and teeth bared.

Callie opened the cellar door. Shacklebolt grabbed Wilde's arm and pulled her after them. They closed the door softly. Something huge slammed against it a moment later. They heard two monsters growling and barking, and then a sharp whimper.

"Don't tell me that idiot duplicated it," Wilde muttered.

"Sometimes it's best not to ask," Callie answered.

They stood on a small, dark landing. Wilde lit the tip of her wand, casting light on the wooden steps leading down into the earth. The temperature dropped steadily as they descended. Something dripped from the ceiling. The air was dank and musty. At the bottom of the flight rose another doorway. Shaklebolt turned the knob slowly and pushed the door open.

The space inside was illuminated by candles. Four bodies lay on the dirt floor, only one of the conscious. Marlene McKinnon sat with arms and legs bound. Lines of dried blood caked her face from cuts in her nose, cheek, and forehead. Tear stains streaked both cheeks. One of her eyes was black and swollen. A dark, wet patch showed through her ragged dress over her thigh.

A man stood in the middle of the room, wand pointed at her. "One step," he said, "and the girl dies."

His skin was sallow and his eyes sunken. Lank, black hair fell over his face and brushed his shoulders. His mask was nowhere to be seen, but the Dark Mark showed plainly on his forearm.

"Snape," Callie muttered. She remembered him now from her brother's time at Hogwarts.

"Quite!" He spat the word like a curse. Shacklebolt and Wilde pointed their wands at his chest. "Any moment now Black will come through that door. And when he does… I want him to see her die."

Callie's wand stayed by her side. There was something wild in his eyes, a look like a cornered animal, that told her the best option was staying still. She settled for a warning. "He'll kill you. You know he will."

"Then let him end this. But before he does, I will have bested him."

Before their duel two nights ago, Callie had seen Snape face-to-face exactly twice, both times at school. They'd literally run into each other in the hall her first year, and he'd called her a very ugly name. Her second year she'd helped him pick up his books, and he'd again called her an ugly name. Everything else she knew of him came from James and Sirius' stories. And although he bore the Dark Mark on his arm, he didn't seem the ruthless killer most Death Eaters boasted to be.

"You'd kill someone and yourself to get back at him? That's childish," Callie argued. What on earth had Sirius done to warrant a response of this caliber?

"Black and his friends took everything!" Snape shouted. "It's what he deserves!" The sound of someone running down the steps drew a cruel smile on his face. "And there he is. The _hero._"

Sirius arrived, wiping blood off his chin. His eyes landed on Snape and Marlene and he slowed to a stop. Callie felt him push past her. "Shacklebolt, Wilde, Potter, it's getting ugly up there. You three should go help; I'll handle this." Shacklebolt and Wilde hesitated a moment before running back upstairs. Callie didn't budge. Sirius glanced at her. "Potter, that's an order."

"Hang your orders," Callie argued, eyes fixed on Snape. "You can reprimand me later."

Sirius took a breath and let it out, but didn't reply. He looked at Marlene for a brief moment. Her eyes were wide with fear and desperation. He gave her a reassuring look before turning his attention to Snape and smirking. "Well, didn't think you'd be here, Snape. Frankly, I expected someone… better to be guarding the prisoners. Put the wand down and come quietly."

Snape's lips pulled back in a sarcastic simper. "Of course. But before I do that, Black, there's something I want you to see. _Crucio._"

Marlene let out a blood-curdling scream, the sound barely muffled by the gag. The smirk died on Sirius' face. He raised his wand in a flash, stepping forward. Snape stopped the curse. "Careful, Black; If you so much as blink, I'll kill her." Marlene fell silent, still as stone.

"Her life for a childhood rivalry?" Sirius snapped. "How petty are you?"

"Not quite." Snape's voice slowly rose. "You're always talking about how you'd like to take the punishment for your _friends_! Well, now's your chance. Potter took the only person I've ever loved, and now, I'll do the same to you."

With Snape's concentration on Sirius, Callie moved behind him and checked the other prisoners. She kept an eye on the pair.

Sirius scoffed. There was a twinge of fear in his eyes, but his wand hand was steady. "James didn't _take_ Lily! She chose him! _Move on!_"

Snape smirked wickedly. "When you do."

"I swear to Godric, if you _touch _her-"

"You'll kill me?" Snape laughed. "Perfect. I'll take someone you love and make you a murderer all in one blow!"

The man was deranged, that much was obvious. From her place crouched by the last body she could see that his non-wand hand was clenched into a fist at his side, trembling. There was fear behind the madness in his eyes. "Snape," Callie said, "this is insane. Put the wand down."

Snape's eyes brightened. He sized her up without taking his attention off Sirius. "Think I can kill them both before you can react, Black? You always were slower when you were grief-stricken. That way, Potter will mourn, too."

Callie straightened and raised her wand. "Try it. You can't take us both."

She saw the moment Snape steeled himself to do it. His mouth closed and she could practically hear him speaking the curse in his mind.

Something rumbled overhead. The candles quivered. Snape glanced up, distracted. Sirius leveled a stunning spell at him. Before it hit, Snape has vanished.

The ceiling cracked. Callie and Sirius glanced at each other. They both dove for the prisoners, rushing to get everyone out. Callie made sure Sirius was out with Marlene and another prisoner before she took the others. They met at the same bush they'd hid behind before the raid. They rearranged the bodies, trying to conceal them better. The house rumbled and shook. Sections of the roof slid off. All at once, with a deafening crash, the entire structure caved in.

The force of the implosion sent a wave of dust through the clearing, washing through the mist. Callie stared at the ruins in horror. After a long moment, she shook herself. She looked at Sirius. His arms cradled Marlene, but his eyes were fixed on the wreckage of the Riddle House, scanning the rubble for signs of life.

"Get these people to St. Mungo's," Callie instructed. "I'm going to see who made it out."

"Flip you for it?" Sirius offered, the words thin and tired.

Callie noticed a gash in his left shoulder, leaking blood. His face was pale. "Sirius, go." She paused when he didn't leave. "Marlene and the others need medical attention immediately."

Sirius hesitated. He stared down at Marlene for a long moment. "Right," he said at last. He flashed her an earnest glance. "Be careful." He took hold of all four people and disapparated.

Callie stood and ran toward the structure. A wave of hopelessness threatened to wash over her, but she forced it down. Nothing moved. At a loss for what else to do, she began levitating pieces of rubble. Suddenly, she was bathed in a green light. Her stomach turned. She knew that emerald shade.

She looked up. A vast, green skull and snake floated in midair. A solitary figure stood opposite her, his wand pointed up at the sky. In the dim light, she could see the mask underneath his hood. It was the same she had removed during the battle at the Minister's home.

She stared at Snape. She could feel him staring back. He disappeared.

A team arrived moments later to help with the excavation. They swiftly took over once Callie had briefed them, and ordered her to go to St. Mungo's. She complied with minimal resistance.

During wartime, everyone was required to check their wands at the desk. Callie bypassed this by showing her Auror badge and answering a security question. She was swiftly taken into an examination room after that.

With nothing worse than a few bruises and scrapes, she was told that she was very lucky indeed. A Healer promised to patch her up as soon as he had a free moment, as she had no serious injuries. She asked about the other Aurors. He informed her that two were likely past saving. The other two, McKinnon and Forester, would have to be kept for at least a week. Black was, as usual, refusing medical attention, but everyone thought he wasn't bad off.

James came in half an hour after the healer left. He took one look at her and whistled. "Merlin's pants, you look awful," he said.

She chuckled. "You should see the other guy."

James sat next to her on the table. He looked at her for a moment, studying her expression. "I heard about the house collapsing. They still haven't found anyone underneath it. Thought you'd like to know." He paused, watching her digest this information. "Am I a horrible person for just being happy my little sister got out alive?"

She smiled a little. "No, James. You're a lot of things, but a horrible person isn't one of them."

He wrapped an arm around her. "Worrying about you will put me in an early grave."

"Probably, if you keep violating Dumbledore's rules and leaving the house."

James merely pressed a kiss into the top of her head and pulled away. "Harry loves his birthday present. He sent you a picture." He unfolded sheet of paper and handed it to her. It bore a very colorful drawing of a stick-figure Harry flying in the middle of a Quidditch Pitch.

Callie smiled and took it. "Tell him I appreciate the drawing. You know how I love good art." She folded it and placed it in her robes. "Have you seen Sirius yet?"

"Not yet, but Remus tagged along with me. He should be with him now." He paused. "Do you think he's okay?"

"Yeah, I think so, but McKinnon being captured to save him really did a number on him. And Snape certainly didn't help."

James stiffened. "Snape? What's he got to do with this?"

"He was at the house, guarding the prisoners." She explained how he had tortured Marlene in an attempt to take revenge, and then vanished before the house collapsed.

James looked thoughtful. "He's always been a horrid, greasy little bugger. I'm not surprised he did that. You know, in school-"

The Healer returned. "We can begin fixing you up now, Miss Potter," he said.

James pushed himself off the table. "Well, that's my cue. I'll be outside." He turned back around at the door. "Take care of her," he said sternly. "That's my little sister."

The Healer merely nodded. In fifteen minutes he was done, and Callie was allowed to leave. She asked where the other Aurors were being kept. She found them in a special ward two floors up.

Remus, James, and Sirius sat by Marlene's bed. She was awake and carrying on conversation. Callie stopped at the door. They all seemed very close. She had forgotten until that moment that Marlene was in their year at Hogwarts. Marlene must have said something funny, because they all laughed. Sirius smiled at her before leaning down and kissing her.

Callie stopped. Of all of the startling things of the evening, this surprised her most. She wasn't sure why. He clearly liked her. He was nearly panicking when she'd gone missing. She suddenly felt very hot and uncomfortable.

Remus glanced up and caught her eye. The smile faded from his face as recognition bloomed in his eyes. He stood as Callie turned around and walked out of the ward.

"Callie!" he called from behind her. He caught up to her in the lobby, grabbing her arm gently. "Hey, it's been a long time," he said.

Callie smiled a little forcefully. "Yeah, it has. Listen, can we catch up later? It's been a really long night."

Remus gave her a knowing, slightly sorrowful look, and let her go. "Sure. Butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron sometime?"

She nodded. "Let's."

Remus shoved his hands in his pockets. "Alright. I'll be in touch. Try to get some rest, alright? You look frightful."

Callie nodded. Remus smiled swiftly and a little tightly, and let her leave. Callie went straight back to the Ministry, thoughts swirling and stomach in knots.


	9. Chapter Eight - September 10, 1988

September 10, 1988

A total of six Aurors were lost during the raid on the Riddle House. Two were lost to insanity, the other four were killed in duels or when the structure caved in on top of them. Several people, Callie included, thought the whole thing was a bloody waste of time. McKinnon wasn't quite right and took a temporary leave of absence. The Auror Department found itself short on Aurors. Emboldened by their success at the Minister's Mansion and the blow they'd struck during the raid, Death Eater activity spiked.

During a particularly long and grueling mission, Callie began to think that maybe they were going about this all wrong. She kept seeing Snape in the back of her mind, black eyes burning with personal hatred. She heard the way he spoke as she tried to get to sleep at night, desperate and cold and lonely. Couldn't some Death Eaters be trying to right personal wrongs? Couldn't some of them simply be weak-willed? Not all of them, of course. But maybe some?

She suggested this idea to Sirius, who laughed and said she was naive. They were there to "catch the monsters, not tame them." Then he promptly took two days off in the middle of a chaotic scramble to get the Office back in order. His leave happened to coincide with Marlene getting out of the hospital. Callie took his opinion for a grain of salt.

Technically, she wasn't supposed to be working by herself yet. She was passed over for most important cases. But it left her more open to follow her own angle, so she ventured out on her own to investigate when she found the time. She began by locating an old friend.

The door of the quaint little house was opened by a plump, jolly-faced woman in her sixties. She asked a security question before letting Callie inside, apologizing as she did so. The interior of the home was furnished with antique chairs and cupboards full of ceramic collectables that waved or jumped or did a jig. Doilies draped over nearly everything, making it look like a thin layer of snow made of extremely large snowflakes. Callie was seated in a parlor with pink walls and handed a little, blue china cup with tea. Mrs. Pettigrew went to fetch her son. Callie sipped her tea while she waited.

She hardly recognized Peter when he entered. He was a fairly short man, but handsome, in a mousy way. He had a look of half-restlessness, half-relief at being idle. He was mild, more timid than Remus, and had none of the harshness of James or Sirius. She could tell that he'd really come into his own since she'd seen him last. He smiled when he saw her and she stood and embraced him.

"Peter, it's really good to see you," she said, smiling.

"You, too." He took the seat opposite her. "I was surprised when I got your owl. Why do you want to talk about Snape?"

Callie explained her brief encounter with the Death Eater. She reported how his hand shook every now and then, and the venom in his words. Peter listened thoughtfully. When she finished, he took a long sip of tea and nibbled a scone.

"Why ask me about this?" he questioned. "I mean, James has more answers, and it would be easier to just talk to Sirius. You're still working with him, right?"

"You'd think so," Callie replied dryly. "Sirius laughed me off when I tried talking to him about it, and you know James has never been unbiased in his life."

"If you want unbiased, why not Remus?"

"Remus has been working for the Order pretty much nonstop. He's gone in werewolf covens, or whatever they are, and rarely comes back up except to report to Dumbledore."

Peter frowned. "He thinks he belongs there."

"I know, and I could slap him for it." She sipped her tea. Peter refilled her cup when she drained it. "But to tell you the truth… it was nice to have an excuse to see you. I've really missed you."

Peter smiled. "I've missed you, too."

"You were always the kindest of the lot." She smiled at the memory. "I used to have nightmares almost every night, and you'd sit up with me when you were staying with James over the summer. You'd make me hot chocolate."

Peter smiled again, refilling his own cup and reaching for another scone. "It wasn't all charity," he said with a squeaky chuckle. "I had nightmares, too." He sat back and peered at her for a moment. "But you're not really here about Snape, are you?"

She frowned, taken aback. "What are you talking about? Of course I am."

"Please," Peter argued. "I've seen that expression too often. Who do you think sent all that chocolate to girls Sirius broke up with?"

"Merlin, that was you?" She laughed. "I thought it was Remus!"

Peter shrugged. "Remus was just my supplier." He eyed her for a moment. "Seriously, though, it's Sirius that's bothering you, isn't it? That's why you didn't go to James or Remus."

Callie sighed deeply. "You should have been in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, Pete. You're smarter than any Gryffindor has a right to be."

He poked her arm. "Don't change the subject!"

She picked up her cup and hid either a smile or a frown behind it; she wasn't sure which. Her face couldn't quite decide between amused and annoyed. She pretended there was far more tea in the cup so she could collect her thoughts. Finally, she put it down and said, "He took two days off work. You know how many days off he's taken since I joined? Exactly one, and that was to take Harry to a Quidditch match for his seventh birthday. I don't even think he goes home; I think he just lives at that office."

"Do you know what it's for?" Peter asked fairly.

"I think it's pretty obvious what it's for! Marlene McKinnon got out of the hospital the same day he took leave."

Peter nodded very slowly, eyes sparking with recognition. "Oh… I see. Yeah, I think this might be Remus' territory."

Callie kicked him under the table. "Don't be a coward," she argued. "What do you think?"

Peter considered for a moment. "First of all, you're way better than Marlene, and Sirius is an idiot if he can't see that."

Callie choked on her tea, flushing deep red. "No! No, that is not what I meant." She coughed, nearly breaking the tea cup as she set it down. Eyes watering, she continued in a scratchy voice, "I _meant, _is Sirius fit to keep working if his _girlfriend _works in the same department?"

Peter didn't seem to believe her, but he humored her at the very least. "Well… in a word…" He stopped, sighing. He thought for a moment longer. "He's always been impulsive and his most basic desire is to protect the people he cares about. Always has been. So do I think he'd stop mid-case and risk everything to save her? Yeah, I do. That's… a fact. But another fact is… he's always been the best at what he does. You guys can't afford to lose him."

"We can't afford much of anything," Callie replied. "We're short-staffed, and the Death Eaters are starting to get uglier again. Some really stupid decisions have been made and resulted in too many of our men lost." She paused. "So yeah, I guess I see that point."

"There's always the chance Marlene just won't come back to work," Peter pointed out. "And if she doesn't…" He grinned. "Make your move."

"Oh, god," Callie groaned, "please stop talking."

Peter laughed. "Look, just because they dated on and off for half their time at Hogwarts doesn't mean they're in love. So chill out and wait for it to blow over again. It usually does."

Callie raised an eyebrow. "They dated in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, on and off. You didn't know that?"

"He neglected to tell me that bit of information," Callie reported sourly.

"I don't think you really need to worry about it. They've always been sort of… drawn to each other. But in love? Doubt it. They're really just friends who are attracted to each other. Their relationship is probably more friends with benefits than anything. It's not really that surprising. He was pretty… let's just say, _active _while in school. We like to joke that he was a heartbreaker, but really, he stayed on pretty good terms with all the girls he did it with. And there were, admittedly, a lot."

Callie wrinkled her nose. "I did not need to know that."

Peter smirked. "Look at us, off topic. Snape?"

Callie glared at him. "You're horrible. I firmly believe you had every one of those idiots jumping through hoops in school, too. And they never even realized it, did they?"

"Nope." He took a proud sip of tea. "I trust this remains between us?"

"You can buy my silence with information, Pettigrew."

"Fair enough. So, Snape?" He nodded when she made a noise of affirmation. "Sorry. I really can't tell you anything besides what you probably already know. For my part, I really just watched James and Sirius go at him. I mean, it was obvious that he was obsessed with Lily, but they'd already fallen out when she started going out with James."

"Why did they fall out?" Callie asked.

"Well, he was in Slytherin. No offense. He was always a filthy person and had a hard time being liked anywhere he went, so he started hanging out with Death Eaters. Lily flipped. She gave him an ultimatum their fifth year, after he'd been an idiot and called her a Mudblood. He chose the Dark Arts, and that was that. They weren't friends anymore."

Callie sat back, thinking hard. "So," she said slowly, "do you think some of the Death Eaters are mired in self-hatred like Snape must be? Do you think they're just looking for redemption?"

Peter grinned. "What did Sirius do when you suggested that?"

"Never mind Sirius. Stay on topic!"

"Alright, sorry. I mean… I guess it's possible. What's You-Know-Who offering if not redemption for Pure-Bloods? Or what they think is a sort of redemption."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Do you think some of them might turn if we offered them true redemption?"

"Do I think flowers and rainbows and love will win the war?" Peter grinned. "I suppose crazier things have happened."

She sat in silence for a moment, turning the idea over in her head. It seemed logical, if risky. She supposed that everyone was after redemption of some sort, and truth was always better than a lie. At this point, what did they have to lose?

She stood. "Thanks, Peter. I really appreciate this. I should get back."

Peter walked her to the door. "Come by anytime. It gets a bit lonely around here. I'm starting to feel a bit useless, to tell you the truth."

"Well, you have my owl." She made sure her wand was secure and turned to face him. "Thank you," she said fervently. "Thank you for keeping my brother and his family safe."

Peter shrugged. "They'd do the same for me. And it's not too hard. I think we outwitted You-Know-Who with our double Secret Keepers. I'm James', and Sirius is mine. The Death Eaters don't stand a chance." He grinned. "But please lock them all up so I can come out of my house."

Callie chuckled. "We're doing our best. Thanks again, Pete."

She ventured out into the steadily-approaching evening. She thought of Snape, how vengeful he must be, how much bitterness he carried. How many others were like him? How many others had simply made one bad choice after another until they didn't know how to make a right one? If something better was offered them, would they take it?

There was really no way of knowing unless they had an inside perspective. What the Aurors really needed was a spy, but as far as she knew, all the ones they'd tried out had ended up dead.

She apparated home once out of the protective barrier of the Pettigrew cottage. Her simple, rather dull apartment greeted her. She unlocked the door, and promptly locked it again once inside. The lights switched on. Her apartment was starting to look like Sirius' safe house, with papers stacked on every surface. She ventured into her kitchen, moved a pile, and put the kettle on. It would be a long night.

Her toilet flushed. She froze. A shiver ran down her spine. For heaven's sake, not now! She gripped her wand and crept to the wall, pressing her back against it. She breathed deeply in and out to calm her nerves. Only one other person had a key to her apartment, but plenty of people had been killed in their homes.

She heard the bathroom door open and footsteps approach. With a last inhale, she jumped out and pointed her wand straight at the figure. It was the very last person she'd expected. Cool, grey eyes, short, black hair, proud, but very nervous face. His arms rose, hands open to show her they were empty.

"Unarmed," he promised.

Her expression twisted in confusion at the sight of a known but unarmed Death Eater in her home. Her wand arm fell to her side.

"Regulus?"


	10. Chapter Nine - September 10-11, 1988

September 10 - 11, 1988

"What in Godric's name are you doing here!?" Callie demanded, raising her wand to his throat again.

He stood his ground like a Black, but his eyes betrayed his nervousness. "Sirius said I can trust you," he reported quickly. When she didn't respond, he added, "I want to help you." She wasn't exactly comforted by the sleeves of his robes falling to his elbows, revealing the cruel, ugly Mark on the inside of his arm.

"How did you get in here?"

"Sirius gave me his key."

Callie's eyes narrowed. "Did he now? Show me."

Regulus hesitated. "It's in the pocket of my robes."

"_Accio_ key!" The small, intricate key flew from his pocket and into her free hand. She looked down at it, keeping Regulus in her peripheral vision. It was definitely the right key. Hers had been enchanted against replicating magic. "How did you get this?" She took a step forward, the tip of her wand digging into the skin of his neck. "Did you kill him!?"

Regulus smiled a very little bit. "He said you'd say that," he replied a little sheepishly. "No, I didn't kill him. He gave it to me. The charm prevents anyone from possessing it unless it's willingly given, right?"

Yes, it did. She lowered her wand again. "Sirius really gave this to you?"

Regulus nodded. His arms were still raised.

Callie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill him," she vowed, pocketing the key. For good measure, she pointed her wand at him again and said, "_Revelio._" Nothing happened. It really was Regulus Black. It didn't make her any less confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Sirius said I could trust you," he repeated. "I have information about the Dark Lord. He said to come to you."

"What information?"

"It's about his plans. He's trying to become immortal."

"That's impossible." She noticed his arms were still raised. "You can put your hands down."

He dropped his arms gratefully. "It's not impossible." Someone knocked on her door. She hesitated. "It's probably Sirius, unless you're expecting someone else. He said he'd come."

Sighing again, she walked to her front door and peered through the peephole. Sure enough, it was Sirius. She hesitated a moment longer before opening the door. Sirius walked right in, Marlene McKinnon at his heels.

"Warn me next time you plan a party in my home," Callie said testily.

"I'm so sorry about this," Marlene said. "I told Sirius to warn you, but you know he likes being dramatic-"

"Reg!" Sirius said, shaking his brother's hand. "Fancy seeing you here." He glanced over his shoulder at Callie and grinned. "Fraternizing with the enemy, Potter? How very Romeo and Juliet."

Callie glared at him, unamused. She twitched her wand in his direction. A slimy sardine slid out of Sirius' nose. With a sound of disgust, Sirius reeled back. Marlene burst out laughing. Callie allowed herself a satisfied smirk. Even Regulus cracked a smile.

Sirius glared at her and said the counter curse. The sardine slipping out his other nostril vanished along with the one on the floor. His eyebrow rose threateningly.

Marlene grinned and patted his shoulder. "Oh, she's good," she complimented. She took a seat on Callie's couch and crossed her legs. "But let's down to business. I'm sure Regulus needs to report soon."

Regulus nodded and said he did.

Sirius ducked into the kitchen and began rummaging through the cupboard. "Have you got any Firewhiskey?"

Callie sighed. "Same place it always is. And next time you decide to throw a party in my house, let me know first!"

"Yeah, you said that already!" Sirius came out with four bottles of Firewhiskey. He tossed one to each of them and took the seat on the couch next to Marlene. "But I know how you love surprises." He smirked and took a swig from the bottle. "Reg, have a seat. If Callie hasn't bitten yet, I don't think you have to worry."

Regulus looked at Callie, silently asking for permission. Callie sighed and nodded. After a moment, she opened her bottle, took a sip, and sat in a chair facing them. "So what is this about? This feels like some Fourth year club ridiculousness."

Sirius laughed. "Ridiculousness? There are no preschool wizards here, Potter; you can swear."

"Are you sure about that?" Callie shot back. "Because I think I'm looking right at one."

"You must be looking in a mirror, then."

"Hm, no, don't think so."

"When you two are done flirting," Marlene cut in.

Sirius smirked and slung an arm over her shoulders. Marlene rolled her eyes but leaned into his touch. He jabbed her in the side and she smacked his hand away with a laugh.

Callie and Regulus glanced at each other, twin expressions of annoyance on their faces. Callie could feel a connection forming already.

Regulus cleared his throat. "The Dark Lord is splitting his soul to make himself immortal."

The room stilled. Callie stared at him, mouth open in surprise. She repeated her former argument. "That's impossible."

"No, it isn't." She turned to look at Sirius. The smirk was gone from his face, eyes stern.

"Can he do that?" Callie asked. "Can anyone do that?"

"Yes," Regulus affirmed. "He can, and he has, using Horcruxes."

"What on earth are Horcruxes?"

"A Horcrux is an object that contains part of a human soul," Marlene explained. "It keeps that part safe so even if the mortal body dies, the soul can't depart because it's linked to that object."

Callie let the information sink in. It seemed so impossible, so inhuman. It was insane.

"The consequences are obvious," Marlene continued. "You-Know-Who can't be killed. His body can be destroyed, but he'll remain wandering the earth like a ghost. He can always come back."

"Does anyone at the Ministry know about this?" Callie asked.

Sirius scoffed. "They've pushed it right out of their minds. They're politicians, Cal."

"They only care about their legacy," Marlene affirmed. "They'll stop him this time and leave the next round of officers to clean up when he comes back."

So it was up to them, then, Callie realized. "Do we have proof? Have you ever seen one?"

Sirius and Regulus glanced at each other. "Reg contacted me back in '79," Sirius answered. "He told me he knew where one of them was. It took a lot on convincing, but I went with him to this cave. There was a locket that belonged to Salazar Slytherin. It was inside this basin, guarded by a potion that had to be drunk before you could take the locket out, and a lake of Inferi. We didn't have the locket long after taking it, but it was obvious it held a very dark power."

"Did you destroy it?" Callie asked.

"No. We took it straight to Dumbledore," Regulus replied.

"He confirmed Regulus' information. He suspected the Horcruxes were being made when You-Know-Who was still in Hogwarts."

"Horcruxes plural," Marlene said. "Dumbledore thinks there are seven total."

"All seven of which need to be destroyed before his body is," Regulus said. "Or there will be a shred of disembodied soul drifting until it finds something to latch onto."

"Probably a weak-willed servant," Marlene added.

Callie sat back and regarded the bottle in her hand for a moment. All the Firewhiskey in the world wouldn't dull the blow of this news, but she took a swig anyway. Even if they won, even if they beat him… he'd just come back. It was impossible to take in. She wanted nothing more than to disbelieve it, to prove the theory was just that: an abstract idea instead of concrete fact. But she could tell by the look on all of their faces that they were telling nothing but the ugly truth.

"Do we know where the others are?" Callie asked. Her voice sounded dry, even to her own ears.

"No," Regulus replied heavily. "The Dark Lord keeps the locations of each strictly confidential. No one Death Eater knows the location of more than one. I've tried to find out, but it's difficult with paranoid people. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it, Reg," Sirius said. "Godric knows you're risking enough as is." He looked at Callie. "If we don't find them all before Harry goes to Hogwarts..."

Feeling like an idiot for missing what was obviously a huge point, Callie's brow furrowed. "Why Harry in particular?"

Something like a cloud passed over Sirius' face. His eyes darkened. "There was a prophecy. Harry's destined to fight him."

Crushing silence descended. Marlene glanced between them, then at Regulus. Regulus felt the inside of his arm burn as his chest ached with guilt. Sirius looked right into Callie's eyes, pushing the weight of the reality on her. Callie stared back at Sirius, trying to detect a joke.

"You're joking," she begged, voice barely a whisper.

Sirius shook his head. "I wish. Dumbledore asked us to keep our mouths shut about it, but you need to know. The prophecy that convinced James and Lily to go into hiding… it also says that either Harry or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named will have to kill the other."

Callie stared at him, mouth agape in horror. Her blood ran like ice. The thought of little Harry, with James' happy features and Lily's gleaming eyes, facing down Voldemort was enough to make her sick. Her stomach churned. She ran a hand over her face, stopping at her mouth, and bit into her lower lip until she tasted blood.

"Did it say who wins?" she finally asked.

"No. But Harry needs the best shot we can give him. And the whole world needs the bastard gone as soon as possible."

Callie thought of little Harry again. Holding a wand, a pale, noseless face with gleaming red eyes laughing at him. She saw a burst of green light and Harry fall. Dead.

"How can I help?" She nearly blurted it, as if Harry would drop dead in a moment if she didn't do something now.

Marlene smiled, the first to answer. "You can help us convince the Ministry this is real threat."

"Impossible," Regulus stated.

"No, it isn't," Marlene argued. "If we can get enough people on board, we can convince the Ministry. Right, Sirius?"

Sirius didn't look confident. He stared at the floor in thought. "The Ministry is more likely to laugh us off, Mar. You've seen it before."

"But with something this important-"

Regulus stood up, wincing slightly as his arm burned hotter. "I'm being summoned."

Sirius looked up tensely. "Think they know?"

"I can't tell!" Regulus snapped. The fear in his eyes was now reflected on his pale face and the quiver in his voice. "The Dark Mark burns, Sirius, it doesn't give complex messages." He looked at Callie. "I'll be in touch." He walked to the door and disappeared into the night without so much as a "goodbye."

Callie looked between Sirius and Marlene. Sirius was visibly tenser as his brother left. Marlene set a hand on his knee in a comforting gesture. Callie took another drink.

"How long has this been going on, exactly?" she asked.

"Nine years," Sirius replied. "Well, Reg's been a spy for nine years." He chuckled dryly. "The little idiot was going to get the Horcrux by himself; can you believe that? He was going to take Kreature." He rolled her eyes as if it was the most idiotic thing he'd ever heard.

But not even the annoyance in his voice could mask his obvious sense of pride.

"We should be going," Marlene said, standing. "We've got a lot of work to catch up on. Are you coming in tomorrow, Callie?"

"To work? Yes, of course." She gave Sirius a pointed look. "Are you?"

Sirius ignored her meaning. "Yep. 8:30." He stood and stretched. "Thanks for the whiskey. You're on board, right?"

"If it will save Harry, I'll do anything."

He smirked wolfishly. "Anything? I do so love it when they say that."

She crossed her arms, unamused. "You look just like your cousin."

He let out a bark of a laugh. "You've got to be a bit mad to survive in this world, love."

Callie looked at Marlene. "Is he drunk?"

Marlene made a face. "You don't want to see him really drunk. He's a mess." She tossed her and Sirius' empty bottles into a bin and took Sirius' hand. "Thanks for having us, Callie. You have a lovely home." She smiled as Callie opened the door for them.

"Wait!" Sirius interrupted. "My key."

Callie took it out of her pocket and tossed it to him. "Try not to give it to more Death Eaters?"

He made no promise. They said goodbye, and vanished together. Moments after closing the door, Callie heard the roar of a motorbike's engine.

She didn't bother cleaning up. She went straight to bed, but didn't sleep. The images of little Harry battling Voldemort kept her awake.

She rose early, dressed, and went for a walk before work. The cool, morning air helped clear her head. She enjoyed it so much that she was very nearly late to work. When she arrived, the office was full of an unusual amount of tension. Eyes kept glancing at her. She located Sirius sitting outside the new chief's office. He didn't look good.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked.

He looked up at her, eyes gleaming angrily. "You've been reassigned."

She stopped. "What? What do you mean?"

"Mar told them about the Horcruxes," he growled. "They didn't believe her, obviously."

"Why does that mean I'm reassigned?"

His mouth twisted in disgust. "Because they think you're most disposable."

The office door opened. Lockwood, the new Head of Office, blocked the doorway. He was tall and fairly massive, but moved quick and had a very keen eye. He sized Callie up and gestured to his office. "Potter," he said.

Sirius stood. "All due respect, Sir-"

"No, Black, you wait out here," Lockwood snapped. "Potter. Now."

Callie and Sirius shared a look. She took a breath and followed Lockwood inside. He closed the door with a wave of his wand and sat behind his desk. "McKinnon told me something interesting," he began. "According to her, You-Know-Who is creating Horcruxes. Do you believe this?"

Callie hesitated. "I do, Sir."

"Yes, so do I." He glanced down a piece of parchment, then back up at her. "Don't look so surprised, Potter; your eyes will pop out." He focused back on the sheet of parchment. "I've been studying your recent cases. You're a good Auror in the making, Potter. One of the best I've seen. That's why I'm moving you up to work solo and giving you the most vital mission of the war. You're going to find and destroy these Horcruxes."

Callie stopped. She saw through the flattery immediately. This wasn't about her skill. This was a political move. Putting the weakest link on a wild goose chase to prove the Aurors were following up every lead. Each Horcrux would be hidden impossibly well, and finding them would likely take years. Sirius was right; they thought she was disposable.

"I'll be working this case alone, Sir?" she asked.

"What; you think you can't handle it?"

She cleared her throat. "No, Sir, it's not that." She paused. She thought of Harry again. She saw the fear behind Regulus' eyes and all he was risking. She thought of her theory about the Death Eaters.

This wasn't a suicide mission. It didn't have to be.

This was an opportunity to work alone, play by her own rules.

"Yes, Sir. I'll take the case. When do I start?"

"As soon as possible, Potter. Today. I'll expect regular reports of your progress, but there will be no need for you to come into the office. You're on your own. Consider this a golden opportunity."

"I am, Sir. Thank you." She saluted and walked out.

The door closed behind her. She took a deep breath, stilling her trembling knees and calming her pounding heart. Sirius looked at her like she would keel over any second.

Callie smiled a little. "Sirius, I'll be fine," she promised. "I'm a Potter."

"That's why I'm worried. James will skin me alive if I let anything happen-"

"This isn't your choice, okay? I will be fine."

Sirius sighed deeply. He ran a hand through his hair absently before looking at her again. She couldn't tell what exactly he was feeling now. Fear? Pride? Relief?

He held out his hand, and she took it. His grip was firm and reassuring. He let go of her hand and gripped her arms, stepping in close. So close she could feel the heat from his skin as he whispered in hear ear, "I know you can do this. If you need _anything, _you know where to find me."

Callie took a deep breath to steady herself, and nodded. "Yeah, I know. Thanks." She gave him a tight, reassuring smile as he pulled away. "You'll be the first person I call."

He nodded. She could tell he wasn't nearly satisfied, but he'd have to content himself with that. "Thanks, Sirius, for all your help."

"Don't mention it." He smiled. "See you around."

Callie turned and walked out. Her steps became lighter the farther she went, but she couldn't shake the feeling that her world had just changed forever. The Ministry may think the Horcruxes were a joke, but she didn't. She was going to find every single one of them. She was going to kill Lord Voldemort.


	11. Chapter Ten - June 19, 1989

June 19, 1989

Callie felt the moor materialize around her as her body stretched out of the contortion of apparition. Her knees gave out as her feet touched soft ground and she collapsed. The scenery around her spun with her head and stomach. Stones pressed into her flesh through her torn and charred shirt. Her vision blurred and darkened. Something heavy pressed at the corners of her mind, pushing her into a sea of oblivion.

_No._

She had to get up. She _had _to.

She got up in stages, rolling over onto her back first. Stars twinkled down at her from a cloudless sky as the crescent moon grinned. There wasn't a sign of civilization in sight. She placed her hands on the wet ground behind her and pushed up into a sitting position. Grey-green heath bathed in silver light stretched as far as she could see. The satchel around her shoulders weighed her down as if trying to drag her into the earth.

She had to get somewhere safe. Every Death Eater in the country would be looking for her, and she wouldn't stand a chance like this.

Callie inhaled bracingly. She bit her lip as her breath caught with the sting of ribs grinding against torn muscle. Her left hand grasped her right side. Blood seeped between her fingers.

She _had _to get somewhere safe.

She pictured the little cottage where she'd stayed for the last few months and prepared to make the jump. She stopped, changing her mind. Peter and his mother would be put in danger. She couldn't do that to them. But where else could she go? Dumbledore wasn't expecting her for another twenty-four hours.

Another little building crossed her mind. A smallish, messy little shack in a forest. She'd be safe there, at least for the night, and almost definitely alone. Didn't Sirius say he'd abandoned it ages ago? She couldn't remember through the pain and exhaustion clouding her mind. Anyway, it didn't matter. He wouldn't be there. She could treat her wounds, get some sleep, and then get the package to Dumbledore for disposal. It was certainly better and safer than staying out in the open moor.

Her mind was made up. She clenched her teeth and apparated to just outside the shack. Her body tipped forward, but she balanced herself again before falling. She kept her hand firmly pressed to the open gash. With staggering steps, she made her way through the barrier of protective spells and up to the locked door. Callie held her wand between her teeth while her free hand dug the rusty key from her pocket and turned it in the lock. Sending a silent thanks to Sirius for insisting she keep the key to his safe house, she tumbled inside and leaned against the door to close it.

The smell of dusty parchment greeted her. Light from the pensive danced in the corner, setting an eerie tone. Faces of Death Eaters still stared from the walls, but old notes had been replaced with new ones, and the maze of magical string connecting thoughts had changed.

A wave of sadness washed over her. She missed Sirius.

Or maybe it was just the blood loss and pain.

With a wave of her wand, Callie lit a few candles. She stumbled to the kitchen and leaned heavily against the counter. She didn't dare drop the satchel, so she carried it with her. Nausea struck her and she closed her eyes until it passed. She couldn't look at the wound; she'd learned early on that she'd vomit if she saw her own bones. Her stomach was embarrassingly weak. All the same, she _needed _to stop the bleeding. She reached for a dusty kitchen towel.

A lock clicked. She froze.

Had they found her already? Through the sheets of spells protecting this place?

Her grip tightened around her wand. She didn't have it in her to apparate again, but she could get in a few spells before passing out, right?

The door swung open and closed again. The footsteps stopped two feet from the door. From her position, she couldn't see who it was. The steps resumed, heading her way. She pointed the wand toward the door, a nasty curse on her tip of her tongue.

Sirius rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks when he saw her. He scanned her quickly, taking in the blood seeping from her side, her torn clothes, the burn marring her skin.

Her wand hand fell to her side when she registered he wasn't a threat. She opened her mouth to apologize for intruding. Her vision darkened again and she tipped headfirst toward the tiled floor.

Sirius darted and caught her as she fell. He tried to steady her, but quickly realized she was too weak to stand. He slid his arms under her shoulders and knees and lifted her. He carried her gently to the couch. Parchment and books scattered as he cleared them before laying her down.

He swore softly, pulling her hair from her face with gentle fingers. "What happened?"

She barely heard him. The world was slipping away. She felt like she was drowning, being pulled under the surface of some nameless abyss.

He muttered a spell and forced her awake. The pain, dulled temporarily by delirium, returned in waves. She uttered a strangled cry of pain. His hand pressed an already-soaked cloth to her wound, trying to stem the flow of blood. Sirius cupped her cheek with his free hand and turned her face to look at him.

"Listen to me, Callie, stay awake." She registered the stress in his voice. "I know it hurts, love, but you've got to bear with me, okay?"

She forced her eyes to focus. He met her gaze and offered her a smile. She couldn't tell whether or not it was forced. Relief filled her at the sight of him, temporarily dulling the pain again.

"There she is," he said, and grinned. "Are you going to be okay?"

"How bad is it?" Her voice was choked, dry.

He glanced at the wound again. His grin faltered. "It's not bad." She knew he was lying. "Why don't we get you to St Mungo's just to be sure, though?"

Callie shook her head. "I can't. They'll find me."

He saw her fear. His eyes flashed to the wound again. After a moment's hesitation he relented. "Okay. I'll fix you up. It'll be painful, though. Can you handle it?" His certainty diminished with every word.

She nodded.

"Okay." He examined the wound through the rips in her shirt. His brow was furrowed in concentration. Callie had rarely seen him so worried, and it scared her. His eyes found hers again, and he gave her an apologetic smile. "I need to get this off you."

Her face warmed, but she nodded. He guided her hand back to the wound and told her to keep pressure. First, he pulled the satchel from around her and set it on the floor beside the sofa. Her fingers curled around the strap, refusing to let go despite his scolding. Next, his fingers quickly undid the buttons of her shirt and pulled it off gently. She wore a tank top underneath and he pushed it up to below her chest, exposing the gaping wound.

His right hand took over at her side again. He caught her eye and smirked. "These are not the circumstances I imagined undressing you in." She managed a tight smile in response, cheeks burning.

Taking his wand again, he pointed it in the general direction of the kitchen. A collection of vials of varying sizes flew into the room and set themselves down by his feet. Still holding the cloth to her side, he hunted through the collection until he found the right one. "Drink this. It tastes awful, but it'll help with the pain." He pushed it into her free hand and searched for another potion.

Callie drank the potion in one gulp. It burned on the way down. A moment later, the pain ebbed away into a dull ache. No longer kept awake by the assault on her torn nerves, she felt the darkness call her again. It clutched at her mind, pulling her down. Sirius faded out of vision.

"Hey!" he snapped, startling her partially awake. "Stay with me!"

He set another vile to her lips and poured it into her mouth, forcing her to choke it down. It was thick. She coughed, but eventually the contents slid down her throat. The world came back into focus. Before she knew it, she couldn't fall asleep even if she wanted to. She was hyper aware of everything – the smell of her blood mixed with the odor of the little-used shack, Sirius' hand pressed firmly to her side, the couch underneath her. Everything but the slackened pain in her side screamed for her attention.

"What did you give me?" she demanded.

"The first one dulls the pain, the other one keeps you awake," he explained. "I used the last of the one that slows bleeding last time I was here. Sorry about that."

His eyes returned to the slash in her flesh. He gripped his wand and muttered a spell. She felt her muscle begin to stitch itself together again, but it stopped. He tried another one. Same result.

"What in Merlin's name did you get yourself into, Potter?" he scolded. His brow was knit together. She knew that look. A sick sensation settled in her stomach with the revelation.

She wasn't going to make it.

He looked at her again and saw the look in her eyes. A bloody hand cupped her cheek again and his eyes bored into hers. "Stop that right now," he ordered. "You're going to be fine."

She swallowed hard, trying to stop the panic rising in her chest. "Sirius… I need you to do something for me."

He shook his head and turned back to the wound. "Do it yourself." He filed through the potions and handed her another one. "Drink this. It'll buy us some time."

She obeyed wordlessly. It tasted metallic: a Blood Replenishing potion. She coughed again, nearly spitting it out before swallowing it.

Callie smiled a little and joked, "Not trying to slip me Amortentia, I hope."

He smirked and flashed her a grin. "Like I need to." She laughed. He tried another spell to no avail. "Seriously, though, what did this?"

"A dragon."

He smirked. "A dragon? You have all the fun."

She returned the smile. "I was working, Black; it wasn't for fun."

"Sure." He grinned at her, and looked back at the wound. He tried one final spell. It closed partially, but still bled. "Well… I guess I'll have to stitch it."

Callie froze. "You? You're going to stitch my side closed with your bare hands?"

"And needle and thread, but yeah. Do you have a better suggestion, because I'd love to hear it?"

She didn't. He conjured a needle and thread. Assuring her he'd sewn something at least once before, Sirius took a breath and threaded the needle through her skin. She didn't feel much, and wasn't sure if she preferred that to knowing what he was doing. Callie tried to look once, but nearly vomited, so she settled for looking at the ceiling.

"I should have given you something to make you relax," Sirius said after the fourth command to loosen up.

"You did," Callie reminded. "And then you promptly woke me back up."

He chuckled, making another stitch. Slowly, the lips of her wound closed. It would leave a rather nasty scar, but she said it didn't really matter. She wasn't dating anyone, and it wasn't like he'd see it even if she was. That made Sirius laugh, and he very nearly screwed the whole thing up. Eventually, the gash was closed. It still leaked blood, but it wasn't pouring anymore, and both agreed that was an improvement. Sirius made her sit up so he could bandage it. He summoned a spool of gauze and a roll of thin cloth to wrap around her waist to keep the bandage secure.

Callie watched him mess with the gauze, calculating how much she needed. She smiled a little. "Sirius, I'm really sorry about this. I didn't think you'd be here; I was going to take care of it myself and shuffle on."

"I'm glad I came, then. You'd have dropped dead in a couple hours. Can you imagine how traumatizing it would be for me to come here weeks later and find a rotting corpse, probably unrecognizable at that point? I'd never get the smell out of this place."

It was a joke, but his cocksure grin wasn't reflected in his eyes. And Callie could just detect an underlying note of pain in his tone. Like the reality of the near-miss genuinely terrified him. Was he really that worried?

"Well, thanks to you, I'll muddle through." She smiled a little. "What are you even doing here? Are you working on a case?"

He chuckled. "Always. There was a break-in at Gringotts earlier this evening."

Callie looked away, clearing her throat. "Um, really? How strange."

Sirius glanced up and saw her expression. He let out a single laugh of surprise. "Merlin's pants, don't tell me you're it!"

She nodded guiltily. He chuckled and shook his head. "Lovely. Now I have to frame someone to cover up for you. But anyway, that's not why I'm here." He cut off a length of gauze, folded it a few times, and pressed it to the jagged, swollen line in her side. "I set up a spell that warns me if anyone crosses the barrier outside. I had no idea it was you, of course, but I thought I'd better check it out, and sure enough! My perfect instincts were right once again." Sirius started to unwind the sheet of cloth. "So what's in the bag?"

Callie smirked. "You know I can't say."

He looked up at her without raising his head and grinned. "My ex-partner shows up after ten months with a gaping wound in her side, bleeding all over my safe house. And I, without hesitation, patch her up expertly. I'm also going to have to come up with an elaborate scheme to prove someone else has broken into Gringotts to keep my ex-partner out of the spotlight." He smirked wickedly. "I think I deserve some answers, no?"

Callie hesitated. He was right; he did deserve answers after all this. She sighed deeply. "It's a Horcrux," she answered.

"I figured as much. Which one?"

"A cup that belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. It was in the Lestrange vault. I had to impersonate Bellatrix to get in."

He grinned slowly, a malicious ice creeping through his eyes. "So you have her wand?"

"Yes, of course. It's in the bag."

Sirius picked up the bag. He drew out the curved wand belonging to his cousin and snapped it in two.

Callie rolled her eyes. "Was that as satisfying as you'd hoped?"

"More than." He went back to fixing her up. "Carry on."

"There was a dragon guarding the vault. It nicked me as I ran past."

Sirius scoffed. "'Nicked?' This is more than a friendly little scrape, love."

"Well, it cut a guard in two with one swipe. So yeah, for a dragon, that's a graze."

He shook his head. "So you're carrying a Horcrux. Can we just destroy it now?"

"No. You need something coated in Basilisk venom to destroy it. Dumbledore's taking care of that for me."

"Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Yeah, he…" Callie stopped and looked at him. "Wait, how did you know that?"

Sirius smirked again. He pushed himself off the floor and sat on the edge of the couch, facing her. "James and I spent enough detentions in Dumbledore's office. The sword and I are old friends."

He took the end of the roll of cloth and held it against her side. Callie's body finally registered how close he was and a wave of heat spread over her. Her face burned. Sirius reached around her, carefully wrapping the bandage around her torso. He wrapped it around a few times, coming closer to pass the cloth between his hands behind her back, then withdrawing again to do the same in front of her. Callie briefly wondered what on earth he gave her to make her respond like this to such a simple action. She remembered the second potion. That must have been it. But the explanation did nothing to calm her.

The fifth time he drew close she lost control.

"I missed you."

Sirius froze. She realized what she said and blushed deeper, wishing the floor would just swallow her up. He didn't move for so long she began to get concerned. She nearly panicked when he drew even closer.

"I missed you, too."

His voice was a whisper. Soft, almost seductive. She shivered. His hand touched the skin of her back, and her breath caught.

"Callie," he whispered, "why do you always tremble when I get close to you?"

She didn't have an answer. She swallowed roughly, hardly daring to move, much less speak.

She felt him sigh when she didn't answer. Sirius drew away enough to look into her eyes. She stared back at him, amazed at the depth of concern and fear and affection she found there. He smiled and leaned in slowly, giving her enough room to pull away. When she didn't, he pressed his lips to hers.

Her stomach jumped into her throat. He was still looking into her eyes. Amid the rush of heat and adrenaline, she recognized something else in his eyes. Relief. She kissed him back.

Suddenly, the absurdity of the situation flashed through her mind. They hadn't seen each other in months. She was injured and her mind was still clouded by the potions she'd taken. Then she remembered those days he'd taken off work to be with Marlene. Was he still with her?

The horror of that thought gave her the strength she needed. Callie pulled away. Their eyes met, and for a moment she thought she'd made a mistake. His usual mask of carefully concealed emotion was gone, leaving something like affection, longing, and sadness rolled into one.

She swallowed again, and bit her lip in nervousness. With effort, she tore her eyes away from his. The spell between them was broken, but Sirius still hesitated before pulling farther away. He shut his eyes and grimaced. "Damn. I'm sorry. I… shouldn't have done that." He reached around her to tie the bandage off and she pulled away, maintaining the distance between them. He paused for a moment, watching her avoid his gaze, before tying the cloth securely. He tried again. "I was relieved you're alright, that's all."

Callie shook her head and smiled tightly. "It's fine."

He looked at her for a moment longer. "You're still pretty scraped up," he said. "Do you want me to-"

"No," Callie interrupted. "I've got it. Thanks."

He merely nodded. "How do you feel?"

She felt hot, exposed, and very uncomfortable, but she said, "Better, now that I'm not bleeding out anymore." She managed a small smile. "Thank you, Sirius."

Sirius shrugged like it was no big deal. "Can't have you dying on me, now can I? I promised James I'd keep you safe, and I'd rather avoid his wrath if I can help it."

At the mention of her brother, Callie felt a weight settle in her stomach. He'd promised James… She felt so stupid.

"I really need to get that to Dumbledore tonight," she said. "Every moment I waste, they're closer to finding it and getting it back."

"They won't find you here," Sirius assured. He paused rather awkwardly. "Can I get you anything? Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No. I'm okay. I'm just tired, really. I guess I'll get a few hours' sleep, then get out of your hair."

"No rush." Sirius stood and stretched. He yawned wide, almost like a puppy. The thought made Callie smile a little. "I'll give you something to help you sleep. Those potions will be wearing off soon." He gathered the vials one by one until he found a mild sleeping potion.

She took it and gave it an experimental sniff. Trying to regain some sense of ease between them, she smirked and joked, "How do I know for sure you're not slipping me Amortentia?"

He returned her smile, but he wasn't joking when he replied, "I told you: I don't have to." She blushed deeply. He took the empty vial from her. "Get some sleep."

The potion worked in moments. She was barely aware when he pulled a blanket over her, and didn't feel his fingers brush over her cheek, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Her last thought before the oblivion of sleep claimed her was of how screwed she was.


	12. Chapter Eleven - July 31-August 1, 1989

July 31 – August 1, 1989

"Happy birthday, Harry!" Callie knelt and hugged her nephew tightly.

"You came, Aunt Callie!" Harry announced joyfully. "I thought you'd be too busy."

She pulled away and held him at arms' length. "Too busy to drop by my favorite nephew's birthday party? Never." She beamed. "I brought you something." From behind her back, she produced a carefully wrapped box. Harry grinned and took it.

"Wow! Thank you!" He hugged her again, and yelled over his shoulder, "Mum! Aunt Callie came!" He ushered her into the living room and closed the front door before rushing into the kitchen, carrying his present.

Callie chuckled and followed him. She thought she recognized all the voices coming from the kitchen. No sooner had she stepped inside than she was nearly knocked over by Lily's embrace.

"Callie! Merlin, it's been ages. We were getting so worried!" Lily pulled away and looked her up and down, inspecting her for cuts or burns. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Callie chuckled and took her hands. "I'm fine, Lily, really. Thanks for letting me turn up like this."

"Sirius was just telling us about the dragon," Marlene said. "Again." Callie turned to see her at the kitchen table, Sirius standing behind her. He smiled at her as brightly as usual, but the casual air didn't quite reach his eyes.

James grinned and slapped her on her back, snapping her from her thoughts. He drew her into a bone-crushing hug. "I always knew my little sis would turn into a dragon-vanquishing hero!"

Callie laughed, pushing her brother away. "Thanks, James, but please." She glanced at Sirius, catching his eye again. How much had he said, exactly?

"He was just getting to the part where you escaped with only a handful of minor scrapes," Remus reported. He smiled at her. "Hi, Callie. It's good to see you again." Callie noticed he looked thinner and wearier than ever. She returned the smile.

Callie greeted them all warmly, even Marlene. Molly Weasley showed up a few minutes later, bringing her youngest two children, Ron and Ginny. Harry immediately pulled Ron outside to play Quidditch with him, and Minerva, Harry's little sister, brought Ginny upstairs to play with her dolls. Ginny cast a long-suffering look back at her mother, but received no pity.

Callie took a butterbeer from the table and shifted to the outskirts of the room. She was exhausted. Hot on the trail of the third Horcrux, which she and Dumbledore both suspected was the Gaunt Family ring, she barely had time to think, much less sleep. She knew where it was: the ruins of the Gaunt shack, where the last of the family had lived. But it was protected by powerful, dark magic, and getting through the barrier was proving to be difficult.

She watched Harry from the kitchen window, thoughts soon trailing off. It had been over a year since she'd seen her family and she'd missed them desperately. She'd missed Harry's last birthday. She'd missed Christmas, too, and Easter. This business tracking down the Horcruxes was much harder than she'd imagined it would be. She'd only seen Sirius one other time since the night in the safe house. She thought she was over it! Honestly, it shouldn't be so off-putting to see him again. She sighed privately, mentally kicking herself. Why did her mind always go back to him of all places?

"He's just like his father, isn't he?"

Callie looked and saw Remus standing beside her. She shook herself, attention turning back to the boys in the yard. Peter and James had joined them, Peter on Ron's team and James on Harry's. Harry was riding James' favorite broom, soaring up and looping around, dodging the old, weather-beaten Bludgers. He and Ron tossed the Quaffle back and forth skillfully, much to the frustration of the other two. It was obvious now that James' early predictions were likely to come true: the boy just might be the youngest Quidditch player of the century. She smiled softly. "Yes. Just like him."

They watched Harry for a while. He threw the Quaffle to Ron, who caught it clumsily, lost his balance, and toppled off his broom into the dirt. Laughing so hard he almost fell himself, Harry swooped down to check on his friend.

"How are you, Remus?" Callie asked without taking her eyes from the boys. "It's been a long time. We never did manage to find time to grab that mug of butterbeer."

"No, we didn't. I'm afraid that's my fault."

"It's alright." She turned and smiled at him. "It's really good to see you. Have you found a steady job yet?"

"No, not yet," he replied heavily. "Work is hard to come by these days."

Callie grinned. "What about a girlfriend?"

Remus chuckled. "Why are you all on my case about that?"

"Because you always look so sad!"

"There's a war, Callie. Am I supposed to look happy?"

"Well, happier." Callie turned back to the window. "I still say, at the very least, you could use a friend that's a girl."

"Your suggestion is accepted and filed away," Remus assured. He was quiet for a moment, watching the boys resume their game. "So… you and Sirius?"

Callie stopped. She cleared her throat and tried to sound casual. "What are you talking about?"

Remus smirked. "Callie, do you know how many times he's bragged about the accomplishments of a woman? Only once before, and that was about Lily landing James."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Callie argued. "He trained me. So really, he's bragging about his own accomplishments."

Lily called the kids back inside for cake and presents. Everyone gathered around the table. Harry was seated at the head of the table, in the place of honor. A red and gold birthday hat was set on his head, and the heavenly smells from the kitchen finally revealed their source as Lily brought forth the cake. Everyone sang an off-tune "Happy Birthday" with varying levels of skill. The cake was cut, the pieces distributed and devoured in minutes.

Presents were brought out next. Harry received a sweater with the Chudley Cannons emblem from Remus, a book of mythology from Marlene, a broom servicing kit from Callie, a Chudley Cannons poster from Ron, a brand new set of Quidditch balls from Peter, and a new broom from Sirius. He and Ron fussed over the broom, running their hands over it reverently before taking it for a spin outside. James, Remus, and Peter all groaned and reluctantly handed over a Galleon each to Sirius for once again buying the favorite present.

"It's not fair," James complained. "I wish I had an uncle who paid me for leaving my family."

Sirius pocketed the money with a smug smirk. "Guess I know your kid better than you do, Prongs. Deal with it."

Lily began clearing the plates. "Callie, will you help me with this?"

Callie turned her attention from the photos on the wall. "Sure, Lily." She gathered the remaining dishes and took them into the kitchen.

Peter jumped at the chance. "I'll help, too!" He followed them into the kitchen.

Lily put the dishes in the sink and ran the water. Callie grabbed a clean towel to dry them with and Peter stood beside her, ready to put the dishes away.

"Okay, spill," Lily demanded without warning. "What is going on between you and Sirius?"

Callie sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not you, too! Why does everyone think there's something going on?"

"Because the only other person Sirius will actively brag about and be serious when doing it is Harry, his godson," Peter replied. "How stupid do you think we are?"

Callie took the towel hanging on the rack and began drying the plates Lily handed to her. "Honestly, guys, nothing's going on. I've only seen him twice since I got this assignment ages ago. Maybe he's bragging on me because he taught me pretty much everything I know about being an Auror; did you think of that?"

"No, that's definitely not it." Peter put a plate away. "He coached me through becoming an Animagus, and you don't hear him bragging on me."

Callie sighed. Somehow, amid the chaos of the last part of her life, she'd forgotten that little secret. James, Sirius, and Peter were all unregistered Animagi. James had told her sometime after she'd graduated. Or rather, he'd turned into a bloody stag in her bedroom in the middle of the night and scared her half to death.

"That's a little different, Pete," she argued.

"Yeah, I agree: I'm not a girl."

"I hardly think Sirius would be attracted to you if you were," Callie shot back.

"Agreed." Peter grinned. "He'll never admit it, but he prefers redheads."

"It's not red," she growled through clenched teeth, "it's auburn."

Technically, it was auburn. A bright auburn. She'd always hated the color. It reminded her of fire and blood and pain. She'd died it a honey blonde most of her time at school and the years after, but since hunting the Horcruxes, she'd been a little short on time for maintenance of that sort. As a result, her auburn hair was showing now in all its glory.

Peter laughed. "Whatever you say."

"What animal is Sirius, anyway?" Callie asked, shifting the conversation. "James never told me."

Lily cast her an unimpressed glance. "Take a guess."

Callie thought of Sirius' ferocity. "A bear? A giant, brown bear like from Alaska?"

Peter shook her head in disappointment. It reminded Callie of McGonagall. "Honestly, you call yourself an Auror? I'm getting concerned."

"Shut up and tell me!"

"I think not!" Lily resumed the washing smugly. "I'll let you figure it out for yourself. Force you to think more about him."

"You've been spending far too much time with my brother," Callie accused.

"And you've been spending far too little time with Sirius," Lily argued. "Tell us what's going on. I know you want to. Did you sleep with him?"

Callie flushed. "No! Oh, Godric, no! How could you even suggest that!?"

Lily shrugged. "Because there is absolutely some tension between you two. Palpable tension."

"No, Lily, I did not have sex with Sirius Black. And I cannot believe we're even talking about this. This is disgusting." Callie scoffed loudly. "And I don't know about any 'tension.'"

"Don't insult our intelligence," Peter said.

"Sirius and James came as a package deal when James and I got married," Lily pointed out. "Sirius was here _all the time. _I know him almost as well as I know James. And let me tell you, you're special to him."

"Yeah. I'm special because I'm James' little sister and he promised James he'd look after me."

Lily's eyes lit with realization. She exchanged an understanding glance with Peter. "Ah," she said. "There is it." She smirked. "Well, don't you worry about that. I'll talk to James. He won't stand in the way of you two anymore."

Callie was beginning to lose her patience. "This is ridiculous! James isn't standing in the way of anything because there's nothing for him to stay in the way of!"

Lily changed tactics suddenly. She set down the plate she was scrubbing, giving Callie her full attention. "Listen. Sirius and I have been good friends for years and from time to time, he confides in me. So I might as well tell you that he told me what really happened with that dragon."

"And Lily told me, so there's no use trying to keep secrets," Peter put in.

Callie's stomach dropped. She clenched her jaw. "Oh, did he? And what did he say?"

"Well, he said you two… had a moment."

"'Had a moment'? What are we, Lily, fifteen? What did he really say?"

Lily sighed. "He said you nearly died, and he patched you up, and you two snogged."

Her face warmed, betraying her. Callie growled in annoyance. "Damn his ego! That's not how it happened at all."

"He also said that seeing you bleeding out like that… well, he said he's never been so scared. He said it took ages for the wound to close, and every second he got more afraid of losing you. And he said that if he lost you, he didn't know what he'd do."

"First of all, that was said in private, and I don't think you should be telling me or Peter what he told you in private. Second, it was not a _snog_!"

"But it was a kiss?" Peter clarified.

"Drop it!"

"Callie! He's afraid of losing you! Don't you know what that means?"

Callie sighed deeply, setting down the plate she was holding. Her chest felt heavy, her insides squirmed. She drew a deep breath to steady herself and push down the flood of emotion before speaking. "Look… I like Sirius. I really do. He's a great friend and it's nice to know there's someone out there who's looking out for me. But… look, there's a war on. Neither of us have any time for anything but making sure we save as many people are possible."

Lily looked at her friend for a moment. "If things were different, and there wasn't a war… would you be interested in him?"

"Things aren't different. And to be honest, I can't even imagine what life without all of this would even look like."

"Callie…" Lily sighed. She set the plate down, dried off her hands, and took Callie's hands in hers. "Listen… you're doing such amazing things. And I know it's all for Harry, to protect him, and I cannot even begin to thank you for that. Just be careful, alright? You've got to find some hope somewhere that things will get better. Not just for other people, but for yourself, too. Maybe Sirius can be that for you."

"Aurors are dying almost every day, Lily. The odds of both of us surviving-"

"Everyone dies sometime," Peter interrupted. "If Sirius died tomorrow, would you have any regrets?"

Callie didn't have to think about it. Yes, she would. More than she cared to count. She took her hands away and went back to drying dishes to keep from answering.

"That's what brought James and I together, you know," Lily continued. "We knew we couldn't have any regrets, so we got married. You have to live every day like it's your last, Callie."

Callie was silent for a long while. Tears stung her eyes, threatening to spill over. She blinked them back furiously. "He's with Marlene."

Lily shrugged. "Marlene is one of my best friends, and I would never want to see her unhappy, but honestly… they're not going to make it. I probably shouldn't tell you this, but they've been fighting a lot recently."

"That doesn't mean anything. They've been on and off since school, right?"

"Yes," Lily admitted. "But they've never fought like this."

"That doesn't mean a thing," Callie argued.

Lily let out a breath and handed over the last dish. "I can see we won't get anywhere, Peter," she conceded. "So, as much as I hate it, I'll leave you to figure it out yourself, Callie. I just hope you do before one of you gets killed."

Callie dried the dish and set it down. "Thank you both. I appreciate your concern. I really do."

Lily nodded. "I just wish you'd take this seriously."

"I am taking it seriously," Callie promised. "There are just other things that I need to take more seriously. Like protecting Harry."

"I know. I just don't want you to have regrets. If you love someone, you should tell them."

"This isn't love, Lily. This is… I don't know what this is."

"Okay," Lily relented. She took the dried plates and put them back in their proper places. "So…" She nudged Callie's arm and grinned. "Is he a good kisser?"

Callie blushed bright red. "I am not dignifying that question with a response!"

The kitchen door opened, and James poked his head in. "Remus has to take off," he reported. He seemed to notice something off, and glanced between the three of them. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"No," Callie said, stepping away. "We were just finishing up the dishes." She pushed past her brother and back into the dining room. Her eyes fell almost automatically on Sirius. He was talking with Remus and Marlene about something she couldn't hear.

Now that she was paying attention, she could see that something between Sirius and Marlene was strained. She was surprised she hadn't realized it sooner.

Callie carefully chose to file away most of the conversation to a little drawer in her mind that she'd open at a much later date. Remus caught her eye and smiled. He nodded her over. She noticed that Sirius stilled when he noticed her watching him. She wasn't the only one; Marlene took notice as well. She slid her hand into his as a subtle reminder that she was there, too.

Callie politely said her goodbyes. Sirius smiled and cracked a joke about her having a hot date, but after the conversation with Lily and Peter, it was impossible for Callie not to notice the odd look hidden in his eyes. Or maybe she'd imagined it. She laughed it off. She gave Harry a hug, said a quick goodbye to James and Lily, and left as quickly as she could.

Try as she might to block them out, Peter and Lily's words haunted her. Callie wondered what on earth Lily had told Sirius to do. What else had Sirius told her?

She couldn't afford to be distracted like this. Harry went to Hogwarts in two short years, and there were still five Horcruxes left to destroy.

Peter was shocked awake in the small hours of the morning, sweating and shaking. Red eyes still swam before his vision and he could still hear the dark, high-pitched laugh echoing off the walls. He sat up, pulling his legs to his chest and resting his forehead on his knees. It took him several minutes to get his heartbeat under control.

He peered at the clock on the far wall. 3:15 am. Taking a deep, fortifying breath, he swung his legs out of bed and opened his bedroom door. Light shone down the hall. Callie must still be up. With a sigh, he ambled his way into the drawing room.

The room was empty, but the candles still burned and the air smelled of ink and paper. Books and parchment littered the floor. He scanned a few abandoned pieces, noting the runes etched into the paper. He'd never been much good at runes, but he vaguely recalled an old manuscript Remus had dug out of the restricted section their fifth year that dealt with powerful enchantments built into some runes.

He checked the kitchen and didn't find Callie there, either. She wasn't in any of the rooms he checked. Maybe she'd left in the middle of the night; it wouldn't be the first time. Still, he went outside and investigated the last place she frequented.

The Pettigrew's home faced North. Its roof was mostly a sloping triangle, but there was one place, above the South-facing drawing room, where it leveled off. That was where he found her. She was sitting with her legs dangling over the side of the roof, arms behind her holding her weight as she leaned back. Her eyes were cast up at the sky.

It was one of those rare, clear nights when the British clouds made themselves scarce and the air itself seemed to sing for joy at the appearance of the stars. It was a mild night, full of magic that felt as old as the hills. Magic that welled up and spilled over the earth, seeping into the blood and filling his heart with something between peace and melancholy. The sky was already just beginning to lighten; the darkest hour of night had passed. The Sun rose very early in the summer. They were so far removed from the bustling cities of England that it mattered very little; no Muggle light pollution hid the sky.

Peter scaled the side of the house, using the chimney and a conveniently-placed wall to push against. His muscles protested the exertion and he huffed. He was getting fat. Fat and old. Complacency wasn't doing a thing for him.

He was older than James and Sirius, he was sure of it. Technically he was second-youngest of the group, but he was sure James and Sirius were on some sort of de-ager. There was a marked difference between him at twenty-nine and them at twenty-nine.

He heaved himself onto the roof and took a moment to catch his breath before crawling carefully onto the flat ledge. Callie must have known he was there (he wasn't exactly quiet), but she didn't move. He sat next to her and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he studied her. Her hair was pulled behind her back. It was getting long, he noticed. The red had grown out but she hadn't cut the blonde off yet, leaving an effect that reminded Peter of fire. She looked sad and distracted.

Peter followed her gaze to the sky after a while. The moon was absent, but thousands of stars twinkled merrily in the heavens. He'd always liked Astronomy in school. He and James had been pretty good at it; it came in very handy in Divination when they made up loads of predictions that had the professor eating out of their hands. Sirius had hated it, though. He always said it reminded him too much of home. Every once in a while he'd tell them stories, likely made-up, of Black family ancestors during their Astronomy lessons.

Peter found the constellation Cetus in the Southern sky and trailed the tail over to Taurus in the East. He knew there was some deep meaning to the position of the planets and the constellations, but he didn't care to remember at the moment.

"If you're looking for Canis Major," he said, breaking the silence, "you won't see it. It's a Winter constellation."

Callie chuckled. "I'm sure there's some poetry to Sirius being a Winter star." She let her hands fall back, lowering her back onto the roof. She folded her hands behind her head. "It was getting a little stuffy inside. I wanted to clear my head."

"Yeah, I get it." He paused. "Look… I'm sorry for pressuring you about Sirius. I know you've got a lot to deal with right now and it probably feels like you can't even think about that."

"Thanks."

They slipped back into an easy silence. Peter lay back beside her after a while, studying the sky. The expanse above them was gradually turning a lighter blue.

"Hey, Pete," Callie said after a while. Her voice had a tense edge to it, and he knew something was bothering her. "Do you think there's something wrong with me?"

Peter turned his head to look at her. "No, of course not," he replied in perfect honesty. "What do you think is wrong with you?"

"What if I'm not cut out for this? For tracking down Horcruxes and saving the world, I mean."

"What makes you think you're not cut out for this?"

"Well… I'm in Slytherin. Or I was. I saw some really horrible things, Pete, and I wasn't exactly unaffected by it. And I'm not a great witch. I don't have incredible talent."

Peter let out a deep breath. "Honestly, Cal, you're doing it. And at this point in the war, I think that qualifies you enough." He grinned. "Besides, there's not many people who could face a dragon and live to tell about it."

Callie was quiet for a long moment. "Do you think Sirius really sees something in me?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What?"

Peter shifted his weight and rested his hand over his stomach. "It's not that hard to figure out. You're lovely and intelligent and the bravest witch I've ever met. You're also a bit daft, and Sirius has always been attracted to that."

She chuckled. "Thanks, I think."

"He's a good man, for all his faults. Bluntly, I think you two were made for each other. And no, I don't think there's anything wrong with you, and I don't think Sirius thinks so, either."

Callie didn't take her eyes off the sky as it faded gradually from deep blue to gold. She was thankful that, even with the world coming down around her, she still had family. She still had stargazing on rooftops with Peter. She had Harry's hugs. She still had James' smile. As long as she had those things, she'd be okay.


	13. Chapter Twelve - December 30, 1989

December 30, 1989

All in all, not how Callie thought her Saturday night would go.

In her hand she clutched the borrowed Sword of Gryffindor. At her feet lay Tom Riddle's diary. At her back pressed the North wall of Malfoy Manor. In front of her, three wands were pointed at her heart and a pair of demonic red eyes stared into her soul.

It was surprising, now that she thought about it. She'd been destroying pieces of his soul for over a year, and this was the first time she'd come face-to-face with Voldemort. With all the time she'd had to think about the villain, she thought he'd be scarier. It wasn't that he _wasn't_ frightening up close, but it helped ease her imagination now that she was actually looking at the real thing. Aside from the massive snake curling around his feet, and the bone-white wand in his hand, and the gleaming red eyes and pale skin, he wasn't terribly horrifying compared to her imagination.

"Give me the diary," he hissed, "and I shall make your death painless."

Callie knew all she had to do was drop the sword. Even if she didn't outright stab it, it would cause irreparable damage to the piece of soul inside. Voldemort knew it, too, or she'd be dead by now.

"Tell me where Sirius Black is," she bargained, "and I'll consider it."

Sirius had been missing one week. In the middle of a war, that probably meant he was dead. Except he was one of the best Aurors in the business and also Secret Keeper to Peter Pettigrew, who was Secret Keeper to Harry Potter. And there was nothing Voldemort wanted more than Harry Potter's whereabouts. If he was at all intelligent, he'd keep Sirius alive and use him either as a bargaining chip, or torture him for information.

Callie dearly hoped it was the former.

The book at her feet whispered. Pages turned, but there was no breeze. It was alive. If Dumbledore was right, that book held half of Voldemort's soul, which was far more than his actual body currently possessed.

She knew there was no way out of this. As soon as she dropped the sword, she was a dead woman. And with three more Horcruxes to find, one of which they had yet to identify, she wasn't ready to die just yet.

"Regulus," Voldemort hissed.

Callie's eyes snapped to the person on Voldemort's left. Clearly, Regulus understood whatever his master meant. He lowered his wand and strode out of the room. She couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling. His face was a perfect mask of indifference. Callie knew when he got back, it might be all over. Regulus had to protect his identity as a spy at all cost.

Hoping they'd comply with her terms was foolish at best. There were any number of things they could do to her. They could blow up the wall behind her, forcing the sword out of her hand. They could summon the sword and kill her as it left her hands. But Voldemort wouldn't risk it. He'd already lost three pieces of his soul. He wouldn't risk another.

"Why not save yourself pain?" Voldemort coaxed. "Stop being the hero. _Hand it over!_"

She knew without a doubt that they wouldn't be merciful. They'd still torture her.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized just how stupid this plan was. Why hadn't she thought it through? Why hadn't she taken even ten minutes to come up with something better than walking in the front door with a Horcrux and demanding Sirius' release?

"Bring Sirius Black to me, or I'll do it," Callie promised. Her voice didn't quiver. She was pretty proud of herself for that.

Voldemort's cruel eyes narrowed. Movement toward the back of the room drew Callie's attention. Regulus emerged from the shadows. He was dragging a figure that kept fighting him. Sirius.

His clothes were torn, and nearly every inch of exposed fresh was marred and bloody. Whatever they'd done to him, it had been brutal. He was in the middle of telling Regulus to go to hell when he looked forward and his eyes met Callie's. The curse died on his lips. The color drained from his face as his eyes widened in horror.

He broke away from Regulus and staggered forward. "Potter, just what in-" The sentenced broke off in a scream. He fell to his knees, twitching.

Callie turned to Voldemort in a terror-filled rage. "Let him go!" she shouted.

Bellatrix stepped out and knelt beside Sirius' thrashing form. She released the curse with a wicked smile. "I told you, my lord," she simpered. She took a handful of his hair and forced his head up. The tip of her wand grazed his neck.

Sirius coughed, spraying blood. He glared at her, snarling. "Do you worst."

She laughed. "See? He does have his uses." Bellatrix stood and struck out with her foot. It connected with Sirius' ribs as he tried to stand, forcing him to double over. She turned to Callie. "Give us the book."

Callie watched Sirius as he pushed himself to his hands and knees. He coughed again, spilling more blood onto the floor. Hardly able to breathe, she turned to Voldemort. "Let him go," she demanded. "Let him go, and I'll give you the book."

"Don't be an idiot!" Sirius snarled. "Get out of-" He grunted in pain, knocked onto his side by another kick.

"_Crucio!_" Bellatrix cried again.

Sirius clenched his teeth, but he refused to scream this time. If he showed too much pain, Callie would give in, and they'd both be done for.

"Riddle!" Callie screamed. All eyes turned to her in surprise. Bellatrix stopped the curse. Voldemort's eyes gleamed with bloodlust as the sound of his old name. Callie scooped up the book and pressed the tip of the sword into the pages, holding the weapon by the blade to balance it. "I swear to Merlin-"

"Leave us," Voldemort commanded. "All but Bellatrix."

The Death Eaters hesitated. One by one, the masked men on his right retreated. Regulus looked at Callie and for a moment she was sure he was going to come to her aid. But he didn't. He made to drag Sirius away, but stopped at Voldemort's command to "leave the blood traitor." After a second's hesitation, he obeyed.

Callie never thought the presence of more Death Eaters would be comforting, but now that she was left with the Dark Lord and his satanic witch, her blood ran cold. Bellatrix stood by Sirius, now brandishing a curved knife, waiting for orders. Voldemort studied her. She felt him reaching into her mind, rummaging through her thoughts. She pushed against him, trying to block him out. The enormous snake coiled around his feet, always moving, looping through itself in a hypnotic dance.

"Ah," he whispered slowly. "I see. The youngest Potter." He began to pace in front of her, all the while staring into her eyes. His bare feet made no noise on the wooden floor. "Sorted into Slytherin, the House of the Proud."

The snake hissed softly, gilding along the floor by his feet.

"Always fighting," he continued. "Always sacrificing. And all the while, the voice of Slytherin pulls you to the darkness."

"Callie, he's trying to get in your head!" Sirius warned. "Don't listen to him!"

Bellatrix yanked his head up and pressed the blade of the knife to his throat to shut him up. A thin stream of blood trickled from the point of contact.

Voldemort continued. "Your love for your family weakens you. It cripples you. Look where it's brought you. You must know there is no escape from this house." The book in her hands echoed his words, whispering in a language she couldn't understand. "And if I did let you go, what then? You will die. My followers will hunt you like an animal. You will never be safe. You will never have security."

Callie knew he was right. There was no escape. They knew who she was now. They would watch her closely. She could never have anything like a normal life.

He stopped pacing and stared at her. "But, if you join me, I will give you power. I will give you status and respect and safety. I will allow you to live your life in peace." His eyes flicked to Sirius. "And I will let him go."

Callie's eyes drifted to Sirius. Despite the knife digging into his neck, Sirius glared at her in silent warning. The message was clear: His life wasn't worth that price.

"Callie, don't even think-" Sirius was cut off as Bellatrix's knife plunged into his shoulder. Blood splattered the floor, adding to the growing puddle beneath him.

No sooner had Callie loosened her hold on the weapon and the Horcrux than a cold, bony hand grabbed her neck. Voldemort's face was mere inches from hers. His red eyes penetrated straight into her soul. His hand constricted. She couldn't breathe. The scent of death surrounding him made her head throb. Somewhere in the background she heard Sirius scream her name. The tight muscles of the snake circled around her legs, weaving between her and Voldemort. The snake whispered things too strange to understand. The diary picked up the language and the two spoke as one.

The snake.

It hit her like a bolt of lightning.

The snake was the final Horcrux.

Callie tightened her grip on the sword's blade and drove it into the notebook.

Voldemort reeled back in pain. The snake writhed around her, flinging itself against the floor. Ink gushed from the book like blood. She threw it to the side and drew her wand. Voldemort, blinded by ink and rage, lunged for her. She dove to the side. The snake twisted and thrashed, splashing ink over the walls, the floor, and her master. Voldemort missed. Callie stood and ran at Bellatrix.

The snake righted itself and made a wild attack. It looped its tail around her leg and dragged her to the ground. She struck the ground hard, wand rolling out of her hand. Voldemort drew his wand and pulled his arm back for a fatal attack. Callie reached desperately for her wand inches away. She clawed at the ground, pulling against the snake. Ink bathed the floor in black.

Callie's fingers grasped her wand. She twisted onto her back and pointed her wand at the snake. She screamed the most idiotic and distracting curse that came into her head.

"_Fiendfyre!_"

A white-hot jet of flame burst from her wand. It swirled around the snake and Voldemort. The grip around her leg released. Callie didn't stay to see what became of Voldemort or the Horcrux. She scrambled up as the fire whipped around the room. The North wall was already crumbling. She saw Sirius stand and stagger toward her. She didn't see what happened to Bellatrix, nor did she care. The moment she reached Sirius, she clutched his robes and disapparated.

They landed in the middle of a familiar forest, alarming a herd of Thestrals as they appeared out of thin air. Sirius lost his balance and fell back against the snow-covered ground with Callie on top of him.

Callie felt the blood seeping through his shirt. She rolled off of him and lay on her back, trying to catch her breath. The sounds of the Forbidden Forest rose around them. The night air was bitterly cold.

After several moments, she heard Sirius laugh. Confused and a bit worried for his sanity, she looked over at him. He howled with a real, deep, genuine laughter. Callie couldn't help but smile and chuckle with him.

"What in the name of Merlin just happened!?" Sirius asked. He laughed again.

Callie chuckled and covered her eyes with her arm. "How are we even alive?"

Sirius wiped a wet hand down his face and sighed. "That… was insane." He turned his head and looked at her. "You okay?"

Callie laughed again and checked herself. She didn't seem to be hurt badly. She nodded and looked at him. "Yeah. You?"

"I'm alive, so I'm significantly better than I thought I'd be." With the laughter and adrenaline both used up, he was suddenly exhausted. Every inch of his body ached. "We should probably get moving," he sighed regretfully. "They'll be after us."

Callie nodded. "Yeah." She forced herself to sit up. She looked down at him. He really didn't look good. His face was a concerning greenish color, and the snow around his body was quickly turning red. "Can you move?" she asked gently.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah." Sirius took another moment to pull himself together before sitting up. He hissed in pain.

"Take it easy," Callie said. "You don't look good."

He smirked a bit weakly. "Nice to see you, too."

Callie stood and offered him her hand. He took it, and she pulled him up. He swayed a little, and she wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. "We're about a twenty minute walk to Hogwarts," she said. "Think you can make it?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," he assured her.

She wasn't reassured.

They trekked through the Forbidden Forest. Animals howled, and unknown eyes stared at them from the foliage. For the most part, they ignored the strange beasts lurking around them. Then, quite suddenly, as if the forest had been cut by a knife, they were out. The brightly-lit windows of Hogwarts shone on the hill before them, welcoming them. Callie handed Sirius her wand and kept her free hand tightened around the Sword of Gryffindor. Until they got through the protective barrier around the school, they could still be attacked.

Thankfully, no such enemies challenged them. The walk up the hill was exhausting, and Sirius nearly fell a few times, but they eventually made it through the doors.

"Potter." The oily voice of the caretaker greeted them in the hall. "And Mr. Black. Not here to break more school rules, I hope."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, Filch, I've been so bored lately I thought I'd come back for a romp."

Callie sighed in impatience. "Just take us to Dumbledore, please."

"The Headmaster's in his office," Filch said. "You know where it is."

They climbed the moving staircases up two flights without meeting anyone. Sirius gripped the guardrail so hard his knuckles were white. Callie kept an arm firmly around his waist.

"Black!" a sharp, Scottish voice cut through the silence. "Potter. What on earth-"

They turned to see Professor McGonagall striding toward them, mouth a thin line, brow furrowed in concern. Sirius' eyes lit up when he saw her. He gave her a cocky grin.

"Sirius, we heard you were missing," she said.

Sirius shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint, Professor."

She gave him a stern look. "Miss Potter, I will escort Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing. He needs medical attention. You report to the Headmaster and join him when you're finished."

She still treated them like students, but neither of them had the heart to protest. She took Callie's place beside Sirius and practically carried him to the Hospital Wing herself. Callie watched them and laughed when Sirius shot her a pleading look behind McGonagall's shoulder.

Callie ascended the stairs until she got to the Headmaster's office. She gave the password, and rode the steps to the top. The door was open, and Dumbledore was waiting for her.

"Another Horcrux has been destroyed, Sir," she reported immediately. "Tom Riddle's diary. And I've discovered the identity of the final Horcrux." She held out the sword. "And… I'm sorry for taking this."

Dumbledore smiled. "I don't think I have to tell you that stealing the Sword and the diary and going straight to Voldemort were very foolish actions, Callie."

"No, sir, you don't," Callie agreed. "I know it was stupid, but Sirius was in danger and-"

Dumbledore held up a hand to stop her. "Say no more. I'm very impressed you managed it, Callie. And how is Sirius?"

She smiled a little in relief. "He's alive. McGonagall actually just took him to the Hospital Wing."

The Headmaster's smile grew. "I'm very pleased to hear that. You can give your report and share your findings later. For now, I believe you need medical attention." He winked. "I'm sure Sirius could use your company after so long with his extended family."

Callie hesitated, but nodded. "Thank you, Sir." She made her way back down the stairs and through the halls of Hogwarts. The Christmas decorations were being removed in preparation of a new term. It was warm, welcoming, familiar. She remembered her days there, running through the halls, getting scolded, attending lessons. It seemed so long ago. A different lifetime, almost.

She arrived at the doors of the Hospital Wing. There, she hesitated. A voice crept up in her mind. _"My followers will hunt you like an animal. You will never be safe. You will never have security."_ She shivered and pushed the door open. Madam Pomfrey, in her too-familiar nurse's uniform, was bustling around the room, tending to the three patients she had at the moment. Sirius was sitting in farthest bed. Callie walked over to him.

He smiled when he saw her. "Apparently, I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you are not, Mr. Black!" Madam Pomfrey shouted from across the room. "You've sustained severe internal damage! If you don't stay put for once in your life, I shall have to put a full body-bind on you!"

"For heaven's sake, woman, I'm an adult!" Sirius shouted back. He rolled his eyes. "I swear these people never change."

The nurse walked back and fairly shoved a steaming potion in his face. "Adult or not, Sirius Black, you are _my _patient! Honestly, the number of times I had to tell you and Mr. Potter to _be careful_…" She looked at Callie and assessed her in a moment. "You've bruises on your neck, Miss Potter. I'll have to treat that." She turned back to Sirius. "Why couldn't you have been like Miss Potter? Model student in her day. Never in here for anything but head colds."

Sirius raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Somehow I doubt that."

"It's true!" Pomfrey spun back to Callie. "Miss Potter, I've-"

"Students out of bed!" Filch shrieked from door. "Two of 'em! Fell down the stairs!"

Madam Pomfrey rushed to meet him. "For goodness sake, Mr. Filch, bring them here! Miss Potter, see to Mr. Black, won't you!?" She tore out of the room, presumably to see to the unfortunate students.

Callie and Sirius looked at each other for a moment before laughing. "I can't believe she hasn't had a heart attack by now, the way she worries," Sirius said.

"It's thanks to her worrying that you, James, Remus, and Peter survived school," Callie reminded him. "You owe her a debt. So what's she done to you so far?"

"Stopped the bleeding, given me something for pain that makes me a bit lightheaded, threatened to give me something to cry about, and left you in charge," Sirius reported. "Unfortunately for us, there are students present, so we'll have to keep this PG." He winked.

Callie slapped his shoulder. Sirius winced as she hit the knife wound. She grinned. "Oh, sorry, did that hurt?"

"You know, I think I'd prefer Bellatrix."

"No, you wouldn't." Callie looked at the little table Pomfrey had set up and identified the mixture to close Sirius' cuts. She dabbed a cloth into it and turned back to him. "Be still."

"No promises."

Callie rolled her eyes. She gently pressed the cloth to the wound in his shoulder. She purposefully avoided looking at his face.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing at that Manor?" he asked, his voice quieter than before. "Because it sounded like you were looking for me."

She shrugged. "James asked me to."

"Liar," he accused.

"He did."

"You were worried about me. Admit it."

She rolled her eyes again. "Maybe I was a little worried about you. But only because you're Harry's godfather and he would be distraught if he didn't get to thank you for his Christmas present."

Sirius smiled. She felt him touch the edge of her collar where a delicate, silver chain hung around her neck. "Speaking of Christmas presents… I see you got yours. Do you like it?"

She pushed his hand away. "Yes, I do like it. It's beautiful." She felt him stare at her. It made her face heat up.

"Look… maybe it's just that I thought I would die there, but I swear I've never seen anyone look as lovely as you did stabbing that Horcrux." Sirius grinned.

Callie laughed. "Yep, I was afraid of that. I was afraid they'd torture you to insanity."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "We're all a little bit mad, love." His hand grazed her cheek, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She froze, gaze fixed on his shoulder. "Look at me," he asked. She hesitantly raised her eyes to his. He smiled softly. "You're trembling again," he whispered.

"And you have a girlfriend," she reminded him.

Sirius shrugged. "Depends on how you define the word." The truth was, they were taking an unofficial break. He and Marlene hadn't exactly been thriving together for a while. "I'm also just a little bit high, I think. Adrenaline and whatever Pomfrey gave me must've done that." He grinned lopsidedly.

She sighed and pulled away. "Sirius, look, we can't. Okay? We can't. We're both too busy and there are things bigger than us that need our attention. We can't afford distractions. Harry's counting on us. The whole bloody world is counting on us."

"The whole world, huh? That's a lot to shoulder. When did you become such a bloody hero, Potter?"

"When you pulled me into this stupid scheme."

Sirius frowned. "So this is my fault?"

"A little, yes."

Sirius sighed and looked down. After a moment, he smiled and gazed at her again. "Then let me make it up to you. What can I do?"

"You can leave me alone."

"You don't mean that. If you did, you'd have let me die."

"Believe me, I'm starting to wish I had," she snapped. She pressed the cloth to Sirius' shoulder again, harder than necessary.

He watched her for a moment. "At least let me thank you for saving me."

"You don't have to. Like I said, I did it for James."

"I don't believe that for a second." She didn't respond. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Are you still angry at me?"

"For what?"

"For kissing you."

Callie sighed and pulled back again. She looked at him tiredly. "I'm not angry at you for that. It just wasn't a good idea. _This _isn't a good idea."

Even drugged, Sirius could see the battle was lost. He sighed and sat back. "Okay." He paused, watching her. It didn't take a seer to tell that Callie was under a lot of strain. And she had a point about the timing. "You're probably right," he continued. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed you." He let out a chuckle. "I guess I just don't know how to act around you when one of us narrowly escapes death."

"You're forgiven. Just no more talk like that, okay?"

"Okay." She was still avoiding his eye. He took her chin between his thumb and forefinger, tilting her head up to look at him. "Friends again?"

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Friends again."

"Padfoot!" a voice shouted from across the room. Sirius let her go and looked over in time to see James skid to a halt by the bed. He panted hard, clearly having just run up several flights of moving stairs. "First of all, get your hands off my sister. Secondly, we thought you were dead!"

Sirius held his hands up, grinning. "Hands off. Not dead. Happy?"

James glared, then grinned, then embraced his best friend roughly. Remus and Peter materialized on the other side of the bed, having crept up almost silently compared to James' obtrusive entrance.

Remus laughed when he saw him. "You look high as a kite. What happened?" The question was directed at Callie.

Sirius pushed James away after squeezing him tightly and shook Remus' hand. He interrupted before Callie got the chance to speak. "Wait, Prongs, what are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore sent an owl and said you were back! Like I wasn't going to come and make sure! What if you'd been a Death Eater in disguise?" He turned to his sister. "Is he a Death Eater in disguise?"

Callie shook her head, standing and backing up to give the newcomers room. "I don't think so, James."

"What happened?" Peter asked again.

"They set a trap for me," Sirius admitted. "They tried to find out information like where you lot are, where Harry is, and all that rubbish. But here's the cool part. Prongs, your little sister just faced down Voldemort and won!"

All three stared at Callie in amazement. Feeling a bit sheepish under so much attention, Callie took a step back. "It wasn't that big a deal," she said.

"Wasn't that big a deal?" Sirius repeated. "Listen to her. Ridiculous. It was awesome! Here's how it happened."

"Wait, Padfoot," James interrupted. "You're admitting you were saved a girl?"

"No, you prat, I was aided by an Auror who I trained. Get it right. So I'm sitting in this stupid basement room, right, surrounded by rat skeletons and thinking about the good old days when Regulus comes to collect me-"

Sirius went on and on, adding far too many details and making it sound much more exciting than it actually was. Remus and Peter both looked at Callie subtly and smiled knowingly. She realized after a while that, really, this was their moment. They were a close knit group, the Marauders. They deserved some space.

McGonagall would have a heart attack when saw them all there.

Callie smiled to herself and left quietly. She made her way slowly back to Dumbledore's office to give him a short briefing.

Peter's words whispered in her mind, unbidden.

"_Everyone dies sometime. If Sirius died tomorrow, would you have any regrets?"_


	14. Chapter Thirteen - February 15-17, 1990

February 15 – 17, 1990

Callie woke up late. Sunlight streamed through her window; the sun was already high in the sky. She groaned slightly as she pushed herself out of bed. Her arms and legs ached from the strain of her previous assignment: combing every stupid inch of Hogwarts to find one of the last Horcruxes. It was discouraging work. The castle was enormous and there were countless places to hide a diadem. Not to mention the number of charms needed to reveal something that would be so carefully and magically concealed. And dodging students didn't make things any easier. She'd been at it for over a month with no luck. She'd still be at it if Dumbledore hadn't ordered her to go home the day before. She'd arrived at the poor Pettigrew's house late in the afternoon, and as both Peter and his mother were going out, she decided to visit James and Lily.

She pulled a shirt on over her nightdress and buttoned it half-way before ambling downstairs for breakfast. Harry passed her at the foot of the stairs, wishing her a hasty good morning. Delicious smells wafted from the kitchen.

"Good morning, Callie," Lily said brightly. "Sleep well?"

"Very well, thanks." Mind still cloudy from sleep, Callie immediately poured herself a mug of strong, black tea, noticing nothing else until she'd half-emptied the cup.

It was then that she saw James and Sirius grinning at her from the kitchen table.

Suddenly very awake, her hand flew to the top half of her shirt and pulled it closed awkwardly. "Sirius," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Dropped by for breakfast," he answered casually. "What are you doing here?"

"Dumbledore's orders. Shouldn't you be on a case?"

"We're experiencing a bit of a lull at the moment, actually. I haven't had anything for a couple days now."

Lily pushed a steaming plate of bacon and eggs into Callie's hands and gave her a gentle push toward the table. Callie slowly took a seat between Sirius and James. Lily tidied up quickly and poured herself another cup of tea as the owl post came in. She busied herself opening letters.

"The Auror Office must be overstaffed if they're not giving you anything," Callie said.

"We do have fresh blood," Sirius admitted. "Thankfully I've avoided an apprentice thus far."

A crash caused them all to immediately turn to Lily. She was pale as a sheet, a shattered glass littering the floor at her feet.

"Lily?" James asked, standing and rushing to her side. "What is it?"

She struggled to find words. "It's… Peter," she answered, voice shaking. "He's… he's dead."

The funeral was held two days later in the cemetery down the street from Lily and James' house. It was a small gathering. Peter didn't have many friends or family, it seemed. The scent of earth rose around the gathering. Horrible, stifling. Like death.

Lily and Mrs. Pettigrew alone shed tears during the burial. James was stony-faced, body tight as a cord. His jaw clenched, one arm firmly around his wife, the other hand around Harry's. Remus' eyes were downcast, fixed on the ground; his shoulders slumped under an invisible weight. Sirius' eyes gleamed dangerously, mouth twitching as he continuously repressed a vicious, angry grimace. Marlene stood between Sirius and Lily, her eyes fixed on the box. Callie couldn't look any of them in the eye. She couldn't take her eyes off the coffin as it was lowered into the ground. Every drum as the shovelfuls of dirt landed on the wooden surface of the box echoed in her mind and drove into her heart.

After the burial, Mrs. Pettigrew went home, accompanied by an old friend. The others went to the Potter's house.

They toasted with mugs of butterbeer and tried to substitute laughter for tears. They dusted off old stories for retelling. They cracked jokes and misquoted their friend and tried to celebrate his life.

Clearly the shock hadn't worn off yet.

Callie stayed on the edge of the room and couldn't bring herself to join in. She was removed from the memories they shared by six years. She didn't remember those moments they had with Peter.

And they didn't remember hers, either. They didn't remember how Peter would sit with her on the couch under a blanket and make her hot chocolate when she couldn't fall asleep. They didn't remember the times he fell back from the group in his Sixth Year to help her through her First. They didn't remember how he felt like the Sorting Hat had made a mistake with him, too. They didn't remember the Peter Pettigrew she knew, with his kind eyes and his quiet courage.

Dumbledore came and gave his condolences. He said a few words about the great man Peter was, highlighting his bravery in taking on the role of the Potter's Secret Keeper. Which led into the predicament of finding a new one.

"I'll do it," Callie said at once.

Everyone looked at her in concern. It was the first time she'd spoken since they returned from the funeral.

"I'm not sure that's best, Callie," Dumbledore said gently. "You deal with Death Eaters on a daily basis. If something went wrong, it could be catastrophic."

She knew he was right, and she hated it. She stepped back again. Dumbledore continued. Sirius' eyes lingered on her for several moments after.

Remus was chosen as the new Secret Keeper as he was planning on going into hiding the next week anyway.

Callie sat in a corner of the room and ignored the procedure. A charm of that caliber was something she would usually find fascinating, but not now. She didn't care now. It was over in half an hour, and Dumbledore left immediately after.

The party slowly broke up. Sirius grabbed his coat and pulled it on. He walked over to Callie.

"Hey," he said gently. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Callie shook herself and glanced up, getting no farther than his chin, still avoiding his eyes. "I need to check on Mrs. Pettigrew," she said mechanically.

"Mrs. Pettigrew is staying with a friend," Sirius said. He regarded her for a moment, seeing the thinly veiled pain and sadness in her eyes.

"I should still check on her."

Her voice sounded dead, and it broke Sirius' heart. "And after that?"

She shrugged. "I'll go home."

Sirius flicked his wand and summoned her coat for her. "Come on; I'll walk you. You shouldn't be alone tonight."

Callie couldn't find it in herself to argue. She accepted her coat wordlessly, slipping it over her arms. She still felt cold.

They said goodbye to James, Lily, and Remus. Lily and James didn't want either of them to go, and Sirius knew it was because they were afraid for them. He promised them that everything would be okay and made Remus promise to stay. Callie and Sirius stepped out into the quickly darkening evening. It occurred to Sirius that he had no idea where she was staying. He asked, and she simply answered that she'd been staying at Hogwarts or with the Pettigrews,' depending on the evening. Sirius knew they couldn't go the Pettigrews', and Hogwarts would be miserable with all the students running around. He asked her if she was okay with staying with him for the night. She nodded very slightly, and wordlessly, but he took it to mean yes.

He took her hand and apparated to his own home; a little flat in a busy Muggle neighborhood on the tenth floor of a high-rise. He led her inside. It wasn't as crowded as the safe house. He pulled his coat off and tossed it over the back of a chair before heading for the kitchen.

"Make yourself at home," he called over his shoulder.

Callie looked around, curiosity seeping through her grief. She took her coat off and set it next to Sirius.' Moving pictures hung on the wall and sat on the end tables. Vague surprise trickled through her; she'd never taken him for the sentimental type. She examined each picture carefully. One in particular caught her attention.

A much younger Sirius, around sixteen or seventeen, with each arm around two people she saw often in own reflection. Her mother and father beamed and waved at whoever took the photo. They were saying something, but she couldn't figure out what it was. Before she knew it, the photograph was off the wall and in her hands.

"That's one of my favorites." Callie turned and saw Sirius walking in. A pot of tea, two mugs, two bottles of butterbeer, and two bottles of Firewhiskey glided through the air in front of him. He set them lightly on the coffee table and looked at the picture over her shoulder. "They were two of the best people I've ever met, your parents." He looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes as she stared into the faces of her mother and father. He wondered how much she remembered of them. She was only fourteen when they had died. It was selfish of him, but before now he'd never given much thought to the tragedy of that truth. "You must miss them terribly."

Callie nodded slowly. A tear splashed onto the glass between the frame, and she quickly wiped it off. She hung the frame back on the wall before turning. Her eyes found the assortment of drinks in front of the couch and she chuckled weakly.

"Overachiever much?"

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't know what you'd be in the mood for." He had his guess, though. Call it a hunch or paranoia, but he had a feeling she'd go for all the Firewhiskey he possessed. He picked up a bottle of butterbeer and poured it into a mug for himself. If they both got drunk, it would be a disaster. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. She wasn't thirsty, either, but the Firewhiskey did look good.

Sirius sat down in a chair facing the couch. He didn't want to get too close to her and scare her off. She was devastated (so was he), and what she needed was a friend. "I know you had a different relationship with Pete," he said. "I thought you might like to talk about him."

Callie hesitated. She picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey and uncorked it. It burned on the way down, and she welcomed the distraction. She sank onto the couch and pulled her feet up under her.

"Peter was a good friend," she stated. "He listened. He checked on me the most after my parents died. He always… made time for me. He was so kind…"

Tears filled her eyes and threatened to spill over. She fought them back mercilessly, refusing to allow them to escape. She swallowed another mouthful of alcohol to distract herself. It was harder to keep it together with Sirius looking at her so intently.

She thought of Peter the last time she had seen him, Valentine's Day afternoon. He'd looked so excited and full of life. When he'd told her he was going out, she'd just let him.

"If I had just…" The words caught in her throat. Unbidden, tears escaped her eyes and slid down her cheeks. "If I had just been there…" She put her face in her hand and tried to stifle a sob. Her shoulders shook under the weight of her grief.

The fact that she blamed herself cut Sirius to his core. He moved over to her, kneeling in front of her between the couch and the coffee table. He took her arms to get her attention. "Callie, this was not your fault," he said in earnest. "Okay? Pete left hiding of his own free will. You can't bear the weight of that responsibility."

The tears rolled down her face, splashing into her lap. Sobs wracked her body. Some part of Sirius felt guilty for not feeling this much pain over Peter's death. Pete had been one of his oldest friends, after all, even if they weren't as close as he was to the others. He hated the part of him that was relieved it wasn't James, Remus, Lily, Harry, Minerva, or Callie in that coffin under the earth.

It would hit him later, he knew.

"He was going to see a Muggle girl," Callie explained between sobs. "They met a few years ago. She was all he talked about this past year. He wanted to see her on Valentine's Day. He told me he was going and I didn't stop him!"

Sirius' gut clenched. So that's why Peter hadn't just changed into a rat and run away. He'd been protecting whoever that girl was. He swore softly. "Merlin… I didn't realize…"

"She couldn't even come to the funeral," Callie sobbed. "She loved him and she couldn't even be there to say goodbye…"

Sirius had not been at all prepared for that news. Everything in his life seemed suddenly futile. Every reason he had for not doing the things he wanted crumbled like dust in the wind.

Callie wiped her face and took quivering breaths to calm herself. "Do you know who did it?" she choked.

Sirius cleared his throat to dislodge the lump in it. "No. We're still investigating."

She nodded briefly. "Was there anyone else with him when he…?"

He knew what she was really asking. "No," he said heavily. "They didn't kill the girl he was with."

She nodded again. Her body shook. Sirius glanced back at the picture they'd been looking at moments ago. Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been taken by illness. They were both gone so suddenly. It felt like half the people he'd met at Hogwarts were now six feet underground. Somehow the people he loved most had escaped destruction for the most part, but how long would that last? Everyone was only a heartbeat away from being taken from him forever.

"I-I should report to Dumbledore," Callie said quietly. She stood and pushed past him. "There're only two left. This can all be over."

Sirius stood quickly. "Don't." The word was out of his mouth before he could stop it. "Don't go."

He had some respect for others. He wasn't about to make a proclamation of love while they mourned their dead friend. But he'd be damned if he let her go back out there tonight.

Callie finally raised her eyes and looked at him. She saw the fear, the grief. He wasn't trying to hide it anymore. Sirius Black was terrified. And somehow, it broke her heart more than it already was.

"_Everyone dies sometime…"_

Tears filled her eyes again, spilling down her face. She nodded once and tried to dry her face. Sirius closed the space between them. He cupped her face between his hands and wiped her tears with the pads of his thumbs. His own eyes stung and his vision blurred. He felt her hands press against his chest and grip his shirt.

She didn't want to go.

Sirius pressed a kiss to her forehead and slid his arms around her. He held her tightly, as if afraid she'd disappear. Her arms pressed between them, gripping his shirt with a desperate need to know he was alive. Callie didn't see the tears fall from his eyes, but she felt them splash against her shoulder. She fisted his shirt tighter and leaned into his embrace.

How long they stayed like that, neither of them knew. Their grief turned time unrecognizable. Eventually, Sirius moved her back to the couch. She reached for another bottle of Firewhiskey and he didn't stop her. Her eyes were red and tearstains marked her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here?" she asked. "I'm not intruding?"

"Intruding? Not at all. If you weren't, I'd probably clean off all the Firewhiskey here in an attempt to drown my grief and guilt. It wouldn't work, of course. This is much cozier."

"Well, don't let me keep you from trying." She gave him a small, brave smile.

He returned it and shook his head. "Probably not a good idea for both of us to get drunk."

"Fair point." She raised the bottle to her lips and took a swig, wincing as the burning liquid went down her throat. "God, I hate this stuff."

"Have you ever had pizza?" Sirius asked suddenly.

Callie blinked. "No. What on earth is pizza?"

"It's a Muggle food. It's brilliant and they deliver it right to your door." He stood and picked up a rectangular box connected to the wall with a spiral cord. He pressed a series of buttons.

"What is that?" Callie asked curiously.

"Muggle telephone," Sirius answered.

Callie grinned. "Sirius Black knows how to work a Muggle telephone? Arthur Weasley would be so proud."

Sirius laughed. "You can thank Peter for that, actually." A voice on the other end picked up. He ordered one large pepperoni pizza and hung up without giving his address. Halfway back to his seat he remembered the mistake, cursed, and called them back. Callie watched him, amused. He resumed his seat and picked up a bottle of Butterbeer, poured it into a mug, and nursed it.

"What else did Peter teach you?" she asked. Her smile was gone now.

Sirius took a deep breath. "Well, how Muggle money works, for one. He also helped me pick out this apartment and got me acclimated to the Muggle world enough so I'm at least functional." He paused. "We were seventeen when I bought the place. Had to fake identities because in the Muggle world, seventeen-year-olds are still considered minors. Peter, Remus, and James all lived here for a while, until James got married and he bought a place for him and Lily. Remus and Peter stayed for a while. Until the war got really bad and Peter became Secret Keeper. Then he moved back with his Mum."

"What about Remus?"

"He comes 'round sometimes. He's got a key. But more often than not, he's our running errands for Dumbledore."

Callie nodded thoughtfully. She was quiet for a while, letting the silence between them stretch on. Her voice was small when she finally broke it. "Sirius, what do you want to do?"

Sirius recognized the very slight slur in her voice. The Firewhiskey was having its effect. "What do you mean?"

"What do you want out of life?"

Sirius raised a brow in surprise. "Honestly… I've not given it much thought before. What about you?"

She moved her bottle in a tight circle, the amber liquid sloshing inside. "I want a family. Like James and Lily have. I know it's silly, but I want to be in love without being afraid of the consequences. I want to win this damn war and enjoy the world that's left. I want to be safe and happy and loved."

Her answer came so naturally it took Sirius off guard. She had never struck him as the type to want to settle down so badly; Aurors rarely were. And she'd never mentioned anything about envying James' life before. Apparently they had that in common. Something inside him reacted to that, constricting his chest and filling it with warmth. "What else do you want?" he pressed gently.

She'd like to travel, she said. She'd like to see the world. Sirius felt the inexplicable urge to go with her right then and there. Take her hand and go away, far away. From Voldemort, from the war, from Horcruxes and Death Eaters and the Ministry. Find someplace quiet and remote, where no one would ever reach them, where life was calm and peaceful.

Strange. He'd never realized that he wanted that before.

They talked for hours. Sirius listened attentively while Callie talked and stayed with her during the long periods of silence. She told him of how desperately lonely her work was, how much she missed the camaraderie of the Auror Office and having someone watching her back. She told him of how afraid she was of dying alone, of taking her last breath without another soul there with her, and how close she'd come so many times. She told him of her scars, visible and invisible, and how she hated them even as she took pride in them. And she told him of how frustrated she was that she was stuck doing this job, how terribly much Dumbledore expected of her, how hopeless the task felt and how inadequate she felt to complete it.

She asked him questions, too, and he found himself telling her things. Personal things, intimate things. Things about his family, about Hogwarts, about his first months as an Auror, about his first days on the front lines of the war. About his guilt over every life he couldn't save. And she listened without judgment or interruption, with acceptance and understanding. It felt so intimate, listening to her bare her soul and sharing his in return.

When the clock struck two in the morning, Sirius could tell she was fading. She couldn't sleep on the couch; she'd wake up stiff. He stood and took her hand, guiding her to his bedroom. He handed her a spare shirt and shorts to sleep in and pointed to the bathroom. "You should change; you'll be more comfortable in these."

She agreed, nodding sleepily, and disappeared into the bathroom. Sirius stripped the bed down and changed the sheets while she changed. Something was wrong with him and he couldn't quite tell what. He felt different, alive in a way he'd never been before even as the weight of Peter's loss dragged him down. A sneaking suspicion crossed his mind and he brushed it away. He was stupid, but he wasn't _that _stupid.

Callie came out dressed in his clothes, shrunken a bit to fit her, and he was reminded starkly of her first visit to his hideout. Which reminded him of another visit under much different circumstances, involving too much of her blood and too little of his self-control. He cleared his throat and turned away, busying himself with changing the pillowcases. He tossed the pillows back onto the bed and took a step back.

"There you go," he said. "You can sleep here; I'll take the couch. I just need to grab a few things."

He turned to go. Her hand grabbed his and he froze.

"Please stay," she said, voice no more than a whisper. "I don't want to be alone."

That was all it took. Telling himself it was only because he was being kind, he nodded. They crawled into bed together. She moved very close to him, so close he could feel her warmth. He'd never seen her like this, so vulnerable. His arms wrapped around her slowly, drawing her closer. She was asleep in moments, pressed against his chest. He stayed awake, watching the gentle rising and falling of the blanket over top of her as she breathed. As he watched her sleep, the truth became unavoidable.

He was indeed _that _stupid. He loved her. More than that, he was _in love _with her. He had been for a long time; he just hadn't let himself admit it. It terrified him. It made him feel exposed and vulnerable, like he'd given the key to his destruction over into a fragile vessel. But it also excited him, lit a fire somewhere deep inside of him. The feeling was impossible to explain.

He held her tighter.

What had he done to deserve this? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. He'd done nothing to earn her trust or her compassion or her friendship. He wasn't sure if he had her love or not, but he'd done nothing to deserve that, either. Plenty of families had died in each other's' arms in the war. Plenty of lovers had been separated by death. Hell, Peter had died just to see his beloved. What on earth had Sirius done right to escape the same fate long enough to have even one night like this?

It was selfish, but he indulged himself for a brief moment. He let his hand reach up to brush her hair away from her face. In the dark of the room, the natural auburn color looked burgundy. The back of his fingers grazed her cheek and lingered there, warm beneath his touch. She was beautiful. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Her body was still pressed against him when he woke. He felt her breathe, felt her warmth beneath his hands. The scent of her hair and perfume softened the edges of his thoughts. The diffused light of sunrise trickled through his window, casting the room in rosy shades of pink. Sirius looked down at her, brushing the hair from her face. Her eyes were closed, the muscles in her face relaxed. She looked so peaceful. He watched her as the light gradually turned from pink to gold and the first direct rays flooded the room. Her hair caught the light, casting a halo around her. Looking at her, Sirius knew that he'd never known what true beauty was until that moment. Magic had a new meaning for him now. What were spells and incantations compared to this?

He chuckled quietly to himself. Merlin, what had gotten into him? It wasn't like him to be such a sap.

It took another moment for him to remember why she was there. Peter. The blow of the reminder fell, sending a throb through his chest.

He needed to get up, but he knew it would be a long time before he got to hold her again. He may never get to hold her again. He gave himself a few more minutes, studying her features, committing her to memory. He'd give anything to wake up next to her like this every morning for the rest of his life.

James was going to _kill_ him.


	15. Chapter Fourteen - February 17-18, 1990

February 17, 1990

Callie awoke slowly. Her mind gradually became aware of heavy blankets on top of her, a lingering scent of something comforting, and the sound of water running. She was so tired. Every nerve in her body protested the thought of getting up and facing a new day. Her eyelids remained closed. There was a spell over her, the spell of a peaceful morning and the feeling that she had nowhere to be and nothing to do. She was content to lay there forever.

Then she remembered Peter. And the spell lifted. Her gut clenched painfully, and she opened her eyes to stop the images of the coffin being lowered into the ground. She gasped from the sudden weight of loss.

The water cut off. She blinked and looked around. The angle of the light coming through the curtains told her the sun hadn't been up for very long.

She rolled over and turned her back on the window. As she turned she caught a stronger whiff of that comforting scent, and remembered what it was. Sirius' cologne. She touched the collar of her shirt and felt unfamiliar material. Was she wearing one of his shirts? It was gloriously comfortable, she had to admit. She held the fabric to her nose and inhaled deeply. The scent sank into her blood, calming her.

The bathroom door opened and Sirius walked out, toweling his hair. He walked over to the closet. Callie watched him. His back was to her, the mirror on the closet door showing his profile. He must have forgotten to bring a shirt into the bathroom before his shower. She'd bet money he did it on purpose.

She could see why so many women wanted him. But that wasn't why she stared – not really.

She didn't know why, but she was surprised by the scars scattered across his back.

He caught sight of her in the mirror and a slow smile spread across his face. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"Sorry to disappoint."

He chuckled and looked through the shirts in his closet. "You're making me uncomfortable, ogling me like that."

"Liar," she accused. She paused, feeling out the silence. It was comfortable, and she was immensely grateful for it. She sat up and watched his back for a moment longer. "Where did you get those scars?"

"I'm an Auror, love. Do I really need to answer that?" He pulled a shirt out of his closet and tugged it on over his head. It was an advertisement for a Muggle band called "The Rolling Stones." "An owl came for you. It's on the bedside table."

Callie sat up and reached over to grab the letter. She recognized the seal at once. "How does he _always _know where to find me?" she complained.

"Dumbledore?"

"Who else?" She broke the seal and opened it. The letter was written in his customary slanted script. She felt the bed dip as Sirius sat on it to pull his boots on as she read. "He says he's found the identity of the final Horcrux, and he thinks he knows where it's hidden. He thinks it's Gryffindor's pin, and it's hidden in Godric's Hollow. I haven't even found the one hidden at Hogwarts yet!" She huffed. "He also says hello to you, which means his owl didn't just fly around England until it found me." She paled. "Which means the Death Eaters might know where I am, too. I need to go!"

She stood quickly, but Sirius caught her wrist. "Relax. They don't know where you are."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Regulus would have warned me if they did." He turned and met her gaze. "I promise you, at least for the moment, you're safe here."

She hesitated, but the expression in his eyes was reassuring. She allowed herself to relax and sink back down onto the bed. He gave her a smile and released her wrist. The silence settled back between them as Sirius finished pulling on his shoes. Callie thought about the Horcruxes and Dumbledore's letter. The identity of the seventh and final Horcrux had been deduced. But Merlin, the search was wearing on her.

"How am I supposed to find two more of these stupid things?" Callie muttered, voicing her frustration. "I can't find the one in Hogwarts."

"I wish we'd kept that map," Sirius said. Callie looked at him curiously. "We made a map of Hogwarts that showed the whole school, who was in it, and where they were," he explained. "Of course, we used it mostly for stalking Lily and pranking, but its potential far exceeds those purposes."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Of course you did." She folded the letter up again. "Well, the snake made it. It's been sighted in Devon."

"You-Know-Who's?" Callie nodded. "So that leaves what? Two more?"

"Three, actually." She paused. "I should really get back at it."

"And I need to report to the Office," he said. He stood and stretched. "Listen, there's a café downstairs. Let's get breakfast."

Callie hesitated. "I really should get going."

Sirius gave her a look. "You haven't eaten anything but that pizza since before the funeral. Dumbledore and Horcruxes can wait another hour."

She sighed deeply. "Alright. Get out so I can change."

She changed quickly back into the clothes she'd come in, the clothes she wore to Peter's funeral. The memory left an ache in her chest.

Her eyes trailed unbidden across the bed. Sirius had been so sweet the night before, so thoughtful, so gentle. She blushed at the foggy memory of asking him to stay beside her through the night. How embarrassing! It had been so comfortable, though. Talking to him, listening to him. She'd felt more safe last night than she had since she started her hunt for the Horcruxes.

She didn't want to think through that just yet. She finished changing, ran her fingers through her hair to work out some of the knots, and walked out into the living area. She found Sirius in the kitchen, washing up their dishes from the night before.

Callie cleared her throat. "Ready?"

Sirius looked up quickly. He flashed a quick smile, but she knew she'd shaken him out of a deep reverie. "Yeah, let's go."

They walked together in companionable silence down the elevator, through the lobby, and across the busy, Muggle street to the restaurant. It was styled like a French cafe, with little awnings and flowers in boxes. They got a table toward the back, farthest away from the cold outside.

Sirius didn't even glance at his menu. Callie noticed and smirked. "Come here often?"

He shrugged. "I just know what I like."

She chuckled. The waiter was prompt in taking their orders. He took their menus and disappeared. Callie looked around the room. It was quaint and small and excellently decorated. Tiny Eiffel Towers made up the centerpieces of the tables. She picked one up and turned it over in her fingers.

"I've always wanted to see Paris," she confessed.

Sirius smiled. "Really? Why's that?"

She shrugged. "I guess because it seems so magical in a very simple way." He watched her for a long moment. There was a slight blush to her cheeks and she nibbled on her lower lip like she did when she was nervous. "I wonder what those words say," she mused, breaking the silence. "The ones on the wall, I mean."

Sirius glanced at the words on the wall and couldn't resist showing off. "They're lyrics to a French song," he said. "_La Vie en Rose_, or 'Life in Rosy Hues.'" Images of the rosy light of dawn illuminating Callie's hair and skin returned to his mind. He cleared his throat to rid himself of the memory before his face turned red, too.

She smiled. "How do you know that?"

He shrugged. "I can read it."

Callie couldn't resist laughing. "You can read French?"

"Yeah. My mother made Regulus and I both learn the language." He grinned when she continued to laugh. Godric, he loved that sound. "What's so funny about that?"

"It's just… the Great Sirius Black, Auror Extraordinaire, knows _French_."

"Je peux le aussi le dire."

"Oh, and you can speak it, too. Of course." She grinned.

"You don't know everything about me, Potter," he teased.

"So tell me something more, then. Something you didn't tell me last night."

He chuckled and leaned forward with his forearms against the table. He stared at her and she stared back as he thought. "Alright," he said at last, "but you can't laugh."

"I swear I won't."

He smiled a little. "Secretly… I'd kind of like to settle down. Not now, of course, but some day."

She smiled slowly. "Really? What does settling down look like to you?"

Sirius shrugged. "Life's full of adventures. Settling down means a different sort of adventure from the ones I've had all my life. It looks like enjoying a world that can be enjoyed. A world we helped make."

Callie caught the "we" in his last sentence and blushed. She wasn't sure how exactly he meant that. She looked at him for a long moment. There was no hint of a joke, no suggestion that he was lying, just simple, light honesty. She chose not to comment on the last sentence. "You are full of surprises this morning, Black."

He grinned. "What, didn't take me for the sort?"

She chuckled. "Honestly, no, I didn't. You've always struck me as the sort who's running as fast as he can, but who doesn't know whether he's running toward or away from something. I didn't think you'd ever stop."

"I don't think a peaceful life means standing still."

"No, I suppose not." The waiter returned with their breakfast. Callie nursed her cup of tea, adding a cube of sugar and a dash of cream. "Would you settle down with Marlene?"

The question surprised her as much as it did him. She had not intended to let it out. Sirius' eyes widened a fraction and he had the decency to look a little embarrassed. He cleared his throat. "Actually… no. I don't think she's the type."

His answer surprised Callie more than her question. She looked up, confused. "Really? Why?"

"She's… um… how do I put this?" He leaned back in his chair, taking a breath. "I'm not in love with her."

Callie blinked. "Then why are you dating her?"

"We're actually not dating at the moment."

"Why _did _you date her, then?" She paused, continuing when his reply wasn't immediate. "I'm just trying to figure out why anyone would be with someone they don't love, and for so long."

Sirius chuckled, but it was forced. "Asking all the tough questions this morning, aren't you?"

But she had come this far, and she was unwilling to give up now. "Does that mean you won't answer?"

"No, no, I'll answer." He took a bracing sip of coffee, suddenly wishing it was something stronger. Talking about exes, especially Marlene, on an almost first date with the woman he'd just discovered he was in love with was not something he expected to be doing ever, much less now. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, putting his feelings toward Marlene in order. He was pretty sure honesty was the way to go here, even though honesty was a little messy when it came to Marlene McKinnon.

"Marlene is a good friend. We were in the same year in Hogwarts, same house, same classes. We got to know each other. She was a good friend through some pretty rainy days. Once, Sixth year, I think it was, I did something… pretty terrible. Almost everyone sort of didn't talk to me for a while there. I deserved it, Merlin knows, but it sucked. Marlene was there for me through it all." Sirius paused, remembering the events. He took another sip of coffee. "Anyway… she's a good friend. And yeah, we keep trying to make something work because it should, you know? But we just don't… click. At the end of the day, she's a friend, and that's it."

"A friend that you sleep with," Callie reminded.

Sirius' face warmed. He chuckled uncomfortably. "You just go right for the throat, don't you?" What was wrong with him? He'd never been embarrassed about that before.

"You taught me interrogation techniques. The only one you can blame is yourself," she argued with a grin.

"I believe what I taught you was to lull the target into a false sense of security before you go for the kill." He changed the subject quickly. "So what about you? I've spilled my guts over Marlene; there must be some sordid relationship in your past. At school, maybe?"

Callie chuckled. "Actually, no, there isn't. I mean, sure I dated a couple people in school, but it never lasted long. And since I left school, I've been too busy."

"That's a terrible excuse, love."

"Maybe, but it's the one I'm sticking to." She glanced down at her uneaten breakfast. She couldn't quite bring herself to eat the scone so she waved down the waiter and ordered something else.

Sirius saw the change in her expression and the weight was back in his chest. He watched her fiddle with her scone, avoiding his eye again. He hated seeing the weight in her expression, the sadness written across her features. He leaned forward and reached across the table, setting his hand on hers. "Hey," he said softly, "it'll be okay."

"What if it isn't?" she argued. "It wasn't for Peter. What if this war never ends? Or worse – what if they win? Sirius… we don't know that anything will get better."

He squeezed her hand. "We're going to get him, okay? I swear to you we will. We will avenge Peter."

She swallowed hard and stared at him for a moment. She remembered the previous night spent talking and drinking, the way he looked at her, how the world around her faded when he comforted her. For a moment, Callie wanted nothing more than to crawl back into his arms and his bed and hide from the world, forget what was outside, forget what she had to do. Instead, she managed a tight smile and finished her breakfast.

The meal was over too quickly. Sirius wasn't sure he'd ever be ready to part with her again. Who knew how long it would be before their paths next crossed? How many things could happen before they did?

He steeled himself and paid for breakfast, waving off her promise to pay him back. They walked out onto the busy Muggle street, pulling their coats tighter around them. Sirius offered to take her back to Hogwarts, and she accepted with minimal objection. It was so far out of his way, she argued, but he promised he didn't mind. There were some things he needed to take care of in Hogsmeade, anyway. It was a lie, but she didn't call him out. They apparated to the little, Wizarding town and walked up the snow-covered path to the castle. Callie said she'd be fine once inside the protective barrier, but Sirius walked her inside the front entrance anyway.

The halls were relatively quiet. Classes had already started and only the ghost of Nearly Headless Nick was to be seen. Sirius drew a deep breath. "Well, I guess this is it."

Callie nodded. She paused awkwardly. She glanced down the hall for a sign of Dumbledore. When she looked back at Sirius, she found his eyes fixed on her. There was something there, something new, some subtle emotion. She found that she didn't want him to leave.

"Thank you," she said, voice a whisper. "For everything. It really means a lot."

He smiled. "No need to thank me. Listen, if you ever need a place to stay and escape it all, my door's always open. Otherwise, I'm just an owl away." He paused, turning a little more serious. "Are you going to be okay?"

She knew he was talking about mourning Peter. She nodded and swallowed the lump in her throat. "Yeah. Are you?"

"Yeah. You're not alone, okay? You've still got James, Lily, Remus, and I."

She nodded. "I know." Her fingers found his and held on tight for a moment. "Thanks again."

He squeezed her hand. "Sure. Take care, okay? Stay safe."

Callie nodded again. "You, too." She stepped back and let him go.

He held her gaze for a moment. She thought he might say something, but he didn't. He offered her a final smile and walked away.

"You should have kissed him," a voice over her shoulder spoke. She glanced up to see Nearly Headless Nick.

Callie sighed and shook her head. "No. Not until this is all over, at least." She drew a deep breath, steadied herself, and went to report to Dumbledore.

It was nearly midnight before Sirius got back to his apartment. He'd been hoping, foolishly, that maybe Callie would be there when he got back. She wasn't, of course, and it put him in an even fouler mood than he was already in. The whole bloody Auror Department and no one knew who'd killed Peter yet. That news, combined with a screaming fight with Marlene and the grief he was already shouldering had cast a dark cloud over him.

So it was understandable that he panicked when he heard the voice coming from his dresser.

Sirius tore open the dresser drawer and pulled out the two-way mirror. "James! What's happening!?"

"Bloody finally!" James snapped. "I've been calling for two hours."

It wasn't an emergency. Sirius could see in his friend's eyes it wasn't. He was very clearly angry, but he wasn't in danger. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me, Prongs! _Merlin!_"

"Where is Callie?"

The accusatory tone of voice was not lost on him. Sirius carried the mirror to his kitchen and set it on the counter while he looked for something to eat. "What do you mean, 'Where's Callie?' She's at Hogwarts. At least, I'm pretty sure she is. She's looking for one of the last Horcruxes."

James raised a sarcastic eyebrow. "Oh, so she's _not _with you?"

Sirius mentally cursed. He did not have the energy for this. He drew a deep breath and let it out. "Can we not do this right now?" He drew out a packet of sliced ham and a loaf of bread. "Work's been hell today, and-"

"Did you sleep with my sister, Sirius?" James demanded.

James was always so uptight these days. Maybe it was the exhaustion or his desperation to crack a joke in the middle of a night saturated with grief and frustration, but Sirius couldn't resist teasing him a little. "Well, we didn't do much sleeping…"

"WHAT!?"

Sirius laughed. James' face was red, eyes livid. Sirius grinned. "I'm joking, mate. No, of course I didn't. Happy?"

"_Not funny, _Black!" James snarled. "What did you do, then?"

Sirius glared at him. "Believe it or not, I was a perfect gentleman. And she was devastated over Peter! If I'd let her leave, she'd have done something stupid and gotten herself killed."

"You don't know that, you idiot!"

"No, actually I do know that. What did you want me to do; not comfort her over the loss of her friend? We're all grieving Peter; her no less than us!"

"She's six years younger than you. She's practically a kid!"

Sirius knew James well – well enough to know that this was not about Callie. Not really. James was mourning and he was cooped up in a little house with people he had to show a brave face in front of. He was aching for a fight. Normally Sirius would be happy to give him one, but not tonight. Tonight he was tired and his mind was still reeling from the duel blow of realizing one of his oldest friends was dead and he was bloody in love. He scoffed. "She's not a kid, James." His voice sounded tired, even to his own ears.

"She's only twenty-four!"

"You got Lily pregnant when she was nineteen! So don't talk to me about how Callie's too young."

James did not take kindly to that comment. "We were also _married!_"

"How many times, mate? Nothing happened!" Sirius set the mirror down on the counter again. It always made James angry when he had to stare at the ceiling, and at the moment, Sirius thought it would do James good. He turned back to his meal, sandwiching slices of ham and cheese between the bread and taking a bite. "Although…" He grinned. "Callie _Black _does have a nice ring to it…"

"No, it doesn't! I gave you _one _simple instruction," James said. "'_Don't mess with my sister, _I said. And what did you do? You never bloody listen!"

"Now you know how McGonagall must have felt trying to teach you," Sirius replied dryly.

"Don't change the subject! You're on thin ice as it is."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What do you want from me?" he asked, and picked the mirror up so he could see James. "An apology? I'm not sorry for comforting Callie. Do you have any idea how alone she must feel? She's got literally the most important job in the Wizarding World at the moment, and she's doing it by herself. I think she deserves to have someone there for her when she needs them."

"_I'm _here for her!" James argued.

Sirius gave him a look. "Yeah, and you've been great. Supporting her when you shouldn't even leave the house."

The blow landed. It was a cheap shot. He knew how much it bothered James that he was stuck at home. He let out a breath when James didn't respond. Deep down, he knew James was reacting out of fear and grief. He'd exploded like this after his parents died, too; it was just how he dealt with loss. It was easier to explode over something else for a while, let off steam from a different vent to relieve the pressure. Sirius took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm sorry; that crossed a line. But listen, mate, you know how much you mean to me. Hell, you're my brother. I would never do anything to hurt you, alright? Not intentionally, at least."

He hadn't expected it, but James softened at the words. He ran an agitated hand through his hair before fixing Sirius with a serious, but less angry, stare. "So you promise to stay away from Callie, then?"

How could he make a promise like that after realizing he loved her? But James didn't know that – couldn't know that. Not yet. Sirius took another bite of dinner. "I promise not to screw around with her, how about that? She is my friend, though, so I'm not going to promise to stay away." He kept his tone light, casual, praying that for once James couldn't read him.

James could, but he relented nonetheless. "Alright. Fair enough."

"So we're good, then?"

James nodded. "Yeah, we're good." He ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep sigh. Sirius could tell from the edge of guilt in his eyes that James had cooled down. He'd probably apologize tomorrow for the outburst. "So how is she? She didn't look good after the funeral."

Sirius let out a deep breath. "Yeah, she wasn't good. I think she's pretty devastated, to be honest with you."

"Did she shut down?"

"No, thankfully. She actually talked it out. All things considered, I'd say she's handling this better than the Claybournes." He paused. He thought again about comforting her, holding her in his arms as she slept. He hadn't felt so at peace in years.

"I'm glad," James said, shaking him from his memory. "I was afraid she'd just lock it all inside. Like she did Mum and Dad's deaths."

Sirius nodded. It was strange, he thought. Normally James would be the first person he talked to about something as serious as falling in love. But he couldn't exactly tell James he'd fallen in love with his little sister. Not now, anyway; James would blow his top. Anyone else, and James would make fun of him before becoming deadly serious and talking him through it. Like he did everything. James was his rock, his fortress in the middle of an ever-turbulent life. His first and best friend, his brother in all but blood. And he'd gone and fallen in love with the one person James was stalwartly opposed to.

He was stupid, Sirius had always known that about himself. He was just proving himself right once again.

"How's Lily holding up?" he asked, changing the subject. He finished his sandwich and washed the plate. He took a bottle of Butterbeer down from a cupboard and carried it and the mirror to the couch.

They talked well into the early hours of the morning. Despite the rocky start to the conversation, Sirius was relieved to see and talk to his friend. The grief and guilt over Peter's death remained at bay as long as he was talking to James. As long as James was okay, things couldn't be so bad. He'd learned that his first year of school, and amid all the changes that he and the world had both gone through, that fact remained constant. James was the rock he'd anchor his life on. It had always been like that, and it always would be.

"Lily's calling me," James said at last. "I'll let you go. Are you going to be alright alone, mate? If not, you can always come over."

"Yeah, I'll be alright," Sirius promised. In spite of the very late hour, he was reluctant to end the connection, as he always was. "Say hello to the wife and kids for me."

James chuckled and promised he would. He said goodnight and disappeared. Sirius stared at the vacant mirror in front of him for a moment. The room always felt emptier when James left it, even if it was only through a magical mirror. Except this time, it wasn't just James' presence he was missing.

Sirius pulled his shoes off and crawled into bed, not bothering to change. He looked at the empty space beside him where Callie had been hours before. His arms ached to hold her again. How was he supposed to sleep alone now?

A laugh burst from his throat at the absurdity of the thought. He was turning into James. Honestly, wondering how he'd sleep without someone beside him? What had gotten into him?

He had much bigger problems than that. Like how he was going to make Voldemort pay for Peter's death. Sirius turned his back to the empty space beside him and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter Fifteen - November 19-20, 1990

November 19-20, 1990

The night air was bitingly cold as Sirius, Callie, and Remus trekked from the Potter's house to the graveyard. The little town of Godric's Hollow was already gearing up for Christmas. Wreathes hung on the occasional door and lights strung across the courtyard in front of the chapel. With the days getting darker and the nights longer, Christmas was a more than welcome light on the horizon.

"Remind me again why we're carrying shovels," Sirius asked. He stopped by the gate of the church's cemetery to adjust the strap of the satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Because this one is buried," Callie reminded. She checked the map in her hands and compared it to the layout of the graveyard before them. "Some of the other Horcruxes have been warded against magical interference, so we may have to use Muggle means of accessing this one, too."

Remus looked over her shoulder and pointed at the symbol in the corner of the page. "What's the symbol? The triangle with the circle and line through it."

"It's the mark on the grave. Dumbledore said if we find this mark, we'll find the Horcrux."

Sirius joined them and looked at the map over Callie's other shoulder. "Nowhere in my job description does it say 'Grave Robber.'"

"Try something new," Callie replied. "It'll be good for you. Spread out and look for this symbol. Remember, it'll be very well protected."

She started off between the tombstones. Remus took the other end of the cemetery. Sirius stood watch. It was tedious work, scanning every grave for an unfamiliar sign.

Callie had insisted on leaving a very specific section of the yard out of their investigations. She knew none of those tombstones bore the mark; she was too familiar with them. And she didn't want to become distracted. But her mind wandered during the search and as it did, her feet carried her to the place she'd hoped to avoid. Two very familiar names met her gaze as she surfaced from her thoughts. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.

The names were etched deep into the granite slab. She read them a second time, then a third. The dates underneath the names and the little dash in between seemed so cold an honor to the memory of two people who had meant so much. Her eyes sank below the slab to the ground. Beneath her feet, her parents lay silent, still as the stone above them.

A hand closed around her shoulder and she jumped. Her wand was halfway out of her pocket when she registered the tight smile and worried eyes of Remus. She sighed and pocketed her wand. Drawn as if by magnetism, her gaze returned to the names of her parents. She stared at them for a moment longer before turning away. She gave Remus a reassuring smile and moved forward. Remus left her side again and continued his search.

Sirius stayed close by and vigilant. The odds of exhuming one of the last of Voldemort's Horcruxes without Death Eater intervention was zilch. He didn't like this one bit, bringing Death Eaters so close to the Potter's house. But if this was where the bloody thing was, there was nothing for it. He kept a firm grip on his wand.

Callie passed another grave, letting her eyes scan over the surface before sliding off again. They'd been at it for nearly an hour, and still nothing.

Something pulled at the corner of her mind. She stopped and listened. A soft, hissing whisper, easily mistakable for the wind. But it definitely wasn't the wind. It was Parseltongue. She stopped and looked back at the grave she'd just passed. Something felt off about it. The surface was just a little too smooth.

"_Revelio." _

The surface shifted until it became old and worn. "I've got something," she called. Remus and Sirius abandoned their posts and joined her. Remus held his wand out and lit it, illuminating the faded words on the grave: Ignotus Peverell. The date on the grave was nearly impossible to read, but they thought they could make out a year beginning in 12. Beneath the name and dates was the very faint image of the triangle Dumbledore had instructed them to find.

"Well, he's been gone for a while," Remus commented dryly.

"Let's get this over with," Sirius said. "This place gives me the creeps."

Callie straightened and took a step back. She attempted to remove the dirt over the grave with a spell, but the earth rose mere inches before being pulled back down. She nodded. "This is it, alright." In her experience, most Horcruxes had to be uncovered by simple, Muggle means. As if Voldemort had either not thought to protect them from Muggles, or else wanted to humiliate whoever found them.

Remus and Sirius both took shovels and began overturning the earth. The ground was frozen and they had to hack at the dirt to get it to come loose. Callie stood guard, scanning the shadows for movement. They took shifts, rotating every half hour. Dawn rose before they were able to finish. They retreated back into town after covering their work with concealment charms. No sense in drawing attention. They were careful to ignore the Potter house completely; even concealed by strong spells, they didn't want to risk suspicion.

They booked a room at the only inn in town after a hearty breakfast at the pub across the street. They all three shared one room to be safe, too concerned about an attack to risk splitting up. Callie took one bed, Remus the other, and Sirius the floor. Remus was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Sirius had resolved not to sleep. It was too dangerous. Was it good for his health? Probably not. But he'd rather be sleep deprived than lose Callie or Remus. He lay down on the floor so they wouldn't suspect that he was staying awake. They didn't need to worry about it.

"Not sleepy?" a voice whispered. Sirius glanced up to find Callie looking at him over the side of her bed. She was lying on her stomach, hands curled over the side of the mattress.

He smiled tiredly. "No, not in the least," he lied. "You?"

"Actually, I was going to stay up and keep watch. You can have the bed if you like; you should get some sleep."

Sirius refrained from making a comment about the bed being more comfortable with her in it. She had to stop setting him up like that. Instead, he said, "I'll keep the first watch. You go to sleep."

She shook her head. "It's too cold," she whispered.

Sirius grinned. "Are you one of those people who must to be a certain temperature in order to fall asleep, even after a night spent digging up a grave?"

She shrugged. "What can I say?" But that wasn't it. The sight of her parents' graves had rattled her. She wanted to sleep, but she knew her dreams would be haunted.

Sirius gave a dramatic sigh of mock regret. He stood, careful not to wake Remus, and moved to the side of the twin bed. "Well, we can't have you freezing now, can we?" He pulled up the blankets and got in beside her.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing?" she hissed. "What about Remus?"

"What about him?"

"What will he think when he wakes up and sees the two of us in bed together?"

Sirius shrugged. "He'll probably think you were cold." Callie hesitated. Eventually, she sighed and crawled under the blankets next to him. She sat up against a pillow, blankets across her lap. Sirius chuckled and snaked an arm around her. She shot him a glare as he pulled her into his side. "Relax, Potter. God, you're tense."

"Probably because we're hunting a Horcrux," she muttered. He didn't respond. Her eyes drifted across him to Remus. His shoulders were bunched and his breath came unsteadily in his sleep. "Is he alright?"

Sirius looked at his friend. "Yeah," he said. "It's just that the full moon is coming up." Sirius had missed the last one. He always hated missing a full moon; Remus' recovery was worse if Padfoot wasn't there to calm the wolf. James could handle Moony on his own if need be, but it was always better with two. And the Wolf had been more agitated lately. He missed Wormtail. He couldn't figure out where the rat had gone.

"It was kind of him to help us," Callie whispered, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Remus is like that. He's always been selfless."

Sirius' hand trailed absently up and down her arm. She tensed at first, but after a moment the tension leaked out of her body. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. He felt her shift her weight so she was more comfortable against him. He knew instinctively that she wasn't far from sleep.

"You're sure you're okay taking first watch?" she asked, speech slurred.

Sirius indulged in a private smile as he glanced down at her. Her eyes were already closed. "I'm sure, love," he answered softly. "Go to sleep."

Remus woke mid-afternoon with a pain in his back. He groaned softly in annoyance and rolled over. The mattress was springy and uncomfortable and he couldn't get back to sleep. Maybe he'd just take the next watch and let Sirius rest. He was positive his friend had stayed up to make sure they had no unwanted guests. Sirius could put up whatever front he wanted, but Remus knew when he was worried. He opened his eyes. Yeah, he would take next watch. Merlin knew Sirius needed sleep as much as anyone else, no matter what he said.

His eyes fell on the bed beside his and a slow, genuine smile crept over his face. Callie and Sirius were both half-sitting in bed. His arm was around her, her head rested on his shoulder, and his cheek was pressed against the top of her head. Her hand rested on his chest. They were both fast asleep. They looked so peaceful. Sirius must have been peaceful to let himself fall asleep like that when there was a real possibility of danger.

It had been a long time since Remus had seen Sirius relaxed. The man knew how to front it like the best of them, but Remus had known Sirius for too long not to notice the telltale signs of tension that clung to his body like a shadow. Sometimes it still surprised Remus that the relaxed, carefree Hogwarts heartbreaker carried so much worry now. It was unnatural.

Now, Remus smirked to himself. Sirius had laughed only months ago when Remus suggested to him that maybe there was more than just friendship between him and Callie. He'd laughed harder when Remus bluntly informed him that he was probably in love with her. "Love?" he'd scoffed. "No, I don't think so, Moony. She's just a friend."

Well, all Remus had to say about that was Sirius Black better not lie to his face ever again.

Merlin, he wished he had a camera. This would make for some excellent blackmail material.

Snow was falling when the three of them ventured out after dinner. It fell softly, muffling the sounds of the village. The graveyard looked more dismal than ever in the snow. Sirius and Remus carried the shovels in tired arms. Callie carried the satchel slung over a shoulder. They found their worksite easily and removed the concealment charms. Remus lit the tip of his wand and balanced it on the headstone for light. Callie took first watch again. She handed the shovels down to them after Sirius and Remus climbed into the hole they'd dug the previous night. Remus noticed the brush of Sirius' fingers against Callie's as he took his shovel from her hands. He hid a smirk.

They'd dug up an extra six inches when Callie stopped them. "Quiet," she hissed. "There's someone coming."

Sirius scrambled out of the hole, pulling his wand out.

"What are you all doing out here?" a familiar voice asked. "It's freezing." Marlene sidestepped an off-center tombstone, moving into the dim circle of light cast by Remus' wand.

"Mar!" Sirius exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I popped by James and Lily's and they said you were all out here. Thought I'd come and help." She looked down into the hole and waved. "Hello down there."

Remus smiled and waved back.

Marlene took Sirius' abandoned shovel and lowered herself into the grave. "So what are we after?"

Callie glanced at Sirius. She could sense a subtle difference in his demeanor when Marlene showed up, and she couldn't tell whether it was positive or negative. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Marlene started to dig and Sirius looked at Callie, silently asking if it was alright to let her in on the secret hunt. Callie shrugged, telling him to do what he thought was best.

"We think there's another Horcrux buried here."

Marlene didn't look up from her work. She tossed a shovelful of dirt onto the ground above. "Which one?"

"Gryffindor's pin," Sirius replied.

"What, like a tie pin?"

"I've destroyed a bloody cup," Callie said. "A tie pin doesn't seem that far out of the realm of possibility. But it's probably more like a broach."

Marlene shrugged and tossed another shovelful of dirt out of the hole.

It was halfway through the night when they finally struck the coffin. Marlene's shovel found it first. The sound it made was hollow and dismal. Remus' brow furrowed in confusion as he looked down at the bottom of the grave. Rotten wood wouldn't sound like that. Sirius and Marlene cleared the last layer of earth from the box. Sure enough, the wood was solid oak. They dug around it, freeing it from the ground. Remus and Callie lowered ropes into the grave and Sirius and Marlene secured them to the box before climbing out. The four of them lifted the coffin from the grave and set it on the ground beside the pit.

Sirius sniffed and made a face. "Is it just me, or does something stink?"

"It shouldn't," Remus replied. "Not yet, anyway. This man should have been dead for hundreds of years. The decomposed flesh would release gas, but we haven't broken the seal yet. There shouldn't be any smell until the lid comes off."

Sirius made a face. "Lovely."

Callie could hear it more distinctly now. The whispering. This was it, beyond a doubt. She lifted one of the shovels. "Everyone, get ready," she ordered. "There's bound to be something nasty protecting this thing." She waited for them to stand back and hold their wands at the ready before slamming the shovel into the wood. It shook, but didn't break.

"Should've brought a crowbar," Sirius muttered.

Callie struck it again. On the third blow, it cracked. A hiss burst from the coffin, releasing gas into the air. Callie gagged and covered her nose. Whatever was inside the box reeked. She coughed and took a moment to steady herself before striking the lid of the coffin again. It gave way, splintering inward. The shovel stuck in something soft. It made a squelching sound when she wrenched it free.

"There's something inside," she said.

"Yeah, got that from the stink," Marlene replied.

She bent toward the open coffin. "Careful," Sirius warned. She lifted her wand and cast _Lumos. _The beam of light fell onto an open-eyed face.

"Recognize him?" Remus asked.

She shook her head. "No." The face stared up at her with vacant eyes. The skin was peeling back in places, cracked with decay. She scanned down the body. Its bony hands were folded over its chest. The clothes were frayed and depressed in places where the flesh below had rotted. It was perfectly still.

Sirius leaned over the coffin to take a look and breathed a curse. "It's Macdonald."

"Who?" Callie asked.

"Arthur Macdonald. He worked in the Department for the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts. Went missing a few months back."

"He looks in decent shape," Remus muttered.

"Is it in there?" Marlene asked.

Nothing caught the light the way a piece of metal should. Callie couldn't see anything that resembled a bejeweled pin. She bent over the body, breathing through her mouth. She'd have to search it. As much as her stomach turned at the thought, she knew she didn't have a choice. Her hand reached out over its chest.

The corpse twitched. With a startled cry, she scrambled away. The body sat up in its coffin, drawing rattling breaths. As they watched, it turned its head slowly and fixed Callie with a dead-eyed stare. From its mouth, forced through ruined lungs, spilled the hissing language of Parseltongue.


	17. Chapter Sixteen - November 20-21, 1990

November 20-21, 1990

The night sprang to life around them. Marlene shouted a warning and pulled Remus to the ground as a bright green spell shot over their heads. Sirius swore sharply and shot a curse into the shadows before pushing Callie behind a tombstone. Death Eaters stepped out from behind gnarled trees. The corpse of Arthur MacDonald splintered the sides of its coffin and stood with jerking motions.

Callie gripped her wand and shot a curse behind the tombstone. The corpse took a twitching step, then another. She glanced to her right and saw Remus and Marlene crouched behind another tombstone, under heavy fire.

"Now _this _is more like it!" Sirius shouted. He shot a spell over the tombstone at the corpse. "Has Horcrux hunting always been this fun?"

Callie shifted to the balls of her feet. "Stay focused. The corpse must be protecting the Horcrux." A bit of the headstone she crouched behind fractured as a spell crashed again it.

Remus shot a stunning spell at the MacDonald corpse. It glanced off, causing no damage. He frowned. "What kind of magic can animate the dead?" he shouted over the din.

"The dark kind," Marlene answered. "Cover me!" She dove from behind the headstone, sprinting toward a tall statue closer to the advancing line of Death Eaters.

Sirius saw her go and quickly joined Remus in firing curses at their attackers. A grin spread across his face. "Callie, you and Remus sort out the Horcrux; Marlene and I will take care of our friends over there." Before she could respond, he sprang from behind the tombstone.

Callie watched MacDonald advance. She tried another spell in vain. Taking a breath, she left her cover and joined Remus.

"How do we destroy it?" Remus asked, trying a fire-making charm. The fire was absorbed by the creature and extinguished. "Magic can't touch it."

Callie wondered at his composure. He wasn't caught up in the fight like Sirius; he was studying their main objective with level-headed calm. She shook her head. "I'm not sure."

"Well, it's coming right for us," Remus reminded her unnecessarily. He looked behind them and found a massive statue shaped like a rook on a chessboard. He caught Callie's attention and pointed to the stone. They retreated and ducked behind it to buy more time. The creature came on. It was slow but unwavering. Callie's eyes scanned the graveyard before landing on Sirius and Marlene. They were fighting back-to-back, drawing the Death Eaters' attention.

"We don't have long," Remus said. "Where would the Horcrux be?"

Callie closed her eyes and listened. She pushed away the din of battle, the lurching cries of the corpse, and focused on the undercurrent. That pervading, hissing whisper. It sounded almost as if it was coming from…

"Remus, it's inside the corpse," Callie said.

Remus muttered a curse. "How do we get it out?"

Callie winced. "I think we're going to have to reach in and take it out."

Remus sighed and rolled up his sleeves. "Well, I've done worse. I'll restrain it, you grab the pin."

"Are you sure?" Callie asked. "That thing is strong enough to smash the coffin; it could kill you."

"I'm positive. Just hurry and grab it." Remus adjusted his hold on his wand. "Lure it away from the Death Eaters. We won't be able to fend off stray curses while we're grappling with that thing."

They retreated farther and farther into the graveyard. The creature continued to follow. Remus ducked behind a tombstone while Callie continued back. When the corpse crossed in front of Remus he jumped out, wrapping an arm around its neck. The creature screamed. Callie lunged for it and plunged her hand into its chest. The fabric and flesh gave way under her hand. The creature's body convulsed. Her fingers grazed its shriveled heart and she forced down the rising bile in her throat. It lashed out. She blocked with her free arm. Something cold touched her hand and sent an icy chill through her. She grabbed it and wrenched her arm free of MacDonald's chest.

It twitched and went limp. Remus let go and it crumpled to the snow-covered ground. Callie uncurled her filth-covered fist, exposing a gleaming pin of gold encrusted with tiny red rubies. The place where it touched her skin was freezing. She quickly reached her other hand into the satchel at her side and pulled out the box Dumbledore had given her. The moment the lid closed over the Horcrux, the whispering stopped.

"Let's go!" she shouted over the noise.

Remus saw two Death Eaters break off from the pack and charge toward them. He grabbed Callie's hand and disapparated. They landed just outside the protective spell barrier around Hogwarts castle. They stepped through and turned around.

"Where are they?" Callie asked anxiously.

Remus looked at his hand in disgust. The decay from the corpse had rubbed off of Callie's hand. "They'll be here."

Sirius and Marlene appeared a moment later, both flushed, breathless, and exhilarated. They laughed as they pushed through the magical barrier. Blood trickled from Marlene's temple and Sirius' shoulder and hand, but neither seemed to notice.

"Got it, then?" Sirius asked, still grinning like a madman. "Excellent. Drinks at the Three Broomsticks?"

"Sounds perfect," Marlene agreed, matching his smile.

"I think I can free a little time," Remus said.

"I'll meet you all there, then," Callie replied. "I need to get this to Dumbledore first."

"Tell you what," Sirius interrupted. "We'll have drinks in! I'll pick up some things from Rosmerta. Callie, we can use your room."

It would be safer to stay in Hogwarts. She nodded. "Alright, sure." Sirius took drink orders and ran back to Hogsmeade. Callie showed Remus and Marlene to her room, deposited them there, and made the journey to Dumbledore's office. She wrote her report, taking her time on the details.

Why was the prospect of having drinks with Sirius, Remus, and Marlene so daunting?

She watched as Dumbledore destroyed the Horcrux, striking it with the ever-faithful Sword of Gryffindor.

Two more to go. Two more and she'd be done with this. Two more and Voldemort would be vulnerable.

Hang the prophecy; she was ready to go after the monster herself.

Callie finally bid Dumbledore goodnight (or good morning – it was nearly dawn) and made her way back to her room. She found the stretch of wall concealing the Room of Requirement and knocked. It was opened almost immediately by Sirius, who grinned and ushered her inside. Next moment she had a bottle of Firewhiskey shoved into one hand and a meat pasty into the other and was sitting at a little table she'd never seen before. Clearly the room had adapted again.

"Two more to go!" Sirius announced. He raised his glass and the others followed. They drank to the end of Voldemort.

The morning quickly deteriorated in a haze of alcohol and laughter. It had been ages since Callie had hung around with a group of friends and she let loose slowly but surely. Sirius suggested they play strip poker, which Marlene agreed to readily and Remus and Callie were just tipsy enough to allow. Remus wiped the floor with all of them. Sirius lost.

Around ten, Remus said his goodbyes and headed out. Half an hour later, Sirius pulled a glass mirror from a pocket inside his coat. "Sorry, girls, I've gotta take this. It's James."

"Ah, yes, can't keep your husband waiting," Marlene replied with a grin.

Sirius laughed. "I'll grab some more whiskey while I'm out." He flashed them both a wink and walked out of the door.

Marlene laughed and poured herself another drink. "He is such an idiot." She began gathering up the cards, shuffling them absently. "So how's the hunt going?"

Callie shrugged. "Really slowly, to tell you the truth. There's one more I have to find. I know it's here in Hogwarts, which is why I've been here so bloody long, but I can't find it."

Marlene sipped her drink and reclined in her seat. "Which one is it?"

"The diadem of Ravenclaw."

"And the other?"

"Nagini, You-Know-Who's snake. That one… well, I don't know how I'll kill that one. She never leaves his side, from what Regulus has told me."

Marlene nodded. She stared down into her glass and swirled it absently. Callie looked into the fire flickering in the hearth.

"Listen," Marlene began suddenly. "I can't help but feel responsible for you being stuck with this job. If I hadn't opened my mouth at the Ministry, none of this would have happened. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I'm sorry. I know this can't be an easy job."

Callie's brows rose in astonishment. She'd never expected Marlene to apologize for that. Honestly, she'd completely forgotten. "It isn't your fault," she replied, and discovered that she meant it. "I mean… at least someone is doing it, you know? Better me than no one."

"Still… I'm sorry you have to do all this alone. I can't imagine how lonely it must be."

There was genuine concern in her eyes, and it surprised Callie more than that animated corpse had. With a guilty shock, she realized that she'd probably completely misjudged Marlene. Why? Just because she and Sirius had history. She almost laughed at how stupid she was being. Sure, it hurt seeing them together, but that was hardly Marlene's fault. And it was no reason they couldn't be friends.

"Thank you," Callie said. "That means a lot. But really, it isn't your fault."

"Thank _you _for doing all this."

Callie shrugged. "It's my job."

Marlene smiled a little in response, and Callie returned it. They sank into a companionable silence.

"Can I ask you something?" Callie asked eventually.

Marlene shrugged. "Sure."

Callie took a breath. "You and Sirius?"

Marlene frowned. "You mean are we together?" Callie nodded. Marlene thought for a moment before answering. "It's pretty complicated. We've dated off and on since our fifth year at Hogwarts. It's the strangest thing, we both care a lot for each other, we'd do anything for each other, and yet… we can't seem to stay in a stable relationship." She shrugged again and took a swig of whiskey. "Maybe we're just too similar."

Callie could see the pain in Marlene's eyes. "Do you love him?" The question was out before Callie had time to process whether or not she wanted an answer.

Marlene nodded without hesitation. "Yes, I do. But sometimes that isn't enough." She paused. "I've always known it would never last forever between us. Even in school, I knew. One of us would fall in love with someone else and that would be the end. Honestly, I never expected to last _this _long. But he's also one of my dearest friends. He's been there for me through a lot. And I don't want to lose him." She paused. "He's so good at hiding how understanding he is. I have a large family, and they're the most important thing in the world to me. I'd do anything for them. And somehow he managed to understand that even though his own family is absolutely horrible. That's just the sort of friend he is. He's also wildly protective and loyal to a fault.

"I'm glad you brought him up, because I've been meaning to talk to you about that. I think he may have found someone else. And good for him. I know he'll be really happy with her."

Callie felt her face warm. It was obvious who Marlene was talking about. She opened her mouth to respond, but Marlene cut her off.

"It's okay, you don't have to say anything. But I've known Sirius for a long time and I know the way he looks at you. Just… don't hurt him, okay? He's not as tough as he likes to pretend he is. And as much as I'm for women's lib and sticking together, I should warn you: I will personally hunt down anyone who hurts that man." She grinned, but Callie knew she wasn't joking. "And trust me, I know it's weird that we're friends and the history we've had. But however much I care about him, I would never get between him and whoever he falls in love with. You both deserve much better than that. I'll stay out of the way. I promise."

Callie was floored. She was a little overwhelmed by her words. For one thing, she'd had her suspicions about Sirius, but being told by Marlene McKinnon that Sirius was in love with her was entirely different to wondering if it were the case. And Marlene promising to stay out of the way was another shock.

There was a knock at the door and Marlene rose to open it. She let Sirius in. He grinned and looked between them. "What were you two talking about? Me?"

Marlene laughed. "Yeah, you wish."

"How's James?" Callie asked, grateful for the change of subject.

"He's well. The Death Eaters didn't find them." Sirius walked over by the fire and picked up his coat. "Mar, we'd better go. You know how the head of office gets."

She nodded and grabbed her coat. "Thanks for letting us crash here, Callie."

Callie nodded. "No problem. Thanks for your help tonight."

"If you need any more help, you know where to call," Sirius said. He looked at Callie and their eyes met. He gave her a look that somehow simultaneously calmed all her fears and set a fire in her blood. "See you soon."

She swallowed and nodded. "See you soon."

Sirius gave her one last smile before walking out and joining Marlene in the hall, closing the door behind him. "Ready? We should still have time to-"

He was cut off by Marlene's mouth on his. She fisted the collar of his shirt before he had time to think and forced him back against the wall, kissing him fiercely. Then her fingers were in his hair and running down his chest and he didn't want to think. His body responded to her automatically, hands finding her waist and head turning so he could kiss her deeper.

Her touch was electrifying. It always had been. She knew how to make him want, how to make him _need. _And when she kissed him like that, he _needed _her.

She broke the kiss, staying so close that her nose still brushed his. She watched his eyes struggle to focus, felt his chest rise and fall as he fought to catch his breath. "Let's find a room," she whispered.

He swallowed hard, mind hazy and unfocused. His body reacted as strongly to her as it always did, but there was a voice in his head that was trying to tell him something else. He needed a moment to work out what it was saying. "Mar," he began, but he was cut off by another searing kiss, deeper than the one before. Her body pushed against his. Her hands roamed his chest and he was lost again.

Then her fingers grazed the edge of a cut left from the battle in the graveyard and pain ripped through his mind, sharp and sobering. He realized where he was and what he was doing.

_Shit. _

Sirius' hands were still on her waist. He pushed her away. She looked at him in confusion. "Sirius? What's wrong?"

"Just… just give me a second." He shut his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. He drew in deep breaths to calm himself.

A slew of every expletive he knew in every langue he knew it in ran through his mind. _What was he doing?_

Marlene's hand touched his cheek in concern, but he jerked away. "Sirius?" She sounded slightly offended.

"We can't do this," Sirius started.

She chuckled. "What are you talking about, of course we-"

"I'm in love with someone else!"

Marlene froze. The words rang through the hall, echoing off the stone walls. It surprised him. He'd known that he was in love with Callie, but he'd never dared say it out loud before.

She stared at him and he stared back. There was no surprise in her eyes. A small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

Sirius' expression turned stony. "You knew," he stated. "Didn't you?"

She sighed and took a step back. "Give me some credit, Sirius. Of course I knew."

"Then what the hell was that!?"

She shrugged. "Just wanted to see how serious you really are about her. No pun intended. I guess we've both got our answers."

Sirius didn't know what to say. On the one hand, that could _never _happen again. On the other, he cared deeply about her and hated to hurt her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It was messy from Marlene's fingers combing through it moments before.

"Let's get another drink," he said at last. "We have a lot to talk about."


	18. Chapter Seventeen - September 1, 1991

September 1, 1991

Death Eater activity had been deadly quiet since the beginning of the year, when the Diadem of Ravenclaw had finally been located and destroyed. Voldemort slunk into hiding, dragging his snake, the last known Horcrux, with him. The Auror Office had poured over every hide out, every location connected with the Dark Lord, but to no avail. There hadn't been a single sighting of him, or of the Dark Mark, since March.

The Wizarding World was beginning to grow complacent again. Maybe Voldemort had been killed? Maybe it was all over? Maybe he would just stay gone?

Callie rejoined the Auror Office in April, helping different teams attempt to track down the whereabouts of the missing enemy. Sirius continually argued with James and Lily, telling them to stay put until they were certain they were safe. But Harry received his Hogwarts acceptance letter, and the strict rule was broken. James and Lily were allowed to accompany their son to Diagon Alley, under careful watch by a team of no less than four Aurors.

Lily stood in her kitchen, looking out of the window at the garden. The clock struck midnight of September First. In just a few short hours, her son would be leaving her for the first time since his birth. She worried her bottom lip absently.

A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and she leaned back instinctively. James kissed her neck and rested his chip on top of her head. "He'll be alright, Lily," James promised. "Hogwarts is the safest place in the world."

Lily wasn't so sure. She couldn't help the nagging fear in her stomach, the way it boiled and sloshed, making her heart skip a beat every now and then. "I know. It isn't Hogwarts I'm worried about."

"The train ride?" James guessed. He knew by her silence that he was right. "Sirius said they'll have as many Aurors as they can on the train. He and Callie will be there. There's no one I trust more to protect our son."

"I know they will, James." Her voice was weary. They'd been over this before. "But accidents still happen."

"He'll have the cloak," James reminded her.

"Yes, but what will that do against stray spells?"

James pressed another kiss into her neck. "Lily, we can't keep him here forever. He needs to have a life. A normal one. And that starts at Hogwarts. You've done a brilliant job of homeschooling him these past eleven years, but he needs to be around other kids. He needs to make friends and get into trouble. Hogwarts was the best thing that ever happened to either of us. It's where I met you." He kissed her shoulder.

"And your stupid friends," Lily admitted.

James laughed. "And my stupid friends." He hugged her tighter. "Harry needs some stupid friends. He needs to grow. What kind of life can he have here?"

"A safe one." Lily's voice was quiet.

James leaned his forehead against her shoulder and drew a deep breath. "I know, love. I'm afraid, too. But he _needs _this."

Lily knew he was right. Her eyes stung and she sniffed quickly to keep tear from spilling over. "I'll miss him so much…"

James' heart ached. "So will I."

By the time Callie and Sirius met at their house, James was having second thoughts.

"Why can't we just take him to Hogwarts ourselves?" he demanded. "We're all but certain the train will be attacked-"

"Mate, you know how this works," Sirius argued. "We've got eight Aurors, including us, on board that train, and six more flying around it. We're practically emptying our Office for this operation. Moody will be there. Shacklebolt will be there. It's the safest place for him."

"And this way, he gets a normal start," Callie added.

James and Lily were very reluctant to agree, but they took Harry to the train station nonetheless. Harry seemed very embarrassed that he was being escorted around like the Prime Minister, but he put up with it. He hugged his father and mother tightly on the platform.

Lily hugged her son fiercely. Callie and Sirius stood by, waiting for their goodbyes to be said, before departing.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it, Prongs?" Sirius said, looking at the train puffing away.

James looked uncharacteristically pale. "Just keep him safe."

Sirius looked back at his friend and saw the fear and worry in his eyes. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "James. I swear to you that I will keep Harry safe."

The two stared hard at each other for a long moment. James seemed to feel a bit better. A little color returned to his face. He nodded once, eyes hardening into confidence.

Callie heard the train whistle blow, and gently ruffled Harry's hair. "Come on, Harry. It's time to go." Harry let go of his mother and took hold of his trunk. He ran for the train, Sirius following him. Callie turned to her brother and sister in law.

"Callie-" Lily began in that begging tone that tore at Callie's heart.

"I promise you both, no matter what happens…" She wrapped an arm around each of them. "Sirius and I will protect Harry with our lives. They'll have to pry him out of our cold, dead arms."

"Somehow, that's not very reassuring," Lily confessed.

"Be careful," James pleaded.

"We will!" She turned and saw the train pulling out of the station. "See you both soon. Stay with your Auror on the way home!"

Callie took off and leapt through the open train door as it picked up speed. Mind swirling with memories, she walked through the center aisle toward the back. She passed the closed doors of the first compartment, where all Seventh Year students were being briefed on what to do in case of an attack on their way. Another Auror made sure the protective spells were still holding.

She nodded to Moody, standing guard at the very back of the train, and ducked into the last compartment. Harry and Ron sat across from each other, closest to the door. Callie took the seat next to Ron, across from Sirius.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Harry was saying. "I'm pretty sure Dad would kick me out."

"No, he wouldn't," Sirius insisted, chuckling. "He makes a big deal of it, but look at your aunt! She was in…" He trailed off, and looked around shiftily before making a show of whispering, "_Slytherin!" _

Harry gasped and looked at his aunt. "You were!?"

Callie nodded. "I sure was. And I turned out alright, didn't I? Your dad still loves me, as far as I know." She winked. "You'll be just fine."

"Even if you wind up in Hufflepuff," Sirius added, "everyone will still be just as proud of you."

The rich, green countryside sped past them. The trolley lady stopped by and Sirius stocked up on whatever Harry and Ron wanted. He switched seats when he sat back down, choosing the seat next to Callie.

"Seriously, though, what if he is in Slytherin?" he whispered.

"Then… He's strong. He has his father's will." Callie looked at him and smiled reassuringly. "He can stand up to whatever they throw at him. With the help of those dueling lessons you've been giving him, of course."

Sirius smirked. "The one decent thing the Ministry has allowed, thank Merlin. He's pretty good, considering he's eleven."

She smiled. "Of course he is! Just look at his parents."

Hours passed. Harry and Ron asked lots of questions, their nerves mounting as every second brought them closer to the doors of Hogwarts. Callie and Sirius stayed lighthearted and hopeful, trying to encourage the two boys.

In late afternoon, the compartment door opened, making both of them start and reach for their wands. A frizzy-haired girl, likely another first year, poked her head inside. She was already wearing her Hogwarts robes. "Have any of you seen all of these Aurors? I think it's a bit much."

Harry and Ron glanced at each other. Clearly this girl wasn't privy to the imminent danger.

"Sorry, but… who are you?" Harry asked.

But the girl didn't seem to take any notice. She was staring at Sirius. "You're Sirius Black," she said in awe. "I've read all about you! Is it true you wrestled a dragon with your bare hands? I always thought that was impossible."

Callie looked at Sirius and smirked. She'd never heard that story. Sirius met her eyes and rolled his. "Bloody mosquito," he muttered, referring to a buzzing little reporter who seemed to have anything better to do than spread obnoxious rumors. He turned back to the girl. "I did not. But I am Sirius Black, so points for that. What's your name?"

"Hermione Granger," she said, stepping into the compartment eagerly. She dodged Ron's legs and sat across from Sirius. "You're an Auror, a crime fighter. You've taken on Voldemort singlehandedly!"

Callie had to turn away and put a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well, not singlehandedly," Sirius replied modestly. "Granger, did you say? I haven't heard of the last name."

"Oh," the girl said, turning red. "I'm Muggle-born."

Sirius and Callie exchanged a quick glance. Hogwarts was the safest place for Muggle-borns, of course, but the girl was still in danger. Callie turned back to her and extended her hand. "Callie Potter," she introduced. "It's a pleasure."

Hermione shook her hand gratefully. "So are you two together?"

Callie blushed. Sirius smirked. Harry made a grunting noise and clapped a hand over his mouth and nose. He turned away, shoulders shaking with suppressed laughter.

Ron grinned and laughed. "As if!"

"So what are you most looking forward to about Hogwarts?" Callie changed the subject.

"Oh, the classes, definitely!" the girl said. "I can't wait to learn History of Magic, and Transfiguration, and Charms, and-"

A sudden shock struck the train. The trunks overhead rattled.

Callie and Sirius glanced at each other before jumping up. Sirius reached for Harry's trunk. Something that looked like woven water spilled into his hands. He tossed it to Harry.

"All three of you, under that," he commanded. "Not a sound!"

Harry and Ron ducked under the cloak and disappeared from sight. Hermione hesitated. "It's an invisibility cloak," she exclaimed. "But why would I-"

"Hermione, get in," he barked. She jumped at the tone of authority and obeyed. The sounds of shuffling and pushing sounded from beneath and folds, followed by silence.

"I'll talk to the driver," Callie said. She took off down the center aisle, dodging students peeking from compartments and Aurors taking their places. A thump overhead told her at least one Auror had landed on the train's roof, and that wasn't a good sign.

The conductor confirmed that the train would stop for nothing. He'd been put through the best training the Ministry could offer, and knew how to drive a piece of magical machinery and fight off an attack at once if it came down to it. As long as he was alive, the Hogwarts Express would continue to run.

The train rocked as it picked up speed.

Black smoke leaked into the train. Callie tore back in the direction of Sirius and Harry. A plume rose before her and solidified into a robed Death Eater. She shot him in the back with a Stunning Spell and leapt over him.

The windows had been protected against all Dark Magic. There would be no one getting into the compartments from the outside. The center aisle was another story. Columns of smoke rose up throughout the train. Callie reached Sirius, standing guard at the compartment. His expression was stony, but his eyes gleamed.

"The train won't stop for anything," Callie reported. "We'll reach the station in thirty minutes."

Sirius grinned. "Plenty of time to have some fun."

"Sirius, don't do anything-"

He grabbed her arm and forced her down as a spell sailed for her. He stepped into the corridor and shot a spell in retaliation. For a moment, Callie let him handle it. She used her body as a blockade in front of the compartment. Her promise to James and Lily rang in her ears.

She prayed the three children under the cloak would remain silent.

A figure loomed behind Sirius and aimed its wand. She dove in the way and shot up a Shield Charm. He was quick in recovering. His retaliation was immediate, wand flashing like a sword. Callie blocked the spells, keeping the door to the compartment in her peripheral vision.

She waited for a green curse to form. As she saw it, she grabbed Sirius from behind and forced him against the wall. She flattened herself against the floor. The Killing Curse sailed over her head, missing Sirius by inches. It hit the opposite Death Eater in the face. He crumpled.

Callie felt Sirius reach in front of her and saw his wand move. A Stunning Spell struck the murderer.

"We work pretty well together," Sirius commented, pulling Callie to her feet. "Imagine it: if we hadn't been split up, this whole war could be over by now!"

Callie grinned at him. "Less talking, more fighting, Black."

"I do love it when you take charge." He smirked. "Drinks after this?"

Callie shrugged. "You're buying." A flash of white caught her eye. "_Protego!" _

She was a moment too late. The force of the spell struck them both. They were knocked back a few inches, the wind taken out of them. The spells didn't stop. One grazed Sirius' shoulder, and a deep gash appeared, spraying droplets of blood. Hermione screamed from under the cloak.

Callie could feel the shift in him as he stood up straighter under the pain. "I know who this is," he muttered. He blocked another curse. "Alright, _Snivellus_?"

The masked man tensed. Sirius smirked viciously, and it looked more like a snarl. So it was Snape. He was wearing a different mask this time, but it must have been him underneath it.

Snape changed targets. He shot a nasty curse at Callie. Sirius didn't bother jumping to block it. Callie swatted the curse away like a fly.

The cacophony of duels around them began to soften. One side was beginning to take over. Callie's eyes darted to the compartment.

It was a mistake.

"So," Snape whispered, words dripping with hate, "he's in there, is he? Under his father's cloak?"

Callie couldn't help but tense. Sirius looked at her, the picture of calm. "Did you hear that, Cal? He's figured it out. Nothing for it now but to roll over show our bellies."

Snape growled. He darted forward, wand flashing. Sirius took a step back and blocked. He pushed Callie behind him, obstructing her from Snape's view. She dashed back into the compartment and made _sure _Harry was still there. He whispered back that was fine. His voice was only trembled a little. She was exceedingly proud of him.

Outside, Sirius and Snape were throwing insults as well as curses. Snape was far easier to rile than Sirius was. One mention of Lily, and Snape lost his control. His curses became clumsier.

Callie could tell by the flick of his wrist and his laid-back posture that Sirius was greatly enjoying himself.

Snape changed tactics. "How's Pettigrew?" he snarled. "Comfy?"

Sirius tensed. He responded with the same curse that had caused his own shoulder to pour red.

Just like that, Snape had the upper hand. Or thought he did. He relaxed a little, and his curses came faster. He wasn't speaking them now, directing them with his mind alone. "And Lupin?" he sneered. "Still howling at the moon?"

Sirius growled deep in his throat. It was beastly, animalistic. He fired a dangerous spell. He was furious, but still perfectly in control of his movements. But he was no longer playing.

"Shouldn't you help him?" Harry whispered worriedly.

"No," Callie replied. She was rather enjoying the show. The duels around them had faded. Only a handful were still going on.

The train began to slow as it approached the station.

Snape fed off of Sirius' anger like a parasite. Neither of them seemed to realize that the train was stopping. Callie knew it was probably best to end this. She stood and stepped out into the corridor. Snape shouted the Killing Curse.

Harry panicked. He threw the cloak off and shouted, "Sirius!"

The curse struck the back of the train as Sirius ducked. Snape's black eyes landed on Harry. An ugly grin spread over his face. A moment later, he was gone.

Sirius stood, panting, staring at where Snape had been. He turned back into the compartment. "I told you to stay hidden!" he said.

Harry stared back defiantly. "He was going to kill you!"

Sirius stared back at his godson. Both pairs of eyes were challenging. Finally, Sirius sighed. He ruffled Harry's hair. "Thanks, but I had it covered. Next time, do as you're told."

"M-Mr. Black," Hermione squeaked. "Your shoulder…"

"Don't worry about it."

"She's right," Callie said. "You need to get that taken care of."

Sirius ignored her. "We'll be there in five minutes. Boys, you should get changed."

The train ground to a hault at the station. Callie and Sirius escorted Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the train and delivered them safely to Hagrid. The gamekeeper beamed and clapped them on the shoulders, exchanging happy pleasantries.

The Aurors stood to the side as the children passed in a flood toward the carriages or the lake. They watched as Harry climbed in behind Hagrid and stayed until he disappeared from view.

"Can you believe it's been eleven years?" Sirius asked. There was a touch more emotion in his voice than Callie was used to hearing.

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, I know." She took his arm and pulled him gently back to the train. "Come on. You need to take of your shoulder."

She pulled him into a compartment and told him to take his shirt off while she riffled through her pockets. She withdrew a vile of dittany and looked back at him. The cut in his shoulder was ugly. She conjured clean cloths and bandages. The cloths she handed to Sirius to mop himself up while she focused on healing the wound itself.

"You know, under different circumstances, this might be sexy," Sirius teased.

She chuckled and prodded the wound. "Under _much _different circumstances. This cut is no joke."

"I've seen that spell do worse than this. It put James in the Hospital Wing once. He nearly died."

Before Callie could ask how that had happened, a deep voice spoke from the doorway. "We have only one Auror injured. Three Death Eaters have been killed."

"Thanks, Kingsley," Sirius replied. "Harry's with Hagrid now, inside the barrier. He'll be okay."

They helped the other Aurors clean up and assess the damage to the train after Sirius was patched up. Only three casualties, all three Death Eaters. Not a one of them had seen Voldemort.

As soon as they could get away, Sirius and Callie walked down the path into Hogsmead. Sirius commented on how much quieter it seemed now than when he was in school. Lights twinkled from the shop windows. Far off in the distance, they could just make out the Shrieking Shack silhouetted against the starry sky.

The Three Broomsticks seemed to be doing wonderful business. It was crowded and noisy, just as it should have been. They took a table toward the back.

"Voldemort wasn't there," Callie said once they were seated. "Something doesn't add up. I don't think this was about killing Harry at all."

"I agree," Sirius affirmed. "It was too unorganized." He paused. "I think they just wanted confirmation of Harry's whereabouts. He's in danger, even here." He waved at the barmaid.

"That's why I'm staying."

Sirius froze. "What?"

"I'm staying at Hogwarts, Sirius, to watch over Harry."

He did not look happy. His eyes were dark when he looked at her again. "Just when I was getting used to having my old partner back. You're not a schoolmarm, you're an Auror. It isn't your job to-"

Madam Rosmerta stopped by their table, smiling all over her pretty face. "Sirius Black," she said. "It's been ages." She gave Callie a smile, too. "And Callie Potter. It's good to see you again."

Callie returned the smile. "Hi, Rosmerta." She and the barmaid had become friendly acquaintances during her time searching for Horcruxes at Hogwarts. Callie would come in about once a week when business was slower to enjoy a warm mug of Butterbeer and some light conversation. She was very glad for the change of subject. "I'll have my usual, please."

Sirius switched on the charm in a moment. He grinned and winked at her. "Surprise me." Rosmerta laughed and walked away to fill their orders. She returned in a moment and set two mugs of Butterbeer before them, followed by a large cinnamon roll. Sirius asked what that was for. She laughed and reminded him of his order. "This is the surprise."

Sirius grinned wolfishly. "I forgot you've a devil of a sense of humor, Rosie. Why don't you pull up a chair and join us?"

She laughed. "You're the same as always, Sirius, and I love you for it. But I'm not about to spoil your date."

Sirius smirked at her and made more of a show of watching her walk away. Callie rolled her eyes and sipped her Butterbeer, very unimpressed. He cut the cinnamon roll for them and gave her half.

"So," Sirius said after a while. "You're staying here. Sound like loads of fun, watching a bunch of snot-nosed brats running around." Sarcasm dripped from the words.

Callie raised an eyebrow in surprise at his tone. "I signed up to be the Auror on duty."

"You're a glorified babysitter."

She shrugged and took a bite. "I'm just worried about Harry. You said yourself he's not completely safe here."

"You don't trust Dumbledore to protect him?"

"Do you?"

Sirius let out a breath. "No. I trust Dumbledore as far as I can throw him. Don't get me wrong; I think his heart is in the right place. People think he's infallible, though, and he isn't. They trust him rather than their own common sense. And he's not one to put _himself_ in danger, is he? That's why I fought you working with him so hard."

"So that's what I'm doing. Trusting my own common sense."

"Again, you're a bloody Auror! There's only one left of what you've been searching for, right?" He was careful not to mention the word "Horcrux" in such a public place. "You've a much better shot at finding it working with us."

She took a sip of butterbeer. "If Death Eater activity picks up again, what will you do?"

"Don't change the subject!" he snapped. "You know as well as I do that you want to be _out there _catching bad guys. The reassignment was temporary, regardless of what Lockwood said. You told me when you started that you wanted to make the world right, that you wanted to save it. Was that a lie?"

Callie glared at him. "It wasn't a lie. I'm still doing just that – from here. You know how important Harry is. I miss the work, Merlin knows I do, but my decision has been made. Why do you care so bloody much?"

"I can't protect you from out here."

She laughed. "I don't need protecting, Sirius. If anything, it's the other way 'round; I'm not the one who got captured and tortured."

Sirius shrugged. "Fine. Maybe I need you to come back and protect me. What do you think of that?"

"I think you're more afraid of what James might do to you should something happen to me. Because of your promise to him."

"This has nothing to do with James," Sirius said, truthfully enough.

"What, then? It isn't like you to keep someone from doing their duty."

_Yes, it is, _he thought. It was _exactly _like him. But people made sacrifices in wartime they wouldn't make otherwise and he'd let himself become less selfish. He took a fortifying swig of Butterbeer. "The Department needs you." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth, either.

"So does Harry. And right now, Harry is my priority."

Sirius hated losing. It didn't happen often. Things usually came easily to him, be it classes when he was a boy, or fighting, or the other women he'd seduced, or complex magic. Hell, he'd become an Animagus at fifteen, something more educated wizards thought was impossible. If he wanted something, he usually got it. But Callie Potter was different, stubborn. She was a fighter. She did not go down easy.

So swallowing the blow to his pride, he relented. "Fine. Stay here."

"I shall."

"But it's not where you belong," Sirius reminded her. He made one last, valiant effort. "Don't you get lonely, always working alone?"

She chuckled a little sadly. "More than you know."

He pushed his plate away. "Well, my offer still stands. My door is always open."

"I know. Thank you."

They finished their drinks in silence before paying the bill and walking back into the night.

"Harry will have been sorted by now," Callie said. "Where do you think he went?"

"Gryffindor," Sirius answered without hesitation. They walked slowly back toward the castle. Sirius pulled up suddenly and looked at her. "Screw it. Since this is our last night together for Merlin only knows how long, we might as well enjoy it. Fancy a trip to Zonko's?"

She smiled in response, grateful that he wasn't angry with her for deciding to stay. She nodded. "Sounds lovely."

Sirius reached for her hand half way there. She didn't pull away.


	19. Chapter Eighteen - June 25, 1992

June 25, 1992

The school year had ended, coming and going without much to mark it. Harry loved his time at Hogwarts. It became like his second home. He missed his parents and sister dearly, but his new friends helped him to adjust. He and Ron got into almost as much trouble as James and Sirius had in their first years, aided by Ron's older brothers, Fred and George.

It just reinforced the idea that Callie needed to keep an eye on him.

Throughout the school year, Callie found as many excuses as she could to take some time off. Meeting Remus at the Three Broomsticks every month became one of the most looked-forward-to things on her calendar. Remus had gone back to work for the Order, but he took time to come and see her. Sirius did what he could to sneak into every one of Harry's Quidditch games (he _was _the youngest Seeker in a century, after all). He'd stay late and the three of them, plus Ron and Hermione, would have a picnic by the lake if the weather was nice enough. A couple of times he'd stay even later, and he and Callie would skip down to Hogsmead for a drink. Callie didn't ask why he attended the other Quidditch matches, such as Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff, but she had her suspicions.

To her surprise, she was hired at the end of the school year as the next Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Six years since she'd begun her carrier as an Auror, and she'd only spent two of those as an actual Auror. It seemed a bit pointless to her, when she thought about it.

She sent her resignation letter to the Auror Office at the beginning of May. Exactly three hours later, Sirius turned up. The Minister of Magic herself had sent him to see if Callie would be willing to change her mind. She wasn't. Sirius was not pleased, but he said he understood.

She'd been all but given the Room of Requirement when she began her search for Horcruxes in Hogwarts. It had taken a few months, but eventually she and the Room agreed on what her living quarters would look like. It was all one room, of course, and she wasn't allowed a kitchen. But she had her own bathroom tucked away in a corner, and a cozy fireplace with a couch, chairs, throw pillows, and blankets all gathered around it. She had a wardrobe for her clothes, and the warmest, softest bed she'd ever had the pleasure of sleeping in. Overall, she loved the place. And all she had to do was walk outside, pace three time, open the door again, and there was the room that held the Diadem. Practicality and comfort in one; it didn't get better than that. She was still happy the Diadem was gone, though; it had taken her ages to find it.

Late June found Callie all settled in. A fire burned in the hearth despite the warm weather, but as it gave off no heat, it was more for ambiance than anything else. All of the staff except Filch and Hagrid had left the school, either for vacation or Order of the Phoenix work. They trusted the powerful spells around the place to protect it. No one with the Dark Mark was getting in.

Callie sat with a book in her lap, back against the couch by the fire, enjoying a relaxing evening to herself. She'd just checked in with James and Lily, and as they were safe, all seemed right with the world.

Until someone knocked on her door.

With an audible groan, she stood and set the book down. She opened the door with an annoyed glare. Sirius Black stood there, two bottles of Firewhiskey in one hand, a handful of papers in the other.

"Surprise!" he said with a grin before pushing past her into the room.

"Sirius!" Callie exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Sirius set the bottles on the coffee table. "Officially, I'm here to give you this." He held up the papers. "Unofficially, I thought you might be lonely, and I was bored."

Callie rolled her eyes but the effect was ruined by a smile. "Can't you entertain yourself?" Despite her front of annoyance, she was very pleased to see.

"Why would I when I could visit you?" He grinned. "You're not happy to see me?" He sat on the couch and made himself at home, propping his feet up and stretching out like a cat. He caught sight of her book and picked it up. "_The Count of Monte Cristo_," he read. "Is it good?"

Callie closed the door and walked over to him. She knew it was no use sending Sirius Black out into the cold. If he wanted to visit her, that's exactly what he was going to do. She sat next to him and took the book from his hands. "It's brilliant."

Sirius opened the bottles and handed her one. He threw an arm over the back of the couch that just happened to fall across her shoulders, too. "So, got your classes in order yet?"

"Sort of," she replied. She took a drink and let herself relax. It had been like this between them since the beginning of the school year. Comfortable. They were more than friends and they both knew it, but beyond that, neither one of them were sure what they were. "I'm focusing on dark relics."

"Not defensive spells?" She detected a note of judgement in his tone.

"I'm also heading up a dueling club to meet every other night. I'll teach spells then."

"Two birds with one professor." He flashed her a grin. "Brilliant."

She returned the smile. She let a little more of her weight fall on his arm as she leaned back and propped her feet up next to his. The leather from his jacket felt cool and comfortable against her shoulders and neck. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the rest of her body's tension slipping away.

"Merlin, what I'd've gotten up to if I'd had a professor that looked like you," he mused. "One of us would've been arrested."

She laughed. "I'm glad you just had McGonagall, then. Azkaban wouldn't look too good on you."

Sirius let out a bark of a laugh. "I'm insulted! _Everything _looks good on me!"

Callie chuckled. "Right, Black. Keep dreaming."

They stared into the hearth for a while in comfortable silence. The fire crackled, giving off mild waves of warmth.

"You know," Sirius mused, "it's a shame you weren't in our year. Things could've been so different."

She smiled. "That would make me James' twin."

He hummed in contemplation. "Yeah, it would. Which might be more of a shame." She felt his fingers comb through her hair absently, and shivered a little at the feeling. "I do like your hair. Being James' twin might mean you'd have a rat's nest, too."

She laughed. "Thanks for that."

"Maybe it's for the best. I doubt you'd have liked fifteen-year-old me. I was a bit of an idiot."

Callie gasped dramatically. "Is that humility I hear? From the _great _Sirius Black!? I think the apocalypse is coming."

He laughed and shoved her playfully. "You're more like your brother than I gave you credit for, Potter."

She laughed. "Well, I don't think you would have liked fifteen-year-old me, either."

"Nonsense! I heard you were quite the prankster yourself." He grinned. "There are some wild rumors floating around that you found a certain map and snuck down a certain passage into a certain sweet shop."

"It was on a dare!" she argued.

"But, Potter, you were fifteen! Far too old to be engaging in foolhardy things of that sort."

Callie scoffed. "You're one to talk; McGonagall said you and James once bewitched the entire Great Hall to chant the Gryffindor anthem after Slytherin won the House Cup in your fifth year."

He grinned. "Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that one." He laughed. "They were so angry!"

She propped herself against the back of her couch with her elbow and regarded him for a moment. "While we're talking about foolhardiness, I heard a rumor from Lily that a certain group of marauding idiots became animagi illegally."

He didn't even have the decency to look embarrassed. "She told you that years ago. Why's it taken you so long to ask me?"

"So it's true?"

He shrugged. "It might be. Would it help if I told you it was for a good cause?"

"Not really. Who knows?"

"Just the family. James, Lily, Harry, Remus, Peter, Marlene, and I. And now you."

"How on earth did you keep that a secret?"

"Honestly, I've no idea. I've a feeling McGonagall had her suspicions. It was a lot of luck." He chuckled. "I guess someone up there was watching out for us."

"Which animal can you turn into?"

Sirius grinned uncharacteristically slowly. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Think about it, love. Do you seriously not know yet?"

Callie thought about it. She thought about his laugh, his gait, his mannerisms. But she hadn't really known him before he'd become an animagus, so she had no way of knowing what was _him _and what had changed because of the animal.

"Callie," he reprimanded. "I taught you better than this."

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because it's so much fun to watch you try and figure it out."

She rolled her eyes and leaned back again. "You're satanic."

He laughed and rested his head on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Callie slid down a little and leaned against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and let his arm close around her. She shut her eyes and breathed deeply. There was something about the smell of his cologne and that stupid, worn out leather jacket that made her whole body relax. She felt _safe. _Like nothing in the world could touch either of them as long as they were together.

A sharp, blood-curdling sound echoed through the halls. Sirius stiffened. Callie sat up. They both stayed perfectly quiet, listening for it.

It came again, this time closer.

Sirius cursed and jumped up, pulling his wand from his back pocket. "Every time! How in Merlin's name are we to get a second of quiet if people keep getting attacked?"

Something pounded against the door. Callie knew that knock well enough and hurried to open it, Sirius on her heels. Filch stood outside.

"There's a werewolf loose in the castle!" he shouted, spit flying. "Do your bloody job!"

"A werewolf?" Callie asked, shocked. "Where-"

She trailed off, seeing a pair of menacing eyes staring at her from the opposite end of the corridor. Her blood froze. The creature tilted its head and let out a terrible howl. Its long, lopsided legs loped toward them.

Callie grabbed Filch and yanked him inside. Sirius pushed the door closed and pressed his weight against it. The creature crashed against it.

Filch let out a colorful string of curses. Callie quickly cast a silencing charm on him. The beast tore at the wall with its claws, barking and howling. After a few minutes, the noise stopped. They heard it sniff at the bottom of the wall, then walk away.

Sirius looked at Callie. "I've got this. You stay here."

Callie scoffed and gripped her wand. "Not bloody likely. I'm coming with you."

"Absolutely not. Werewolves go after humans; I'm much better qualified to handle this alone."

"Sirius, you are _not _going to face a werewolf by yourself!"

A howl pierced the stillness on the other side of the door. He hesitated. She could see the argument going on in his head. Finally, he sighed. "Alright. But stay close to me."

Callie nodded. "Filch, stay here."

The usually comforting halls of Hogwarts had turned unsettling. The torches on the walls cast bizarre shadows, tricking them into thinking they saw the werewolf. Not a sound came through the passages. Callie had only book knowledge of the monster to go on, but Sirius… Sirius knew how dangerous the creatures could really be. He knew their bloodlust, their ferocity. And he didn't want Callie anywhere near that. But he also knew that if he'd left her in the Room of Requirement with Filch, she'd probably just follow him anyway.

They moved through the corridors, quiet as ghosts, their senses on high alert. The shadows shifted before them. A long snout came into view, followed by a skeletal head and shoulders and forelegs. The yellow eyes spotted them. As the monster gave a low growl, he shoved Callie in the opposite direction.

"_Run!_"

Callie didn't need to be told twice. She took off. The portraits flashed past her. She tore down a staircase and up another one, desperate to lose the beast. She could hear it snapping and snarling behind her.

She lost all sense of direction, taking every sharp turn that presented itself. A familiar tapestry rose up before her. She pushed it aside and dove through and onto a hidden staircase. Sirius nearly crashed behind her. Callie raced along, no longer hearing the monster, but still determined to get as much room as possible between them and the werewolf. There was something about its eyes that made her blood run cold. She'd never been terribly comfortable with magical beasts.

Her foot sank through the floor. With a shout of surprise and pain, she crashed onto the steps in front of her. Her momentum carried her body forward, twisting her leg painfully. She heard something snap. A sharp, burning pain shot up from her foot. Her wand tumbled out of her hand and down the stairs into the darkness.

Sirius skid to a stop beside her. He cursed. "The trick step. Are you okay?"

She was pale, and swiftly turning green, but she nodded. She knew they had to keep moving. She tried yanking her leg free, but it didn't budge.

Sirius frantically looked for a way out. The way her leg was twisted, she couldn't get free without an incredible amount of pain. The broken wood would splinter and cut her.

"Listen," he said, as calmly as he could. "It's Remus. The wolf is Remus."

Callie stared at him. "What? How do you know?"

"Because I spent every full moon for years with him, and I just know." He paused. "He knows me. Moony knows me. I can distract him, keep him calm. He just can't see _you_."

Callie's eye widened in fear. "You're not going to face him alone!"

"There's no choice!" Sirius snapped. "Stay here. Don't move. Keep as quiet as you can." He turned to run.

"Sirius!"

Maybe it was fear. Maybe it was pain, affecting her head. Maybe it was buildup of months' worth of tension. She didn't know. But something in her snapped when she saw Sirius turn away.

Callie grabbed his jacket, turned him back to her, and jerked him into a kiss.

Sirius' body went rigid in shock, and it took him a full second to register what was happening. But when he did, he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her fiercely. It was probably a good thing the circumstances were so grim. If they weren't, he didn't think he'd ever be able to let her go.

He pulled away and looked at her for a moment. She smiled a little, face red under a heated blush. Somewhere nearby, the werewolf howled again. Sirius smirked and gave her a wink. He turned and ran in the direction of a howl.

Callie noticed his body begin to change as he rounded a corner. Or maybe it was the shadows.

She tried again to pull her leg free, but it resulted only in causing her blinding pain. She bit back a curse. Her vision clouded.

A hand shook her. Two arms, suspended in mid-air, gripped her shoulders. She screamed and frantically tried to scoot away.

"Callie!" a voice hissed. "Calm down. It's just me; look." James threw back the invisibility cloak and revealed his tangled mop of hair, light glinting off his glasses.

"James? What are you doing here!?" she demanded.

James motioned for her to keep quiet. He handed her wand to her and told her to cover her face. His wand arm came back out from under the cloak. A spell shot out, blowing the stair to bits. He gripped her arms and pulled her up. After a great deal of hushed arguing and adjusting of the cloak, James succeeded in picking Callie up and making sure they were both mostly covered.

He ran back to the Room of Requirement, taking more secret passages and short cuts than Callie knew existed. In less than five minutes, she spotted the wall at the opposite end of the corridor. James dashed for it.

Something long and immensely powerful flew out of the shadows and swatted James in the chest. It knocked him off his feet and sent both of them sprawling across the floor, the cloak fluttering uselessly between them.

Callie hit the floor hard, her head connecting with a protrusion of stone from the wall. She blinked blood out of her eyes. Pain flared white-hot in her head and her foot gave a throb as if in answer. She frantically tried to find James.

He was pushing himself up from the floor several feet away. A monstrous, bony animal bore down on him. It raised a clawed forepaw to strike him.

"James!" Callie screamed.

The wolf's head snapped up to look at her. Before it could move, a huge, bear-like dog sprang from behind it and locked its jaws around the beast's neck. The momentum carried both of them to the floor. The wolf screamed in anger and swiped at the dog.

James staggered to his feet. His body shifted in less than a second. His torso and neck thickened and elongated, his arms reached forward and touched the ground. His legs thinned, and out of his head sprouted two sharply-pointed antlers.

The wolf spotted Callie again. It reached for her, using its claws to dig into the stone floor and pull itself toward her. James – or the stag – raced forward and planted himself between the wolf and his sister. He bent his head forward, antlers pointed at the beast.

The dog jumped onto the werewolf's back and tore. The wolf howled in rage and came up on his hind legs. The stag charged. Callie's heart jumped in fear. If he struck the creature in the chest, he could kill him. But James didn't strike the wolf, instead using his antlers like a cage to block its path.

Callie called to mind every passage on werewolves she'd ever read. They craved human blood. Her blood. If she got out of there, the wolf might calm down. She wiped blood out of her eyes and dragged herself for the nearest door. The battle raged behind her, and more than once she felt something sharp graze her pants leg. She glanced over her shoulder once she reached the door.

The wolf was doing everything in its power to get at her. The stag had a few cuts in his neck and back, and the dog was bleeding freely from a wound in his side. It was a horrible sight. Fur flew in clumps, and blood dripped onto the floor, making it slick. But the noise was the most terrifying. It was like nothing she'd ever heard.

She pushed the door open and pulled herself inside. She sealed the door with a powerful charm and leaned against it. Her stomach was in knots. She listened to the cacophony of animalistic sounds slowly die away. She heard something massive being dragged across the floor, then nothing but silence.

How long she sat there, she didn't know. It seemed an eternity. The pain in her foot was severe, and she didn't dare try to run on it. She knew a handful of healing spells, though. She picked up her wand and pointed it at her injured foot. The foot was twisted at an odd angle. She muttered a quick healing spell and reset the joint with a sharp snap. She rolled her foot, testing the mobility before putting weight on it. The joint was still red and swollen, but it did not object overtly when she stood.

Someone knocked on the door at her back and she released the spell and moved aside so they could open it. James peeked inside, looking a little worse for wear. He sported numerous relatively minor injuries. "You alright?" he asked.

Callie nodded. "You? You look rough."

"Nah, I'm alright. Sirius and I just took Remus to the Shrieking Shack. They're both okay."

Callie was quiet for a moment, studying her brother. "James… Remus is why you all became animagi, isn't he? So you could help him."

James nodded. "Yeah. Took us three years, but we achieved it our Fifth."

Three years? They'd been twelve years old and decided to do a highly advanced, highly dangerous piece of magic just to help their friend? Callie smiled proudly. It was just like James to do something like that.

"So if you're a stag and Sirius is a dog… what was Peter?"

James smiled fondly. "A rat." He glanced out the window. "The sun'll be rising soon. I should run back and help Sirius get Remus to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey's around, right?"

"No. The only staff here now are Filch, Hagrid, and myself."

James cursed softly. "Well, I guess we'll have to do a bit of marauding. Can you get your hands on some potions? Like Blood Replenishing and Pain-Away?"

Callie nodded. "Sure. I'll have them ready by the time you get back."

James smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's a damn shame you weren't in our year. You'd have made a good Marauder."

She laughed at that and told him to get a move on. It took her a little while to find everything she needed in the Potion Master's storage and the medicine cabinet in the Hospital Wing. But eventually, she did. She set them all out neatly as the doors opened. James and Sirius stepped him, carrying a mostly unconscious Remus between them. They set him on the nearest bed.

Sirius was covered with blood, but he insisted they care for Remus first. James took over quickly, being the most knowledgeable of the three of them. Their mother had been a wonderful healer and he picked up her talent. While he worked on Remus, Sirius reluctantly let Callie patch up some of his cuts.

"James, care to explain this?" he called from the next bed over. "You're supposed to be at home in hiding! We're not working our butts off so you can pull stupid Third-year crap like this!"

James sighed guiltily. "I know, Sirius! Trust me, I know. But Remus came over last night and the bloke was really depressed. You know how he gets, mate! And I thought maybe a full moon in the Shrieking Shack with us would do him some good. I knew you were coming here to give Callie that report anyway, so I thought I'd surprise you."

Sirius glared at him. "I told you I'd be there at our usual spot, but a little late."

"It's not the same and you know it! Anyway, Minerva started throwing up before we left and we left too late. We were almost at the Willow before he turned."

"How did he get in the school?" Callie asked, attention split between the healing spell she was working on Sirius' side and listening to James' story.

"He saw Filch entering and made a b-line for him. By the time I caught up with him, he was gone."

"Why didn't you send an owl and let me know what you were planning?" Sirius growled peevishly. "I could have met you and saved us all this mess. He almost killed Callie! He'll be beside himself when he learned what happened."

James looked over, eyes gleaming in determination. "That's why we're going to cover it up."

Callie gave him a look. "You can't be serious."

James grinned. "'Course not. He is."

She rolled her eyes.

Sirius sighed deeply. "Alright. We'll cover it up." He pulled his shirt over his chest, healed of the deep wounds. "Callie, come with me. James… just make sure he's okay?"

James nodded. "Always."

Sirius patted his friend's shoulder on the way out, Callie trailing behind him. They made their way back down the werewolf's path, scourging the blood from the floor and straightening crooked paintings. Eventually, they returned to the wall behind which dwelt the Room or Requirement.

Sirius shoved his wand back in his pocket.

"Sirius?" Callie asked. "Is something-"

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her gently against the wall behind her, pressing his lips to hers. Callie tensed in surprised. One hand let go and his forearm leaned against the wall above her head, caging her in. After a moment, she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers threading through his hair. He moaned somewhere deep in his throat, and moved a hand to her neck.

The kiss was soft and passionate all at once, fueled by years of want. It left no reason for words. They poured their souls into that kiss, communicating their fears, their relief, their pain, and their love. Everything neither of them seemed able to say out loud.

When he eventually pulled away, they were both breathless. Pink colored their cheeks and their hair was messy. Sirius leaned his forehead against hers as they caught their breath.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said at last, grinning like an idiot.

Callie laughed breathlessly. "You, too."

His hand cupped her cheek and he looked into her eyes, amazed to see at least some of what he felt for her reflected back at him. "I guess we should talk about this."

"Probably."

Sirius smiled and kissed her again. After a moment, he felt her laugh. He pulled away, looking at her quizzically. "Am I really that bad?"

Callie leaned her head back against the stone wall, laughing deeply. "No, sorry, it's not that," she replied between chuckles. "It's just… a bloody dog?"

Sirius grinned. "What, too obvious?"

"Yes, actually! So many things make so much sense now."

He let out a bark of a laugh. "Like what?"

"Like that! Your laugh sounds like a bark. And your diet. And how you go _right _to the door when someone knocks. And how still and silent you get when you see something suspicious. And… oh my god, _Padfoot! _Of course!" She smacked his arm. "How could you not tell me this?"

Sirius smirked wolfishly. "A better question is why didn't you realize before?"

"I guess I was overthinking it. How on earth have you managed to keep a thing like this secret from the Ministry?"

"Like I said, a lot of luck. And I don't really use Padfoot that much, not as much as I could. Best kept secrets, you know. I'd probably be arrested and thrown in Azkaban if the Ministry ever found out."

"Well…" Callie's arms circled his neck again and pulled him closer. "Your secret is safe with me."

Sirius' nose brushed against hers and his smile softened. "For the record, when I said we should talk about this, I meant _us, _not Padfoot."

She laughed again. "I know." She closed the space between them, kissing him softly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and back, pulling her even closer.

Merlin's beard, he could get used to this.


	20. Chapter Nineteen - December 23-26, 1992

December 23 - 26, 1992

December blew in with harsh winds and bitter cold. The first term ended, and most of the children went home for the Holidays. The Hogwarts halls were drafty and still.

The evening of December 23, Sirius rode up to the gates of Hogwarts on his motorbike. Death Eater activity had been so nonexistent lately that he'd managed to get several days off to spend Christmas with the Potters – his first Christmas off since he began working for the Ministry. But before he could go home, he had an errand to run.

He couldn't help the flood of memories that greeted him as he entered the castle – he never could. They crowded on him thick and fast, and he let them come with a smile. If he listened hard enough, he could still hear dungbombs going off at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, or Filch shouting at four boys who had their whole lives ahead of them. But he didn't waste time reminiscing. He only had an hour before he picked Callie up.

He knew the way like the back of his hand. The number of times he'd had to traverse it! A few of the paintings on the way recognized him. A princess from the 1500s tried to chat him up. He flashed her a smile but didn't slow his pace. He could remember stopping mid-prank several times to tease her, just to get under James and Remus' skin.

Sooner than he'd thought, he stood in front of the door bearing the words _M. McGonagall, Transfigurations Professor. _

"In trouble again, Black?" The picture of an ancient doctor measuring potions grinned at him from the opposite wall.

Sirius smirked back. "Maybe. We'll see." He knocked.

He heard her invitation, and smiled a little before pushing the door open. She looked up, and her mouth instantly became the thinnest of thin lines. But she couldn't fool him. He saw the sparkle in her eyes, too.

"Mr. Black," she said. "I don't remember you making an appointment. What do you want?"

Sirius closed the door behind him. "Carrier advice?" he offered with a smile and a shrug of his shoulders.

McGonagall was not amused. "Out of my office, Black."

Sirius chuckled. "Only half joking." He gestured toward the chair in front of her desk. "May I sit?"

She nodded curtly and turned back to her stack of parchment. She scratched out a few more symbols.

"Are you busy?" Sirius asked, leaning forward to see what she was writing.

"What does it look like?" She flipped the papers over and finally regarded him. "Why are you here? It must be important for you to disrupt my grading."

"It is." Sirius paused, words failing him suddenly. What was he doing? Why was he there? "Well, you see, Professor…" He trailed off, fumbling to collect his threads of thought.

"It's not like you to be tongue-tied, Mr. Black," McGonagall commented.

"It's about Callie." Sirius stopped there. He really wasn't sure how to do this.

"Miss Potter?" She didn't look surprised in the slightest. "What about her?"

Sirius hesitated. "Well… I think I'm in love with her."

McGonagall held back a smile and peered at him over the rims of her glasses. Her tone was softer when she responded. "You _think_ you love her? Do better."

He looked at his old professor and found himself encouraged by the slight change in her expression. She always had held him to such a high standard, and by Merlin, he was thankful for it. "Alright." He chuckled. "I _know _I'm in love with her."

She leaned back in her chair, posture still straight as an arrow. "I see. And you want advice on how to handle it?"

"Well… not exactly. I mean, yes, of course I want advice, but… that's not really why I'm here." He paused, waiting for encouragement to go on. McGonagall nodded slightly, and he continued. "Professor, you know me… probably better than anyone. Other than James, Lils, and Remus, of course." He paused, taking a deep breath. "Do you think…" He stopped again. The question he so desperately wanted an answer to was so close to his deepest, ugliest fears that getting it out was like ripping off a Band-Aid or pulling out a splinter.

McGonagall could guess what was on his mind. She'd seen those grey eyes clouded with inner turmoil enough times to recognize the vulnerability and self-hatred in them. But he was an adult now, and he had to ask these questions for himself. She wouldn't offer an answer until he verbally asked for one.

She reached into a drawer and drew out a tin, placing it between them. "Have a biscuit, Black."

He took his favorite, encouraged by the gesture. He nibbled on it, barely tasting it, fumbling for a way to explain himself. "They raised me," he said, whispered voice shaking. "They raised me, and they tortured me. My mother and father couldn't even bring themselves to love –actually love – their own kids. They were… monsters." He tore his eyes from the floor and looked right her. Begging, pleading, for the answer to the question he dreaded asking. "Professor… am I too much like them? Is there too much of the Black family in me?"

"Why do you think that, Sirius?"

Sirius swallowed hard. "I feel it. That… hatred. The pride. I _hate _them. I hate the whole bloody lot of those stupid Death Eaters. I hate what they stand for, what they do." He paused, collecting himself. "And I've killed some of them. And god knows even in school… I'd have killed Snape that time and let Moony pay the price if James hadn't…" His voice broke and he had to look away to pull himself together.

McGonagall watched him. He'd always been such a proud boy, carrying so much darkness inside him. But, Merlin help her, she didn't think there was a single student she'd ever taught that she was prouder of. He carried more guilt and pain that anyone realized, maybe even himself, and yet he was capable of more love and compassion than he knew. He'd protected little Remus so fiercely, after all, and stood up for Peter.

She let him continue.

"What if… what if one day it overtakes me? What if I can't be that person that she deserves? What if I fail her, like I failed Remus… like I failed Peter?" He paused at this confession of guilt over the death of his friend, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "Minnie… is there too much darkness in me? Do I have it in me to make her happy? To protect her? To… love her?"

The desperation in his voice broke her heart. McGonagall removed her glasses and polished them on her robes to hide the tears forming in her eyes. When she looked back at him, she saw that young boy, no older than eleven, desperately seeking an answer for why he was placed in Gryffindor. She struggled to find the words to make this man believe, deep in the very depths of his soul, what she knewto be true.

"Sirius," she said, voice matter-of-fact but gentle. "The world isn't split into good and evil. All of us hold both light and darkness inside of us. What matters is the part we choose to act on."

"Mr. Potter told me that," Sirius said. Clearly he was hoping for a bit more.

"Yes, I know." She straightened her glasses. "I knew Fleamont and Euphemia well. You could never meet kinder or wiser people than the Potters. They both saw people both for who they were and who they could be." She paused again, pulling an old memory to the surface. "Halfway through your third year at Hogwarts, I met with the Potters to discuss James' antics. They were neither surprised nor disappointed that he got into so much trouble. When our talk was nearly ended, they asked about you. They informed me in no uncertain terms that you were every bit their son as James was, and they should take responsibility for your actions, too."

Sirius' eyes widened in astonishment. He'd never heard this story before. His chest clenched.

"Walburga and Orion Black were not the only people who raised you, Sirius. Fleamont and Euphemia had an impact, too. As did James and Remus and Peter. As did I, I like to think. You are made of more than the Black family. You've proven that countless times.

"I have never come across a more worthy man in my life. I know full well how much Black there is in you, Sirius, and again and again you have chosen what is good and right and decent. You've made many mistakes, but you always do what you can to right them. You're a Gryffindor through and through." She nodded for emphasis.

Sirius' eyes stung. He wasn't sure what to say, how to respond. Deep down, he'd been expecting the opposite answer. _No, Mr. Black, you're not worth your salt. _And here she was, telling him he was a decent person.

McGonagall looked right at him and leaned forward, hands cross on her desk. "Sirius, you love more deeply than anyone I've seen. Yes, I think you deserve Miss Potter. Yes, I think you will make her very happy."

Sirius stared at her for a full ten seconds. He smiled vaguely and either laughed or sobbed; he wasn't sure which. "Really?" he asked, breathless.

She gave him one of her rare, proud smiles, and nodded. "Yes, Sirius, really."

He leaned back and gave a short, surprised bark of laughter. His face slowly broke into a relieved grin. "Don't worry; I won't tell James you like me best." He winked cheekily.

"You might want to inform Potter of how you feel about his sister."

Sirius wilted slightly. "Oh… yeah."

"You know how he is, Sirius. He'll want it to come from you directly, and sooner rather than later."

"D'you think he'll be okay with it?"

"I'm sure I don't know. That's a risk you'll have to take. But no one thinks better of you than Potter; he'll come around."

He grinned. "Well, worst case scenario, I'll just tell him what you said, Minnie."

McGonagall sighed in annoyance. And just like that, he was back. "Enough with that _infernal _nickname, Black!"

"I know you love it." He grinned. Before she realized what was happening, he leaned forward and pecked her cheek before leaping back and opening the door.

She rolled her eyes fondly and pulled her parchment back to her.

Sirius stopped at the door and looked back over his shoulder. With a genuine smile, just loud enough for her to hear, he said, "Thank you."

She gave a curt nod. "You've welcome, Sirius."

He grinned and sprang out of the door, closing it politely behind him. Once outside, he checked his watch. He'd be a few minutes early, but that was okay. He jogged up the steps, taking them two at a time, feeling lighter than he had in months.

He heard voices when passing the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom and peered inside. Callie leaned against her desk with a small, blond-haired boy sitting next to her.

"You know, Draco," she was saying, "you're not your father. You're free to be whoever you want to be."

Draco had a sour look on his face, like he didn't believe her. "Father wants me to follow in his footsteps. I want to make him proud, but it's not easy when he isn't even home."

He saw Callie smile a little. "I know someone very like you."

He looked up, interested. "What happened to him?"

"He's the greatest man I know."

Sirius turned the knob and walked inside the room. "Hey, Cal. You almost ready to take off?"

Callie saw him and her eyes lit up. "Sirius! We were just talking-"

"Sirius?" the boy spat. "Sirius Black!?"

Sirius looked at the kid, raising an eyebrow at his tone. "The one and only. Who are you?"

"You locked my father in Azkaban!"

Like magic, it clicked. This kid must be a Malfoy, Narcissa's boy. So technically his second cousin or something. What was he supposed to say to that? Callie looked uncomfortable. She'd heard Lucius was locked up, but she'd had no idea Sirius had been the one to catch him.

"Well… yes, I believe I did. You must be Draco."

Draco grit his teeth, expression red and flaming. "My father was a good man, and you locked him away!"

"Was he?" The words were out before Sirius had time to think. "Was he a good man?"

Callie glared at Sirius, but Draco froze. His eyes went wide, then slowly narrowed. He didn't know what to say. The conflict showed in his eyes.

Sirius looked at him penetratingly. In a lot of ways, it felt like looking in a mirror. "Draco," he said, "you have to take charge of your own life. If you don't truly believe in what your family stands for, you have to ask questions and find your own answers."

Draco didn't know what to say. His gaze turned to the floor.

"Draco," Callie said gently. "Sirius and I are going home to my brother's house for Christmas. Would you like to join us?"

He shook his head. "No. My mother won't know where I am."

Sirius smirked. "I know your mother. She's my cousin. I can send her an owl."

"Absolutely not. She'll think I'm turning into… _you_!"

Sirius couldn't argue with that. None of his cousins thought he was exactly world class. And Narcissa probably did blame him for her husband's incarceration. "Alright. Fair point."

Callie pushed off the desk. "Will you be okay?"

Draco nodded proudly. "Of course." He walked right to the door with the air of knocking the dust off his shoes but he stopped once there. Without turning around, he said, "Thanks, Professor." He walked away before either of them could respond.

Callie looked after him sadly. "That kid has it rough. His father's in Azkaban, and his mother doesn't want him home for Christmas."

"His father's a Death Eater. I'd be more concerned with that, Love. Are you ready to go?"

She sighed heavily. "Yeah. Let's go."

They walked together to her room, gathered her bags, and left the castle. It had begun to snow, filling the grounds with the silence of deep winter. A thin layer had already covered the ground. She saw the bike and grinned.

"We're taking the bike?"

"She's a little rough. I need to work on her." Sirius took her bags and set them securely in the side car. He pulled out a thick leather jacket, be-spelled to hold up against the chill of December air, and tossed it to her. He swung a leg over the seat and offered her his hand. She smiled, took the hand he offered, and swung astride the bike behind him.

"You don't want me in the sidecar?" she asked, pulling the jacket on. It was far too big for her, but she didn't mind.

She could hear the smirk in his voice as he replied, "You wouldn't fit! You brought too many bags."

Callie had a feeling he just liked her arms around him. He revved the engine, bringing the metal to life. "Hold tight!" he yelled over the noise.

No sooner had her arms locked around him then the bike sped off. Down the path they tore, the buildings of Hogsmead rising up before them. He drove straight for the first building. Closer and closer it came, until Callie actually began to get worried that they might hit it. Fifty feet… twenty… ten…

She braced herself, clutching him tighter, and shut her eyes. She felt the bike pull straight up, shooting up like a rocket. The air whipped around her. It was exhilarating.

She hadn't flown, actually flown, in a long time.

The adrenaline tore an excited, happy laugh from her. Sirius smiled.

He performed all manner of complicated moves, defying the laws of physics. He was so obviously showing off, but Callie couldn't find enough breath in her lungs to scold him for it. He flew like it was his last day on earth.

Despite leaving early, they arrived at the Potter's nearly half an hour late. Remus was already there, seated on the couch, legs crossed, reading a book to Minerva. Lily came out of the kitchen long enough to greet them. She cast a discerning eye between them, taking in their rumpled clothes and messy hair.

Sirius read her thoughts and laughed. "Relax, Lils; nothing like that. We took the motorbike."

"I swear to Merlin, that bike will get you killed one day."

Warm, familial greetings were exchanged before Callie and Sirius had time to shed their coats. Backs were slapped, jokes were made, and the Holidays began at last. Sirius, Callie, and Remus would stay through the twenty-seventh. It was a time to relax, to be home, to feel whole. To appreciate having a family. To remember they weren't alone.

Christmas came in a flurry of snow and presents. Harry and Minerva jumped out of bed at the crack of dawn, followed closely by James and Sirius, who seemed just as excited as the children. After presents, they had the biggest and best snowball fight of the year, followed by hot chocolate provided by Remus. They sat by the fire after dinner, singing carols until their throats were hoarse. They went off to bed one by one, until only James, Sirius, and Remus were left. Shoulders rubbed against each other, Remus in the middle with James and Sirius on either side. Sitting on the floor with their backs to the couch, they relaxed into an easy silence.

"I can't remember the last Christmas we all had together," James muttered into the stillness.

Remus smiled a little sadly. "I do. It was Harry's first Christmas."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah. Wormtail insisted he put the star on the tree despite being the shortest person there."

"He could such an idiot," Remus sighed fondly.

James stretched out his bottle of Butterbeer, raising it into the air. "To Wormtail."

Two other glasses clinked against the first. Three bottles were drained and three new bottles were brought out.

After all of those years, the number three felt strange. Incomplete.

The fire popped and hissed. The clock on the wall chimed the hour: one in the morning.

"How much longer do you think we'll be here, Padfoot?" James asked.

Sirius sighed. "It shouldn't be too long now. Thanks to your sister, every Horcrux is gone but one and You-Know-Who is running scared. We just have to find him."

"How does Hogwarts look?" Remus' eyes were still trained on the fire.

Sirius smiled absently. "Beautiful. It hasn't changed at all."

"At least one thing hasn't," James muttered. "Marlene is still in hiding, right?"

"Yes, we're keeping your Secret Keeper safe."

Time stretched on in comfortable silence until finally, a redhead poked around the corner of the stairs.

"James?" she called. "Are you coming to bed or not?"

Sirius grinned. "I believe your master is calling you, Prongs."

James reached around Remus and gave Sirius a light kick. "Very funny. She's not my master."

"James!"

"Coming, dear!" James shot his friends a dirty look as they sniggered. "You're both staying tomorrow night, right?"

"Not if you're planning revenge," Remus replied with a smirk.

"We can move the party to my place if Prongs gets his antlers in a twist," Sirius promised, grinning at James.

James laughed, but shoved them both gently on his way out of the room. They distinctly heard something (probably James) hit the bedroom door after it was closed.

Sirius chuckled. "Ah, marital bliss."

Remus laughed at that, and the two sank back into a comfortable stillness. The only sounds came from the ticking of the clock and the cracking of the fire.

"Congratulations," Remus said at last.

Sirius chuckled. "For what? I haven't done anything heroic in the last five minutes."

"For you and Callie."

Taken off guard, Sirius stiffened and glanced over. Remus was looking at him out of the corner of his eyes, smiling. Sirius sighed and relaxed again, looking back at the fire.

"How could you tell?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the brushing of her thigh under the table, or always picking the seat next to each other, or insisting she be on your team in the snowball fight, or-"

"Alright, alright, I get it! I'm not subtle."

Remus chuckled. "You never have been, Padfoot."

"Do you think James knows?"

"Considering he was pretty quick to stick you in Harry's room and Callie in Minerva's, yes, I'd say he at least suspects."

Sirius cursed and leaned his head back in defeat. "Great. Bloody great."

Remus chuckled to himself. "Honestly, I'm surprised you've kept it a secret for so long. I didn't think you had this much self-control."

"Neither did I, mate."

"How far have you gone?"

Sirius shrugged. "Not far." He saw Remus' surprise, and explained. "I know Mr. and Mrs. Potter didn't approve of premarital sex. I want to do right by them."

Remus' eyes narrowed in suspicious, trying to detect a lie. But Sirius seemed perfectly serious. Remus chuckled a little in disbelief. "You know, Padfoot, I do believe you've grown up."

Sirius feigned hurt. "Me? A grownup? Don't ever say anything that ridiculous again, Moony."

"I mean it," he emphasized.

"Well… thanks, I guess."

Remus nodded and took a sip of Butterbeer. "How long have you two been together? Officially, I mean. Everyone knows you've fancied each other for years."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair, but didn't reply to the innocent jab. "It's hard to say. There wasn't a definite date."

"How did it happen, then?"

Sirius looked suspicious. "You really want to hear about this?"

"Well, I figured you probably haven't been able to boast to anyone about this yet, so you should probably get it out of your system before you explode."

Sirius laughed. "Fair enough." He thought for a moment. "I guess… since Peter's funeral. I took her home with me because I didn't think she should be alone, and we comforted each other. We shared my bed and… I don't know. Something changed." He paused, washing a lump in his throat down with more Butterbeer.

"What changed?" Remus pressed.

"I kept seeing her in that coffin. Every night and at least three times a day, I'd see her. So I started using every excuse I could find to check on her. Just to ease my mind." He chuckled uncomfortably, blushing a little in embarrassment. "Sounds pretty stupid, doesn't it?"

"In this day in age, Padfoot?" Remus asked quietly. "No, it doesn't."

Sirius smiled a little in thanks. "Well, I found every excuse to see her at Hogwarts, and it was great because I could watch Harry play Quidditch at the same time." He paused, and a small, easy smile graced his face as he thought about the times he got to see her. "I really don't know when it started."

"When did you know? That you loved her, I mean."

"When did I know?" He chuckled. "Oh, Circe, so long ago." He thought about it for a moment. "I think I suspected it when we brought in the Carrow siblings. I was dueling Amycus, and Callie knocked him off the roof. He was plummeting to his death, and I was going to let him, too. And she just… jumped over the roof and grabbed him and saved his bloody life. Just like that. And then she looked me dead in the eye and said, 'We don't kill people.' Can you believe that?"

Remus chuckled. "That sounds like something James would say."

"Doesn't it just? She's a wonder; she really is. Her dueling skill is incredible. She fought bloody You-Know-Who and won! Can you believe that? He was right in her face and she just…"

Sirius trailed off. What was it Callie had said? Narcissa didn't want Draco home from Christmas? Why on earth would she not want her own son home for…?

He cursed and stood excitedly. "That's it. That's it! How could we have missed that!?"

Alarmed, Remus' brow furrowed. "What? What's it?"

"You-Know-Who!" Sirius grinned. "I know where he is!"


	21. Chapter Twenty - December 26, 1992

December 26, 1992

Callie awoke the day after Christmas to Minerva shaking her shoulder. She groaned and stretched and looked up at her niece. Big, hazel eyes peered down at her.

"Aunt Callie, Uncle Sirius wants you downstairs! He says it's important."

Callie groaned again and closed her eyes. She rolled over and pulled the blanket up to her nose. "You can tell your godfather that he is not ambushing me with snowballs this early in the morning unless he wants to be hexed into the next century."

Little feet scampered out of the room. She sighed deeply and settled deeper into the mattress on the floor. She breathed slowly, inhaling the familiar scents of her brother's house, her sister-in-law's cooking, her niece's room, and her boyfriend' leather jacket she hadn't given back.

Her eyes shot open, suddenly wide awake. Merlin's pants, was Sirius her _boyfriend? _How had that never occurred to her before? She wasn't terribly sure she loved that title on him. It seemed too… informal? No. Unnatural? Closer.

She wasn't sure what it seemed, but she didn't feel completely comfortable with it.

Heavier footsteps climbed the stairs and entered the room. She rolled her eyes and pretended to be asleep. If it was James, he'd be obnoxious, if it was Remus, he'd let her sleep, and if it was Sirius…

Something wet slid up her face. She shrieked in surprise. A massive, black dog stood over her. She could swear he was grinning.

Callie glared at him. "Sirius, I swear to Merlin-"

He stood right on her stomach and lapped at her face. Her hands flew up to protect herself from his attacks.

"Sirius!" It came out as more of a laugh than a shout of anger. Before she knew it, she was laughing so hard she couldn't stop. With a final, furious push, she managed to knock him off of her and sit up.

He crouched, tail wagging, and barked before sitting down. She rolled her eyes, wiping her face and catching her breath, before standing up. Sirius changed back into a man and grinned at her, cross-legged on the floor. She shot him a glare and punched his shoulder. He dramatically feigned a broken arm.

"You better not have done that because you're bored," Callie said.

Sirius grinned innocently. "Of course I didn't!"

She was less than convinced. She walked down the hall to the bathroom to wash her face. Sirius followed her, leaning against the doorframe and watching as she put her hair up and turned on the tap.

He'd sent word to the Auror Office that morning, telling them his suspicions about the whereabouts of Voldemort. Wilde had written him back around dawn, letting him know the office was planning a raid on the Malfoy Manor scheduled for the very next evening. They couldn't risk Voldemort disappearing again.

"I know where he is," he said into the domestic silence between them.

Callie looked up, water dripping from her face. "What?"

"You-Know-Who. I know where he is."

She reached for a towel and dried her face off before looking at him like he'd discovered the secrets of the universe – amazed, relieved, and afraid all at once. "What? Where?"

"Malfoy Manor."

Her brow furrowed in confusion. "But he's already used it. And I thought it burned down."

"Despite your best efforts," he smirked, "only a few rooms were lost. We've already checked it, of course, but I've heard rumors of secret tunnels under the house. He could have hidden anything down there – even himself.

It made sense, she had to admit. And there was Draco to consider; it seemed unusual for a spoiled child not to be allowed home for Christmas. "Oh, Merlin," she muttered. "You're right. Are you going after him? The Auror Office, I mean."

"No." He stepped forward and smiled. "_We _are going him."

"That's sweet, Sirius, but I'm not an Auror anymore."

"Come on, this is a special occasion. And I thought the Minister said you can come back whenever you like." He paused, smile fading. "Besides… there's something we want to talk to you about. What's your birthday?"

"My birthday? It's July 30, 1965, the day before Harry's. Why?"

He hesitated. "Nothing. Look, come downstairs. We need to talk."

She sensed the worry in his voice. "Alright, sure." He nodded and rejoined the other at the kitchen table, leaving her to change.

"Is she coming?" James asked as Sirius walked back into the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's on her way." He swung a chair around and straddled it, leaning on the back.

"Are you _sure _about this?" Remus asked. "I mean really sure?"

"I'm not sure about any of this! But it makes more sense than the plan we've been operating under."

"I don't like it," Lily said. "I'd just like to go on record and say: I don't like it."

"Mum, what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, dearest; go play with your sister."

Harry knew enough about his mother to obey the first time. He scampered off, meeting Callie half-way up. She walked in the kitchen. Four pairs of eyes turned to stare at her, and none of them looked terribly happy.

"What happened?" she asked nervously. A scenario occurred to her, and she glared at Sirius. "You didn't tell them without me, did you? We were going to do it together."

Sirius held up his hands. "No, love, I swear I didn't tell them _that." _

James furrowed his brow. "Merlin's pants, what's happened now? Something at Hogwarts?"

Lily looked from one to the other. They were behaving awfully strangely all Christmas break. Almost as if… "No!" She laughed. "Really? Oh, you've just made my Christmas. That's-"

"Lily!" Callie snapped.

Remus kicked her under the table.

She stopped, glanced at James, and pinched her lips together to stop her smile. "Oh. Right."

"What? What am I missing?" James asked.

"The plan!" Sirius said loudly. "We need to discuss the plan."

"Right. The plan," Lily agreed. "Right away."

Callie sighed, rolling her eyes for the umpteenth time that morning, and got herself a cup of tea. She took the empty seat next to Sirius. "You're all starting to freak me out. What's going on?"

They looked at each other uncomfortably for several moments. When no one else spoke, James cleared his throat. "Well, Callie, you see…" He trailed off uselessly.

Callie's face slowly heated up under the intense and uncomfortable stares from her family. Remus left the table and returned with a rolled-up piece of parchment. He handed it to her and sat back down. She glanced around the table again. Lily busied herself picking at the threads of her jumper. James turned a Golden Snitch between his fingers. Remus stared down at his lap. But Sirius watched her intently.

She uncurled the parchment and read aloud. "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. The Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. Either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_ She looked up. "It's the prophesy about Harry."

"Not necessarily," Sirius said. "There was another child who could fit the bill. Neville Longbottom."

"But he was killed when his parents were tortured," Remus continued.

"Leaving us with Harry," Callie finished. "What's your point?"

They all glanced around the table again.

"You were born as the seventh month died," Remus offered.

"Yes, but I was in my Fourth Year at Hogwarts when the prophesy was made. I wasn't approaching anything. And besides that, it refers to the person as 'he,' and I'm obviously not male."

Sirius chuckled. "Thank Merlin for that. That would make all kinds of things really-"

Callie kicked him under the table to shut him up.

"Prophesies are vastly unpredictable," Remus said. "They're about the future; what's more unpredictable than that? And the pronoun 'he' could easily be gender neutral. I've read of several prophesies like this one that included a 'he,' but the person it referred to ended up being a woman."

"And as for the thrice defy business," James put in, "Dad and Mum were asked to join Voldy's side _three times_, and every time they turned him down."

Callie was beginning to see that this wasn't a joke. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "But I haven't been marked as the Dark Lord's equal by anyone, least of all him!"

"Actually… you have." She looked at Sirius anxiously. "In Reg's letters, he said You-Know-Who has been talking about you. Specifically, that he's had it out for you since you nearly killed him with dark magic. _Powerful _dark magic. And you've been destroying his soul piece by piece. He's afraid of you."

"But I don't have any powers he doesn't know about!"

"Actually… you did." James looked at her. "Your Fifth Year at Hogwarts, McGonagall sent me an owl asking about you. She said you've got a talent for the Dark Arts."

The color drained from her face. She swallowed hard. "I've never used dark magic except in dire circumstances."

"We're not accusing you of anything," Remus assured. "We're simply suggesting we at least explore this idea, because you do seem to fit."

"What about that rubbish about neither of us living while the other survives? We've both been living!"

"He hasn't," James pointed out. "You've been killing off bits of his soul, remember? Hell, he went into hiding to get away from you!"

"Remember that summer in our third year?" Sirius asked. "When you were afraid of that snake in the back yard, and transfigured a stick into a hatchet to kill it with? We were all so bloody impressed you'd preformed a complex transfiguration without a wand, we didn't stop to realize you'd cut the snake's head clean off."

Her panic rose like a tidal wave, threatening to engulf her completely. Her throat clenched and she found it hard to breathe. Her face was void of color. "I was a child! I was afraid! I yelled for you lot, but you were too busy playing Quidditch-"

"Callie, no one is accusing you of being a Death Eater or anything like that. We're just saying that you have immense power that You-Know-Who wasn't aware of until you killed a Horcrux in front of him and nearly killed him with a dark spell," Remus said, trying to soothe her.

James looked at her reassuringly. "We don't think you're evil."

"Absolutely not," Sirius affirmed. "Just powerful enough to scare the Dark Lord witless."

Callie's heart beat wildly and she clenched her hands in her lap. Could the prophesy be referring to her? Could she be the one to defeat Lord Voldemort? Her stomach churned. She tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry.

"When did you decide to become an Auror?" James asked.

"Fourth Year," Callie choked, voice barely above a whisper.

Sirius and James exchanged a glance.

Callie realized Lily hadn't said anything. She looked up and found her friend's green eyes already examining her. "Lily," she said quietly. "You haven't said anything."

Lily was quiet for a long minute. "Selfishly… I'm glad there's a chance my son doesn't have to carry this burden, after all. And I hate myself for even thinking that, because I hate seeing you carry it, either." She paused, drawing a deep breath. "If it were me… I'd be terrified. I really don't know what to say other than that."

The friends around the table sank into a deep silence. Sirius saw through his own excitement at having possibly solved a great riddle long enough to see the abject terror in Callie's eyes. And just like that, he wasn't so sure he was right. He reached under the table to take her hand, offering some comfort. She pulled her hand away when he touched her.

Deep down, in the very depths of her mind, Callie had always wondered if it could be her. _Born as the seventh month dies_… But she'd dismissed the idea. And she realized now she'd dismissed it out of cowardice. She'd rather see her own nephew with the weight of the world on his shoulders than carry it herself. Poisonous self-hatred settled in the pit of her stomach. How could she be so selfish?

"If it is me," she said, voice trembling, "how will we know for sure?"

"Well," Remus answered slowly, "the prophesy seems to imply that either you or You-Know-Who will have to kill the other. We'll know after the battle."

Unbidden, Voldemort's words echoed through her head. _"…the voice of Slytherin pulls you to the darkness…"_

"And if I fail?"

"You won't," Sirius said. His eyes and voice betrayed nothing but confidence. "You're stronger than him." He nudged her leg with his knee and gave her a grin. "And you won't be alone."

"We'll all back you up, if you just say the word," James promised.

That wasn't what she meant. She didn't mean sheer magical ability. She meant willpower. She sat in silence for a moment longer, trying to connect the fraying edges of a tapestry of thought. It was all so overwhelming. She thought she was going to be sick.

Callie stood so suddenly her chair nearly overturned. "I'd like to think it over." She walked around the table and out the back door before they could stop her.

She didn't know where she was going. The December wind bit into her skin, cutting straight to the bone. She walked, snow soaking through her slippers. Her feet carried her around the house, through the little gate, and down the street of Godric's Hollow. The sun shone bright from behind the clouds, casting a grey light over the small town. She didn't consciously tell her feet to move and had no indication of where they took her.

Red eyes stared out of a pale face, boring into her mind. A snake curled and twisted between her legs. A flood of memories struck her. Ever terrible line of the prophesy fell into place. Caging her like walls of solid steel. Forming a maze out of fate, guiding her toward the inevitable, unavoidable end.

She heard and saw a million things, was in a million places at once.

"_That was terrific magic!" James said, beaming all over his thirteen-year-old face. "McGonagall will be so happy to have such a skilled witch in her house!" _

_The body of the snake stopped writhing, oozing blood into the grass. _

_Hazel eyes darkened in confusion, the pride of a moment before stolen as the Sorting Hat cried, "Slytherin!" They followed her as she trudged from the stool, legs heavy as stone, to the table covered in green and silver. She took a seat and stared at her brother across the hall, at another table. It felt wrong. She watched as his eyes softened and he smiled at her before his attention was drawn away by the redheaded girl a few seats down. _

"_Your family's in Gryffindor?" The student was astonished, eyes wide at the scandal. "Then they must be anti-Dark Lord! How can you stand it?" _

"_Well, actually… I agree with them." _

_She quickly realized her mistake. This child was intimately acquainted with Voldemort's followers. Her First Year became a living hell. _

_A blow landed on her cheek, knocking her down. Tears spilled form her eyes, choking her, blinding her. She sobbed loudly. Another blow fell. _

"_Oi!" _

_She looked up. A short Seventh-Year boy sporting Gryffindor red ran over, wand drawn. "What the hell do you think you're playing at!?" _

_The Second Year Slytherin quickly backed up. "I was just having a bit of fun!"_

_A hex flew from the Gryffindor's wand. A sardine slid out of the Slytherin's nose, causing him to run the other direction, screaming obscenities. The Gryffindor gently picked Callie up and set her on her feet. He saw her tears and used his own tie to dry them with. _

"_Hey, Callie, it's okay," he said softly. "I'll teach you that hex so you can use it next time." _

_She smiled through her tears. Her cheek and arm still stung. "Th-thanks, Peter," she got out. _

"_Don't mention it." He smiled reassuringly. "You look pretty cool all roughed-up, but you should check with Pomfrey. I'll walk you." _

"_Hey, Pete, what's the hold-up?" Two more Gryffindors joined the tiny gathering. Silver eyes landed on Callie. Sirius swore. _

"_She was being bullied," Peter explained. _

_Sirius' face broke into a predatory grin. "Was she, now? Did you hear that, Moony?" _

"_Yes, I did," Remus replied gravely. _

"_Shame Prongs is off on a date. Guess we'll have to step in." He knelt down so he and Callie were eye-level. "Don't worry about it, yeah? We'll take care of everything." He straightened and ruffled her hair, pulling his wand out with his other hand. _

_Remus handed his book to Peter and followed Sirius, heading toward the dungeons._

_No one was brave enough to pick on her for the rest of the year after the Marauders' wrath. _

_The Astronomy Tower floor rang with sobs. They were gone. They were her parents and they were her strength and they were gone. Dead. She would never see them again. _

_She was completely alone._

"_Your skills are in Charms, Miss Potter," Slughorn said. "And there's a war on. Why on earth would you want to be an Auror?" _

_She thought of her brother and his wife and his friends. She thought of her own friends. She thought of the danger all of them were in, the number of graves dug every day. _

"_This is our fault," she said. "You-Know-Who came from this house. I want to redeem us, Professor." _

"_Miss Potter, you show promising marks," her training instructor said, glancing over her papers. "O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, and Muggle Studies. Not to mention your connections with the infamous Order of the Phoenix. But this is all preliminary, of course. Show me what you can do." _

_He lifted his wand and saluted her. The duel didn't last long. _

The harsh voice of a crow shook her from her thoughts. Just like that, Callie was back in the present. She looked around vaguely. She was in a church yard. A simple tombstone sat in front of her, bearing the name 'Peter Pettigrew.'

Tears leaked from her eyes and fell onto the snow. Peter. Peter's tombstone. Physical proof that he was dead, gone forever.

A few yards away stood a tall, granite stone. She walked over to it, feet leaving a trench in the snow. 'Fleamont and Euphemia Potter.'

She was undone. Her knees gave out and she fell into the snow. She pressed a stiff hand to her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her sobs. Her other hand pressed against the marker between her parents' names. The stone beneath her fingers was unrelenting, unmoving, resting above her parents' bodies six feet below.

She wondered if her strength and courage had been buried along with them, under the frozen earth.

If only they hadn't died. If only these past years without them had been some dreadful game of hide-and-seek, and she might find them behind the next tree. If only Peter could rise out of the snow and smile and hug her and tell her it was all a joke. That Voldemort wasn't real. That death wasn't real.

But he was. And it was. And there she knelt, powerless in the snow.

She didn't have the strength to look around when she felt something warm and heavy fall across her shoulders. She didn't even open her eyes when an arm wrapped around her and pulled her against a warm, living body. Her tears weren't stanched when a hand was pressed against her head, holding her securely.

Could she do this? Could she really defeat the greatest dark wizards in the world? Could she even be trusted to attempt it? It all felt so futile. Even if she did kill him, even if she did put an end to all of this, it wouldn't stop people from dying. Her own parents had been taken by illness, not the Dark Arts.

"_Everyone dies sometime…" _

She felt like every life in the Wizarding world was on her shoulders, but the truth was, they weren't. They would all die, no matter what she did. All she was doing was buying them a little more time.

Callie didn't know how long she sat in the snow, tears streaming down her face. When she finally cried herself out, the sun had come behind the clouds and shadows stretched on into late afternoon. She felt the cold seeping up from her soaked pants. She looked up. Hazel eyes, calm as the sky above them, looked down at her.

James didn't say anything. He didn't really have to. He pressed a kiss to her forehead and helped her stand. His arm never left her, staying firmly across her shoulders as they walked back to the Potters' house.

Lily crowded them the moment they walked through the door. She grabbed a blanket and had hot cocoa pressed into Callie's hands before she could blink. Callie barely felt it. She was numb to almost every sensation.

"Use the guest room," Lily told James. "She should have some privacy in there."

James walked Callie up the stairs and through the door to the right, closing it softly behind them. Callie sat on the side of the bed. James knelt in front of her.

"Callie," he whispered softly, "please talk to me."

She didn't speak. The door squeaked open behind them and James glanced back to see Sirius.

"Lily's asking for you," he said quietly. "I've got her."

James hesitated for a moment. He gave Callie a gentle squeeze and stood. His hand closed for a second on Sirius' shoulder on the way out.

Sirius closed the door softly and sat next to her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her gently into his side.

"I know this is a lot," he whispered. He let the silence stretch on for as long as she needed, trusting she would speak when she was ready.

"I… I can't do this, Sirius," she said at last, voice deadened.

"Do what, Love? Face him?"

She shook her head. "It's not just that. Everything just seems so… pointless. I mean… even if I beat him, everyone still dies. I'm just buying them a little time. Everyone I'd be saving will still die eventually, no matter what I do!"

Sirius stopped. He was dead silent for a moment, scrutinizing her. "That's not why we're doing this," he insisted. "We're not doing this to save heartbeats and brainwaves; we're doing this to save _lives." _

"What's the difference?" Callie asked hopelessly.

Sirius moved in front of her and knelt on the floor so he could see her. He lifted a hand to her chin and raised her head so their eyes met. "Lives aren't made of nerve endings and organs. We're not robots. Lives are made of moments, memories. Think of Peter! With a little more time, he may have gotten married, had a few kids. It wasn't his heartbeat that was stolen from him. It was more than that. It was his laughter, his joys, his fears. The lives of the children he might have had. The moments he would have had. The things he wanted to do."

She thought about Peter. She thought about how his eyes would light up when he talked about that Muggle girl, how he would never say her name because he considered it a sacred secret. She thought about all of the places he wanted to take her, the things he wanted to do with her. Those dreams had ended with his final breath. They'd been taken from him.

"Death isn't a tragedy," Sirius whispered. "The real tragedy is a life that's never been lived, dreams that were never realized. That's what we're fighting for. Dreams. Moments. Stories." He reached up and caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She looked down at him, meeting his eyes. "Life isn't biology. It can't be measured. It can't be contained. It can't be classified. It isn't a mystery to solve or a puzzle to put together." He smiled softly, and the room around them faded. "It's something to be experienced, treasured." His hands clasped hers. "It's something to take in your hands and never let go of. Because as much as it hurts… it's worth it. Because life is beautiful. And sometimes, it takes someone trying to steal it from you to make you realize how much you treasure it."

His eyes bored into hers and she bit back a sob. He was right. Of course he was. Life was an ugly mess. It was pain and heartbreak and sickness. But it was also beauty, and pleasure, and wonder. It was love and adventure. It was going full steam ahead and never looking back.

It struck her almost painfully that she'd never really looked ahead. She'd never seen herself doing anything more than she was in the present. And now that she tried… she found that she couldn't separate her future from the man in front of her. She couldn't imagine living without his stupid grin and his silver eyes.

"Sirius?" she whispered, her voice shaking just a little. "Do you love me?"

He smiled at the question. His hand left hers and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. Then he kissed her. Callie's world melted as she kissed him back, hands resting on his shoulders. As he deepened the kiss, her world faded completely. He tasted like heaven and he smelled like home. His hand slid into her hair. She couldn't help but moan in pleasure as a fire sprang up in her stomach, making her hands fist his shirt and beg him not to pull away.

He felt like _life_. He felt like life, and she was sure she'd die if she lost him.

Sirius pulled away gently, letting just enough space between them for them to breathe. She kept her eyes closed, letting herself just feel him close to her. She felt his thumb slide over her bottom lip, and blushed.

Sirius held her close. He pressed soft kisses into her jaw and neck until he reached her ear. He smiled against her skin and whispered, "What do you think?"


	22. Chapter Twenty-One - December 26, 1992

December 26, 1992

Sirius pulled the blankets up and tucked them under Callie's chin. Her skin still felt like ice as she snuggled into his chest. Her shoulders were still tense. He brushed the hair from her neck and kissed her shoulder. "Try and get some sleep, love."

She hummed softly. "Yeah, I probably should."

"Yeah, you should." He pulled her closer. "What's one thing you've always wanted to do?"

She smiled slightly. "Visit Paris. I want to eat bread and cheese on top of the Eiffel Tower and drink coffee in the little cafes."

Sirius smiled. He could picture her one of those little French hats strolling along the cobbled streets. "Alright. When all of this over, I'll take you to Paris."

"We can't go on a trip together until we're married."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Otherwise we'd be doing something much more interesting right now."

She shoved him lightly. "I mean it!"

"I know you do," he laughed. A feeling of dreadful nervousness washed over him, replaced by peace. He knew what he wanted. For once his life, he knew exactly what he wanted. He went for it.

"So let's do it," he whispered. "Let's get married."

Callie pulled away sharply and looked up at him with wide eyes. He chuckled as she scanned his face for the punch line. "Oh my god," she muttered. "You're actually serious."

He nodded. "Yeah, I am." Sirius took her hand and kissed it. "So, what's your answer?"

She took a deep breath and let it out. "I… I don't know. I don't know that now's the time."

Sirius nodded. "Okay. Think it over." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "After all this mess is over, which it will be tomorrow, we'll both have a lot more time on our hands."

She nodded. "It's not that I don't want-"

"Sweetheart, I know." He pulled her into a hug and felt her slowly relax. "Take your time deciding."

Sirius stepped out of the Potter's guest room, running his fingers through his hair and unable to suppress a grin. Had he just _proposed? _He, Sirius Black, rebel, had just proposed marriage. Without a ring, no less. Well, he'd have to fix that as soon as-

"You were in there for _two hours_," a too familiar voice said. Sirius looked up and saw James leaning against the wall opposite the guest room door. "What could possibly have kept you in there with the door locked for two bloody hours?"

Sirius quickly dropped his hand and his grin. He pulled the door closed and latched behind him. "She's really upset, mate," he said, and it wasn't a lie. "And not to mention freezing. She was out in the snow in practically nothing for hours."

James' eyes narrowed. "Oh? And what's she wearing now?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You're her brother, mate, and you're married. Isn't that question a little inappropriate-"

"How long have you been sleeping with my sister?" James demanded.

Sirius blinked. He mastered his face into indignant surprise. "I'm not sleeping with Callie," he said, quite honestly. "If I was, you'd be the first to know."

James pushed off the wall and took a step forward, drawing himself up to his full height, a full half-inch taller than his friend, and did his best to look threatening. "She's my _sister,_" he informed, quite uselessly. "We have rules in the Marauders against fooling around with siblings."

Sirius couldn't resist a bark of a laugh. "Yeah, rules we made when we were sixteen! You're the only one with a sister, mate; you know that rule applied to you and only you." He grinned. "But if you'd like to try Reg out, I won't get in the way." With a smirk, he turned to walk downstairs.

He felt a hand close around his arm in a vise-like grip. James pulled him back. "What were you doing with her?" His tone was becoming decreasingly amused and increasingly angry.

Sirius reminded himself that it had been a while since James had seen any action, and the man was bored as a stump hiding at home when even his child got to go out. "_Comforting her," _he said, his tone insistent. "The woman just found she might be the one to kill the Dark Lord. That's an enormous load to just dump on a person. The better question is why aren't you with her? You're her brother, after all."

"I know exactly what your idea of 'comforting' is," James snapped, ignoring the baited remark. "You've been making eyes at her this whole trip. Aren't you still with Marlene?"

"No," Sirius replied as calmly as he could.

"Yeah, like that'll last."

Sirius took James' wrist and twisted it to make him let go. "Listen," he growled, "what the hell are you so worried about?" James tried to tug his wrist free, but Sirius didn't let go. "What if I did love Callie? Would that be so horrible?"

"Yeah, it would!" James snapped back. "You're my best friend, Sirius, but your track record with women is nothing but a pile of broken hearts!"

"I'm not seventeen anymore! God, I'm thirty-three! Can we move past that!?"

"Yeah, you're thirty-three. And she's twenty-seven! Practically a kid!"

Sirius laughed harshly. "A kid? Twenty-seven is not a kid. When you were twenty-seven you had two kids, a wife, and owned your own place! When I was twenty-seven I was killing Death Eaters and protecting the innocent. She's been legal for ten full years, James; she's an adult capable of making her own choices. She's old enough to track down pieces of Voldemort's soul and kill him! You know who _is _two young for that? Your son! So why can't you just be thankful-"

"But that's six years of difference!"

"I know how long that is!"

"Merlin's beard, what is this about?" Remus demanded, stepping onto the landing. "We can hear you two from the garden."

"Sirius is sleeping with Callie and he won't admit it!" James shouted.

"I am not sleeping with her!" Sirius yelled back.

Remus rubbed his temples. He looked at Sirius wearily. "You need to tell him."

"Tell me what?" James demanded.

"Now is not the time," Sirius insisted.

"Mate, if you don't, I will."

Sirius ran a hand through his hair and let out a deep breath. "Fine." He turned to James. "Look-"

The bedroom door opened. "Sirius, we'd better get going," Callie said, brushing past all of them.

"I thought you were asleep," Sirius said, quickly seizing the opportunity and following her away from the conversation with James.

"Yeah, I _was," _she snapped. She turned to James. "And Sirius and I are not having sex, okay? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Then what were you two-"

"We can talk about this after Voldemort is dead, right? Good. Come on."

James leaned back on the couch, absentmindedly playing with a golden snitch. _Bugger Sirius and his bloody need to have every girl he could get his hands on! _His friend was an idiot, he'd always known that, and he'd done some stupid, stupid things, but never something that hurt like this. They may be in their thirties now, but damn if this wasn't a stupid, stupid move.

He felt the cushion beside him shift as his wife sat down beside him. She watched him for a long moment. "James, what's the matter?"

"It's Sirius," James said automatically.

Lily tucked her legs beneath her and settled in for a long talk. "What about him?"

"First he nearly gets Callie killed multiple times in the Ministry, then he screws around with her!"

Lily let out a deep sigh. "It was you who asked him to keep an eye on her when she first joined up. And the way I see it, she'd be dead a dozen times over if he hadn't been there for her." James scoffed and opened his mouth to speak. "I'm not done. Darling, you know them both very well. Did you honestly think nothing would happen between them?"

James thought for a long moment. "No. I didn't. I just hoped I'd be wrong."

"Haven't you noticed how happy Sirius has been lately? I, for one, haven't seen him like this since before he joined the Department. And he was certainly never like this with Marlene."

"I guess I haven't seen Callie this happy since Mum and Dad died," James admitted. "Before today, that it is. I just don't understand why that idiot didn't come clean and tell me about it!"

"Because he knew you'd be in their business and wouldn't shut up."

"Well, I deserve that right. She's my little sis."

"And he's as good as your brother." She paused. "Look, I'd be the first to admit he's a total idiot, but he's also your best friend in the world. He'd never do anything to hurt you, you know that. And there's no one short of Dumbledore himself that could protect her better than he can."

James wrapped an arm around his wife and sighed. "Yeah. I suppose you're right."

"As usual."

"As usual," he agreed.

Lily smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. She entwined her fingers in his and looked at the roaring fire. "They'll be okay," she promised. "They've got each other."

It was all wrong. Sirius lost sight of her for one second. Just one. That shouldn't have been enough time.

The mansion was on fire and crumbling around them. Aurors and Death Eaters were both disappearing, retreating. He tore an opening through the flames and leapt through. He screamed her name above the roar of the fire. Smoke burned his eyes and made them water. His throat was raw from the smoke.

He'd promised her. He had _promised _her it would all be okay. Before they stepped foot into this godforsaken house, he'd sworn she'd be alright.

"Sirius!"

He scrambled in the direction of her voice. A beam fell inches from him and he dove to the side. He yelled for her again. He could barely see the edges of the room through the flames. The windows cracked and the ceiling creaked. Fire spilled out of the fireplace, illuminating a dark shape with a hand tight around Callie's throat.

Sirius screamed and aimed a spell. The fireplace blew apart. His vision went black.

Remus ran into the Potter's living room, a letter clutched in his hand, face pale. "It's from Marlene."

James sat up. "What does it say?"

"She wants us both at the Ministry. That's it."

James' brow knit together. The blood drained from Lily's face.

"Maybe… maybe the war's over," James offered lamely.

"Both of you need to go right now," Lily muttered. "NOW!" she shouted when neither of the moved.

James kissed her quickly and ran upstairs to check on the kids. Remus pulled a sweater on over his head and grabbed his wand. Together, they raced to the Ministry of Magic. A receptionist stopped them but a sharp order got them through to the Auror Department. Marlene met them at the door.

Chaos ruled the room. People ran back and forth, some towing Death Eaters with hands and mouth bound, others carrying stacks of paper.

"What happened?" James demanded.

Marlene pushed her way through the crowd. Her temple dripped blood onto the floor. "They were expecting us," she said. "We have a mole."

"Sirius," Remus demanded. "Is he-"

"He's fine," Marlene assured quickly. "He got caught in an explosion and he's got some injuries, but he's fine."

"And Callie?"

Marlene hesitated. "Missing."

James stopped in his tracks. _Missing. Missing _was what Peter was before… "What the hell do you mean she's missing?"

"I mean we can't find her," Marlene snapped. "She didn't make it out."

James thought he might be sick. His legs refused to move. _Oh, Merlin… not Callie. _

"Where's Sirius?" Remus demanded, voice trembling.

Marlene merely gestured. Remus followed the gesture with his eyes and saw his friend. For half a second he didn't recognize the man. His clothes were torn, the side of his face was scorched, and blood dribbled down his arm. But that was nothing compared to his eyes. Remus had seen that madness and that anger only once before. That look meant two things: Sirius was tearing himself up inside and someone was about to die.

"Do whatever you can," Remus said and gently squeezed her arm once. This wasn't easy on her, either. He took James by the hand and pulled him over to Sirius. Marlene followed them. "What can we do?" Remus asked.

"Which Death Eaters do we have in custody?" Sirius asked, not looking at them. His voice shook.

Marlene ran down a short list of names. Sirius stopped her at a very familiar one. "Malfoy. Get him into an interrogation room."

"Sirius-"

"Do it!"

Marlene hesitated, but turned and shouted orders.

"Where's Callie?" James asked, almost too quietly to hear.

Sirius froze for half a second. Remus could see a few seams snap where he was holding himself together. He looked James in the face, grey eyes dark as storm clouds. "Do you want to get her back? Then do exactly as I say."

"Malfoy's in two," Marlene said.

"Remus, come with me," Sirius ordered, pushing past Marlene. "Mar, you know what to do?"

"Yeah. I don't like it one bit, but yeah."

"Keep everyone out of that room. _No one _in or out unless I say so."

Remus glanced at James before following Sirius into the interrogation room. Thank Merlin he was allowed in, because someone needed to tighten Sirius' leash immediately. "Sirius, calm down. This is not going to help her."

Sirius ignored him. He let Remus into the room and closed the door behind them. Behind a table sat a very disgruntled Lucius Malfoy. Remus nodded in greeting and stood to the side of the room.

"I don't know where Potter is," Malfoy stated coolly before Sirius could ask.

"Really?" Sirius asked, grabbing the chair in front of Malfoy. He turned it around and straddled it backwards. "Because I happen to know that you were behind the breakout of Azkaban. It was your idea to go quiet for a while and replenish your troops through replacing prisoners in Azkaban with everyday Muggles, wasn't it?"

Malfoy said nothing but Remus' eyes widened. That should be impossible. He found that the longer he looked at the Death Eater the less sympathy he held.

"She'll be dead by now," Lucius simpered.

Sirius smiled then, the corners of his mouth pulling into a wicked curve. "No. She's not dead," he promised. "Because if she is, I will murder every one of you, starting with your lord and savior."

The coldness in his voice sent a chill down Remus' back. This was the heir of the Black Family, he reminded himself, and their fury didn't just drain out if you tried to be good.

Lucius matched Sirius' smile with an ironic one of his own. "Idle threats do not become men of action, Black."

"It's not a threat. It's a promise." Sirius stood and leaned against the table, his face level with Malfoy's. "Why would a man who was trusted with a plan like that _not _know where Potter was taken?"

"The Dark Lord doesn't burden me with all the details."

Sirius' eyes widened as if the man had said something brilliant. "I see now. Yes, that makes sense."

Quick as lightning, his hand darted out, grabbed a fistful of Lucius' long hair, and slammed his head into the table. Malfoy's nose cracked and dribbled blood when he picked his head up, eyes watering. After taking a moment to recover from the shock, he wiped his nose in as dignified an air as he could.

"So," he drawled, "you do love her, then. Bellatrix was right."

Sirius' face betrayed nothing but cold hatred. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Malfoy replied. He saw the look in his eyes. "Go ahead and torture me. It will do you no good. Nothing you can do to me will rival what I've experienced at the hands of my lord."

Sirius smirked. "Really?" He studied the man's face for a moment before standing and walking to the door. "You know something? I believe you." He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Mar, bring him in."

Remus felt something change in the air. Whatever Sirius was planning wasn't good, but he'd never expected who walked through the door. A child, Harry's age, with a mop of hair like his father's and fear that pride failed to mask in his eyes. He tried to speak, tried to scream, but no sound came out.

"Draco!" Lucius said, standing. "Black, what is this?"

Marlene handed the boy over to Sirius and looked him dead in the eye. "I am _not _comfortable with this."

Sirius shut the door in her face and set a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Thanks for coming, Draco. And look who else is here! It's daddy, straight from Azkaban. Say hello to your father."

Tears of fear streamed down his face. He tried to say something again.

Sirius looked at Lucius and placed his hand on Draco's neck. "Where is she?"

Lucius looked at his son, then at Sirius. "You won't do it. You'll be arrested."

Sirius pulled his arm back and slammed his fist into Draco's face. Draco cried out in pain and hit the floor. Remus darted forward and grabbed Sirius' arm to stop him. "Are you insane!? This is a child!"

Sirius shot his friend with the Body-Bind spell. He turned back to Lucius casually. "You know, right before the most important person in my world was taken by Voldemort, I told her it would be okay. I lied, because that's what you do for people you love. You lie. So go ahead, Lucius. Lie. Because if you don't give me the information I want, you'll watch the most important person in your world die before your very eyes."

Draco cried out in fear and tried frantically to get away. Sirius reached out and snatched the collar of his shirt, throwing him against the wall.

"I don't know where she is, I swear!" Lucius shouted. He tried to move to defend his son, but the magical binds kept him tied fast to the chair.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" Sirius asked. He backhanded Draco, cutting his eye. "You should remember my family name, Malfoy." He kicked Draco hard in the stomach, causing him to throw up all over the floor.

Tears spilled from Draco's eyes. He looking in his father's face desperately.

"You're not even using your wand!" Lucius shouted manically. "You don't have the guts to do it, Black! You're soft!"

Sirius' eyes flashed. His mouth spread into a wicked grin. "You really think so?" His eyes turned down to Draco and his wand tip found his heart. "_Crucio." _

Draco screamed. His body twisted and writhed, smearing blood onto the floor. Lucius begged Sirius to stop. Sirius looked the boy's father in the eyes without remorse or guilt, and broke the spell.

Silence fell, unbroken by Draco's silent sobs. Sirius watched the Death Eater, challenging, promising he could do more. When Lucius didn't speak, Sirius lowered his wand again. "Avada K-"

"STOP!" Lucius screamed. "I know where she is! I know where she is! For the love of god, Black, stop!"

Sirius kept his wand tip pointed straight at Draco's chest. "Where?"

"She's in Azkaban! The Dark Lord has control of the dementors; they're all there!"

Sirius gave him a long look, trying to detect a lie. He didn't see anything but desperation in the wretched man's face. He stepped over Draco before releasing the bind on Remus.

Remus leaned against the wall to get his balance. "Are you insane!?" he shouted breathlessly.

Sirius didn't spare him a glance. "Come on." He left Draco sobbing on the floor. Lucius shouted questions at them, demanding to know what would happen to his son. Sirius ignored him and locked the door behind them.

"What the hell!?" Remus asked. "I know you're terrified for Callie, but you can't just go around torturing children!"

"He's fine," Sirius insisted. "In about an hour the so-called child will turn back into Mulciber."

Remus stared open-mouthed at Sirius. "You mean you used-"

"Polyjuice potion, yeah," Marlene answered, rejoining them. "Did it work?"

Sirius nodded.

James swore. "Merlin's pants, mate, you don't pull any punches."

"You're both mental," Remus reminded them. "Completely mental. I suppose I was in there to make it believable?"

"Couldn't have done it without you, Moony." Sirius flashed him a grin that didn't make it to his eyes. "Want to join us in Azkaban?"

Remus sighed deeply. "Why not? I've always known we'd all end up there; it's just taken longer than I thought."

"They can't stop us as long as we're together," James promised.

Sirius shook his head. "You say the sappiest things, Prongs."


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two - December 27, 1992

December 27, 1992

The sea wind was bitterly cold. Ice crystals formed in Sirius' hair, but he didn't bother shaking them out. The magical boat raced silently across the rough waters of the sea. On the horizon, the looming shape of the Wizarding prison rose like a monster out of the waves.

Sirius mentally ran through the plan for the fourth time. One team would attack from above on brooms, drawing fire away from the other team that would approach from the water, scale the cliffs, and infiltrate the prison without drawing any attention. There, they'd split off into teams of two and scour the prison without being seen. If they were seen, they'd have nothing to do but fight.

All of that had to be done while pushing through the malaise the dementors caused. He'd made sure everyone who came was able to cast a corporal Patronus.

He felt a pressure on his knee and glanced down to see a hand. "Hey," Marlene said from beside him, "it's going to be okay."

He sighed deeply and ran a hand over his face. "Yeah, I know. Because if it's not, I'll burn that whole place to the ground and Voldemort with it." He looked at her. "Thank you for coming. You didn't have to come out of hiding for this."

She was silent for a moment, studying his face. "Look… I know you want to get her back, but this plan is insane. Maybe we should go back, give it a few days-"

"Absolutely not."

"Sirius, the people on this mission aren't all here for Callie. They volunteered for _you_. Because they trust you. You can't throw their lives away on something this insane."

"I did it for you," Sirius reminded her. "After they took you at the Minister's ball, I raised hell to get you back."

Marlene groaned. "Don't bring that up again. That's one of the reasons we broke up. Besides, I think you and I both know this isn't like that. The stakes are higher this time, aren't they?"

Sirius glanced at her, shifting his weight. "You know about the prophecy?"

"That Callie may be the chosen one? Yeah."

"What do you think about it?"

Marlene shrugged. "It's a possibility, I guess." They slipped back into silence. Sirius turned his attention to the waves again and the looming prison. "You're really in love with her, aren't you?" When Sirius didn't answer, she continued. "I mean, I know you said you were, but I never imagined-"

"I asked her to marry me," Sirius said suddenly.

Marlene stopped. Something deep inside of her cracked and she turned away for a moment. "Really?" she asked, voice surprisingly calm. "What did she say?"

"She said now isn't the time."

"Well, she's got a point," Marlene chuckled. "Bloody Death Eaters everywhere." She paused again, listening to the roar of the waves. She looked at him for a long moment, taking in the sight of him. "I'm happy for you."

That surprised him. The little boat bounced on a wave and he gripped the sides tightly. "You… what? Really?"

"Yes, really_. _Look, we were never going to end up together. I accepted that a long time ago." She paused, looking down at her gloved hands and the wand clasped between her fingers. "Honestly… it's good to see you care about someone like this. It's good to see you in love."

Sirius stared. He could remember the long days and nights with her in Hogwarts and the innumerable times he told himself that he loved her. He could remember the nights in bed after a long case, moonlight shining through the curtains in her room, her bare skin pressed against his, whispering promises of what they'd do after the war.

_More broken promises, _he thought with a pang. _How many more?_

"You're really okay with this?" Marlene nodded. Sirius let out a small laugh and gave her a small smile. "You know, you really are a wonder. I don't deserve you and I never did."

"No, you sure don't. But somehow hearing the Great and Powerful Sirius Black say something so flatteringly humble doesn't make me feel much better."

"I'm sorry, Mar." He meant it.

She shrugged. "It's okay. Really, it is. Besides… I sort of have someone else, too."

Sirius grinned, glad to feel no pang of jealousy. "Really? Who's the lucky man?"

Marlene chuckled. A shadow blocked out the moon's rays and the boat tapped the side of a cliff. "Look at that," she said. "We're here."

Sirius looked up at the solid black mass of the fortress. He could make out shapes floating in the air high above them. Multi-colored light flashed and white shapes danced with black ones; the Aurors had engaged. Other two-man boats struck the cliff near them. He turned and saw James' face in the boat next to theirs, eyes set in determination. They shared a look and a single nod.

"It's probably a trap, you know," Marlene muttered from behind him.

Sirius swallowed. "I know." He took hold of the cliff. A cold deeper than anything he'd ever felt emanated from the stone. For one horrible moment he knew in the very marrow of his bones that this was a horrible idea. They were all going to die, or worse: end up trapped inside. But he thought of Callie languishing inside those walls, tortured and afraid and possibly worse. Those fateful words rang in his ear; _So let's do it. Let's get married._ She hadn't given him her answer yet.

With a deep breath, he pulled himself out of the boat. The cliff was rough and rocky and would have made an easy climb if not for the waves crashing against them, the water making the stone slippery. He climbed hand over hand up the cliff face. The moon illuminated the progress of the Aurors, up and up and up until they reached the flat top. They crammed single-file onto the plateau, backs to the outer wall of Azkaban. Sirius gave a sharp wave and they split into two groups, around the edges of the building.

The first window they came to was open save for the bars. It let every gust of December wind into the cell beyond. Sirius muttered a spell to vanish the bars and hoisted himself inside. The prisoner in the cell looked up, and Sirius fired a Stunning spell to keep him from crying out. As Marlene slid into the building behind him he opened the cell door and crept out.

A black-robed shape floated down the corridor towards them. Sirius conjured the best memory he could think of and poured his energy into casting a corporeal Patronus. A shaggy dog sprang from his wand and stood between the Aurors and the dementor.

Marlene led the way in the opposite direction, Sirius focusing on keeping his Patronus active. She stunned one Death Eater, but apart from that they met no opposition. Marlene found a staircase and the pair climbed up. The silver dog floated backwards after them, growling at the trailing shape of the dementor, which kept its distance.

Howling rose up from the bowels of the building. The cries of the insane, the haunted, and the damned pressed down on them, thick as the sadness brought at the approach of every dementor. The very air itself was oppressive with the weight of the dementors' sucking presence. Sirius found himself wondering if _anyone _deserved this place.

The Patronus flickered. He turned his mind back to the memory. Boys' dormitory, first year, sitting on the floor with his back to his four-poster, playing a game of Exploding Snap with James, Remus, and Peter. The moment he realized, for the first time in his life, that family could be people you chose.

They heard screams from one of the floors above them. A skirmish, they hoped. Marlene led them down a corridor on a different floor. She passed one of the last cells in the hallway. Sirius glanced inside and caught sight of a woman chained up and gagged on the floor. He recognized her immediately. With a shout to Marlene that he found her, he rushed into the cell. A dementor stood guard over her but the Patronus leaped onto it and knocked it back. Callie looked up and saw him. Her eyes went wide in fear and she pulled against the chains.

"Callie-"

Before he could react, a figure flew from the shadows and jabbed a wand into his stomach. A spell flashed. A blinding shock of pain tore through him. He heard Callie scream and didn't register exactly what had happened until he looked down. Three dark, wet lines in his shirt were quickly becoming one mass of red. Something prevented his brain from processing this. Shock.

He gazed up again and his eyes met Snape's. His lips were curled into a sinister smile.

Sirius' knees gave out and he collapsed to the floor. His Patronus sputtered, faded, and died.

Callie screamed and strained against the chains. They wouldn't budge.

Sirius could feel the warmth of his blood pooling on the floor beneath him. He coughed hoarsely and struggled to push himself up. "Mar…" He tried to call her, but his voice was weak. She seemed to hear anyway. She appeared in front of him. But she merely stood there. She didn't attack Snape. All she did was conjure another Patronus to replace Sirius'. A lynx sprang from her wand and paced the edges of the cell.

"You did well," Snape said, placing a hand on Marlene's shoulder.

This must be some horrible joke. Or some trick. She was under the Imperious Curse. It was a Death Eater using Polyjuice Potion.

She slapped Snape's hand away. "I didn't do it for _you,_" she spat.

"What the hell is going on?" Sirius coughed. His voice sounded strained to his own ears, as if pulled through a grinder.

Snape smirked. "McKinnon seemed to realize she was on the wrong side. She graciously offered us her services."

Sirius looked up at Marlene in shock. There was no way. There was just no way. He _knew _Marlene. He knew her fears and dreams and hopes. She would never do this. "You're lying," he snarled.

"Am I? Why don't you ask her yourself?"

But Marlene said nothing. Panic began to rise in Sirius' chest. "Mar, tell him he's off his rocker!"

She didn't speak. Didn't move.

No. No, it was impossible. He'd trusted her with his life, with his friends' lives. She'd never betray them.

"Why?" he heard himself ask.

Marlene couldn't look at him. "This is the only way I could protect my family. I know you don't understand-"

"How long?" Sirius demanded. Maybe if he had more information he could pull it apart and expose it for a lie. "How long has this been going on?"

There was self-hatred in her voice when she answered. "I was approached by a Death Eater three years ago."

Three years ago. Three years ago they'd been together. They'd been _living_ together. There had been nothing wrong.

Realization pooled in Sirius' mind. She was already working for Voldemort when she became the Potter's Secret Keeper. Nausea swept through him. He pressed a hand to the deepest cut and pulled himself to the wall of the cell. He tried to stand, using the bars to support some of weight. His legs wouldn't support him and his head spun. He was losing too much blood.

"Don't bother, Black," Snape simpered.

"Stay out of this, Snape!" he barked. Sirius felt a long robe brush his arm as Snape crossed the room. Severus knelt beside Callie. A wave of fear overcame Sirius' shock as he saw Snape reach out for her. "Don't. Don't you dare touch her!"

He expected to see fear or panic in Callie's eyes, but she just showed hatred and disgust. Thank Merlin, she didn't seem to be hurt badly. Snape slid one finger down her cheek and neck and Sirius growled. He tried to stand again. The heel of a boot dug into his hand. Marlene bent down and pulled his wand away.

"McKinnon has been invaluable," Snape said. "Enough so that I taught her that little spell I used on you a moment ago. Do you remember it, Black?"

"I remember you blasting James in the face with it!" Sirius snarled.

"You see, I've made some changes. The fatality all depends on the distance from which it was cast." Snape looked over at Sirius and raised an eyebrow at the amount of blood on the floor. "You don't have long. I'd say you're already starting to fade." Callie's eyes widened as she stared at Sirius. She tried to scream and pulled against the chains. Snape struck her in the face and Sirius flinched. Snape smiled. "I knew you'd choose her. You've always been so transparent, Black. So arrogant."

Sirius could feel the edges of his mind starting to go dark, and shook off the impending oblivion. He _could not _die like this. "Marlene, for the love of god-"

"Tell him," Snape ordered.

Sirius looked at her, but Marlene wouldn't meet his eyes. "I told you it was a trap," she whispered. "The Dark Lord isn't even here, but his orders still stand. Lure the Aurors here. Kill the possible savior."

Sirius' blood ran cold. "No. Let her go, or I swear I'll-"

"You'll what?" Snape asked. "No, Black, you'll do nothing. Because that's all you can do." He pointed his wand at Callie and shouted, "_Crucio!" _

Callie's body went rigid. She bent double in agony. A sound escaped her throat as if torn from it, more horrible than anything Sirius had heard in his life. Her body fell to the slick floor, thrashing.

Sirius strained to stand again, to crawl, to do _anything. _"Stop!" he screamed. "Snape, let her go! I'll do anything!"

Snape cut the curse and fixed his eyes on Sirius. "Anything, Black?"

"_Anything_!"

"Then, you can die in the knowledge that you lost. The Dark Lord is on his way to Godric's Hollow as we speak to kill the Potter child."

Sirius' eyes shot to Marlene in horror. "You sold them out. You sold them out!?"

"Only Harry!" Marlene answered quickly. "James is here and he swore not to kill Lily."

At the mention of her nephew Callie's eyes shot wide with new fear. She strained uselessly against the chains again. Her body was still weak from the torture. Her cheek was red from Snape's strike. He backhanded her, the gag slipping from her mouth. "You son of a bitch!" she coughed. "You were supposed to have loved Lily! You're going to let him kill her family!?"

Snape's wand shot out at her again. "_Crucio!_" he cried. Callie screamed and fell back again.

Marlene's hand grabbed Snape's arm and pulled it down. "Stop," she said. "She's not worth it."

The edges of Callie's mouth bled where the cloth had cut into her. She drew in shuddering breaths. She shot a very nasty name at Marlene, but she didn't flinch. She looked at Sirius. "You _have _to warn them."

Snape laughed. "No one will be warning anybody. You're both going to die here." He crouched beside Callie and took her chin roughly between his forefinger and thumb. "You're going to watch him die, Potter. You're going to watch the life drain out of him before your eyes. And then, you will understand what it is like to have your soul destroyed piece by peace." He straightened and gestured at Marlene. "We're leaving them to the dementors."

He swept to the door, cloak billowing behind him. Marlene paused beside Sirius. Her eyes betrayed deep turmoil. "I'm sorry," she said, and she meant it. "I didn't have a choice. This was the only way to protect my family."

Sirius glared at her, eyes filled with hatred and desperation. "Marlene, if you ever cared about any of us, I am begging you, _don't let him kill Harry!" _

"McKinnon!" Snape snapped.

Marlene hesitated. She drew a deep breath and pulled herself up to her full height. "I'm sorry," she said again. "But I can't let him hurt my family. If it were your family, Sirius, what would you have done?"

"Not this," Sirius growled. Pain flashed in his eyes. "Never this."

Marlene followed Snape out without looking back. The iron door of the cell clanged shut behind them. Marlene's Patronus followed. No longer held at bay, the dementor swarmed around them. The air grew instantly colder. Sirius' vision unfocused, his mind under a heavy fog.

Callie watched the growing pool of blood beneath him. His face was pale and his chest rose and fell with shuddering breaths. Most of his weight rested against the bars of the cell. "Sirius," she said, as calmly as she could, "you have to hang on. We are not going to die here!"

He struggled and fought to get up, but his muscles wouldn't obey. After a moment, he stopped fighting. The screaming started somewhere in the back of his mind. His mother's voice, cold and sharp as a knife.

He'd failed. Failed Callie and James and Lily and Harry just like he had Peter.

"It isn't your fault!" Callie yelled as if she could read his thoughts. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and her voice was broken. "Dammit, Sirius, don't you dare give up!"

Sirius coughed. Blood dribbled from his mouth. He could feel death coming, crouching at the door.

His eyes met Callie's and he felt something warmer trickle into his mind as he looked at her. Even bruised and beaten she was beautiful. She was smart and kind and selfless and brave and beautiful _and she was his. _Even if it was for a short time.

"I love you." His voice was choked.

"I love you, too." Callie managed a tight smile through her tears.

Sirius coughed again. "I've loved you ever since you saved Carrow."

"And I've loved you since our dance at the Minister's ball. But we don't need to do this now. We're not going to die here."

"Yes," Sirius said quietly. "We are."

"No, we're not," Callie insisted. "You promised me a trip to Paris and I'm holding you to that. You didn't revitalize the Auror Department to lose the war. You didn't make all those sacrifices to die in Azkaban!"

A dark shape drifted between them. The temperature around Callie plummeted, the cold penetrating deep under her skin. Ice crystals formed in her hair. She looked up at the creature.

She knew what was coming before it lowered its hood. Paralyzing, sickening fear rushed through her. She pulled against the chains; they wouldn't budge. They were so cold they burned her wrists. She thought she heard Sirius scream her name, but she couldn't be sure. The dementor lowered its hood with scabbed hands. Its face was something from like a nightmare; scarred skin stretched over its empty eye sockets and pulled over its hairless scalp. The only opening was a gaping mouth.

Her voice shook. "Sirius, I love you." She tore her eyes from the dementor's and found his. His eyes were clouded, emptying of life, showing nothing but fear and death and desperation. "My answer is yes. Let's get married." It was foolish, but if he managed to survive this she wanted him to know. She smiled genuinely, holding back tears.

The dementor wrapped a hand around her throat. Its skin burned her like the icy chains. Another hand pushed against her forehead, forcing her head back. Her tears froze on her cheeks. She shut her eyes tightly as the creature's jaws clamped over hers. Its scaly tongue forced its way into her mouth and down her throat, searching. She gagged and tried to throw it off, but the dementor held on.

Her body begin to empty.


End file.
